the memory of a pharaoh
by Eagle McCloud
Summary: CHAPTER 27 IS NOW UP! Yugi and the rest of the gang are trying to save the world from a new evil, but what's with their new friend, is she really a friend or an enemy?
1. Chapter 1 Joey Is Trapped?

This story takes place sometime after the duelist kingdom tournament.  Joey has won a trip to china and has decided to enter the duelist tournament. But unknown to him Pegusus has managed to recover his millennium eye and is looking for Yugi and his friends

Chapter 1 Joey is trapped?

You would think being a master duelist. Pegasus would afford to give me better living quarters in his palace.  My living area consisted of a sink, a table, a phone that would only allow calls from Pegasus himself, and a small chair. It was about the same size as a small bathroom minus the bath tub. I was wearing the same thing I've worn for years. A loose fitting t-shirt and a loose pair of jeans of course I had to go bare foot since my shoes were worn out.  I had dark blond hair that is just past shoulder length. He always commented on how my ice blue eyes could stare into a person's soul much like his millennium eye.

 Occasionally Pegasus would allow me to leave the castle and go to a foreign land.  Today I was off to China for a duelist tournament.  Amazing how I always seem to be dragged into these tournaments to duel for Pegasus.  

Lately I've been having dreams about a strange land completely taken over by duel monsters.  I think it may be Egypt but I'm not to sure.  All I know is I can see Pegasus in all his glory as a priest in a nearby village.  I can also see the pharaoh but I'm not to sure who he is. He has purple hair with gold streaks.  And I watch in horror as Pegasus challenge this pharaoh to a duel.  The pharaoh calls out his best beast. The dark magician (2500/2100).  And Pegasus brings out a blue eyes white dragon (3000/2500). As I watch the duel I see the pharaoh lose and is then trapped by Pegasus in a strange puzzle. 

"Take this and bury it somewhere, slave, somewhere no one will find it." Pegasus instructs me. Before I can bury it the phone rings every time. 

"EAGLE! Wake up we are here. Kimo will drive you as far as the dueling arena. I will appear shortly for the final duel. You will battle as the champion." Pegasus yells at me as I get off the jet.

"Kimo, do you know who is entered in this tournament?"  I ask curious as to why Pegasus would want me to duel so late.

"I'm afraid I don't know who is entered but I know Pegasus will be very upset with you if you don't win this tournament."  Kimo tells me as we reach the arena. Getting out of the limo Kimo and a bunch of Pegasus's henchmen escort me to a locked room behind the main dueling area." you are to stay here until I return to get you.  Try not to wear yourself trying to get out of here like you usually do."

Looking around the very small room about the size of a closet I realize there's no TV for me to watch the competition "okay Kimo. How am I supposed to prepare if there's no TV?" I ask 

"Don't worry you'll know all you need when the time comes." Kimo tells me as he walks out of the room. I here a key turn and the door lock. Guess I'm stuck here till the final match.

With nothing else to do, I sit on the floor and fall asleep. Once again I'm taken to Ancient Egypt and watch the duel between Pegasus and the pharaoh. This time I look around.  I look to my left and I see Kaiba. I look closer and I see a thief hiding behind a pyramid.  Funny he has the same blond almost white hair like Pegusus.

"WAKE UP YOU!" That was the next thing I hear as I get jabbed in the side.

"Is it time already Kimo?" I ask slowly waking up.

"Almost Pegasus requested you be there to see who you will play against." Kimo states as he walks out the door and a few henchmen come in and quickly pick me up and drag me out of the room. 

Standing closely surrounded by the henchmen I watch the duel. It's the last of the semifinals. One duelist puts out a Rude Kaiser (1800/1600) and attacks the other duelists' monster that laid face down on the holographic field.  The monster turns face up to reveal a Red eyes black dragon (2400/2000). I look closer at this duelist he looks familiar. Where do I remember him from?  Then I realize where. He was at the duelist kingdom tournament with some others. Now that I think about it the other duelist he was with looked like the pharaoh in my dreams. What were their names?  Oh right Joey and Yugi.  

As Joey finishes the other duelist off, Pegasus stands and congratulates him on the great job he did.  Then he tells the audience and Joey about the final duel. 

"As you all know I promised a duel with a champion duelist. This duelist was chosen by me personally (yeah right I wasn't chosen I was forced to go to him.) and is the best duelist currently playing. I wish for you all to welcome Eagle McCloud the First World Champion Duelist." Pegasus proudly states as I'm forced out on the stage beside Pegasus. 

I can hear the gasps as every one who thought it would be Yugi quiet down. Those that didn't know about Yugi cheered. Joey stands on the podium staring at me. I give him a very pleading look as I try to mouth to him to 'help me', but before I can even mouth 'help' Pegasus turns and I quickly bow my head and walk to the podium.

Reaching the podium I stand before Joey. As we shuffle our decks I look at Joey. He seems ready to duel. To bad my heart just isn't into dueling today.  We each draw our first cards. I go first. Looking at my hand I have some cards but nothing spectacular. I put down a little low hit point caterpillar (600/500) in defense mode and end my turn.  Joey looks at his hand finally deciding on a monster he lays it down and then lays a magic card on the field.

"You've done well up to this point Joey but it ends here." I yell as I place a battle ox (1700/1000) on the field "attack battle ox his face down card." 

The battle ox (1700/1000) moves and hits the card. It flips to reveal a mystic clown (1500/1000).

"Ha you think that battle ox (1700/1000) can hurt my mystic clown (1500/1000) when it's powered by the dark energy magic card (1800/1300)." Joey yells as my battle ox (1700/1000) is destroyed 

The duel continues until we are both at 400 life points. Pegasus watches the match obviously impressed at Joey's skill or annoyed by the fact I haven't had complete control since the beginning like I usually do.  I have two monsters on the field one face down and the other is a rogue doll (1600/1000).  Finally I draw the card that will seal victory for me.  I discard the two cards on field and place my new card face down in defense.

"With this card I end my turn." I say as I place a magic card face down.

Joey looks at me, then at his hand. He decides on a card and places it face down on the field for the moment and then places a magic card on the field.

"I'll attack your face down monster with my Red eyes black Dragon (2400/2000) that receives this power up from dragons treasure (2700/2300)." Joey announces

His dragon flies across the field to attack my monster. As it hits, my card is revealed. It's a blue eyes white dragon (3000/2500).  I also flip over the magic card to reveal a dragons treasure to increase my dragon. Joey's monster falls back and Joey loses the hundred points difference.  The crowd cheers and I begin my turn. I put a low level monster on the field. And attack Joeys' dragon with my blue eyes white dragon (3300/2800). I finish off his dragon and he loses another hundred life points. Then I attack him with my hard armor monster. Defeating Joey, the crowd roars as I turn and the podium lowers. Joey stands in disbelief.

I walk back up towards Pegasus with me head hung low. Sure I should be proud but why should I walk like it when I'm returning to a place I'm not comfortable in. I look up only to catch Pegusus glaring at me. I quickly lift my head and attempt to walk with pride.  I look behind me Joey is still standing on the podium. I look down from Joey and see Pegasus's henchmen waiting for him to come down. I stand next to Pegusus and watch the crowd leave.  

Once every one left the arena I hear Pegasus's voice. "Grab him and let's go. I'm sure Yugi boy would like to see his friend again."  

At that point Kimo climbs up and grabs Joey. He then throws Joey off the side to the other henchmen who quickly grab Joey. Then they walk towards us.  I give Joey the pleading look again and mouth out 'escape quickly'. As soon as it gets out I try to make a break and run down towards the floor. Several of the henchmen let go of Joey and chase me. I hear Pegasus yell at them to get me and I run harder then I hear Pegasus yell at Kimo to grab Joey. Kimo must be the only one that was holding Joey. I run down a hallway the henchmen still trailing me. I stop just short of the door. I gave Joey plenty of time to escape and I allow myself to be caught. We get back to Pegusus and I can see Joey isn't around but Kimo is.  He got away good maybe he can warn Yugi. 

Pegasus looks at me and then reveals his millennium eye. I quickly fall to my knees and cry

"I'm sorry master Pegasus please don't. I won't do it again. I promise. Please spare me." I quickly cry out

What is eagle going to do?  I know not a whole lot of Yugi and the gang at the moment. I'm working on it. Well read and review. I'll put the next chapter up if I get at least one review. Trust me it'll get better.


	2. Chapter 2 The Trap Is Set

This story takes place sometime after the duelist kingdom tournament.  Joey has won a trip to china and has decided to enter the duelist tournament. But unknown to him Pegusus has managed to recover his millennium eye and is looking for Yugi and his friends

Chapter 1 Joey is trapped?

You would think being a master duelist. Pegusus would afford to give me better living quarters in his palace.  My living area consisted of a sink, a table, a phone that would only allow calls from Pegusus himself, and a small chair. It was about the same size as a small bathroom minus the bath tub. I was wearing the same thing I've worn for years. A loose fitting t-shirt and a loose pair of jeans of course I had to go bare foot since my shoes wore out.  I have dark blond hair that is just past shoulder length. He always commented on how my ice blue eyes could stare into a person's soul much like his millennium eye.

 Occasionally Pegusus would allow me to leave the castle and go to a foreign land.  Today I was off to China for a duelist tournament.  Amazing how I always seem to be dragged into these tournaments to duel for Pegusus.  

Lately I've been having dreams about a strange land completely taken over by duel monsters.  I think it may be Egypt but I'm not to sure.  All I know is I can see Pegusus in all his glory as a priest in a nearby village.  I can also see the pharaoh but I'm not to sure who he is. He has purple hair with gold streaks.  And I watch in horror as Pegusus challenge this pharaoh to a duel.  The pharaoh calls out his best beast. The dark magician (2500/2100).  And Pegusus brings out a blue eyes white dragon (3000/2500). As I watch the duel I see the pharaoh lose and is then trapped by Pegusus in a strange puzzle. 

"Take this and bury it somewhere, slave, somewhere no one will find it." Pegusus instructs me. Before I can bury it the phone rings every time. 

"EAGLE! Wake up we are here. Kimo will drive you as far as the dueling arena. I will appear shortly for the final duel. You will battle as the champion." Pegusus yells at me as I get off the jet.

"Kimo, do you know who is entered in this tournament?"  I ask curious as to why Pegusus would want me to duel so late.

"I'm afraid I don't know who is entered but I know Pegusus will be very upset with you if you don't win this tournament."  Kimo tells me as we reach the arena. Getting out of the limo Kimo and a bunch of Pegasus's henchmen escort me to a locked room behind the main dueling area." you are to stay here until I return to get you.  Try not to wear yourself trying to get out of here like you usually do."

Looking around the very small room about the size of a closet I realize there's no TV for me to watch the competition "okay Kimo. How am I supposed to prepare if there's no TV?" I ask 

"Don't worry you'll know all you need when the time comes." Kimo tells me as he walks out of the room. I here a key turn and the door lock. Guess I'm stuck here till the final match.

With nothing else to do, I sit on the floor and fall asleep. Once again I'm taken to Ancient Egypt and watch the duel between Pegusus and the pharaoh. This time I look around.  I look to my left and I see Kaiba. I look closer and I see a thief hiding behind a pyramid.  Funny he has the same blond almost white hair like Pegusus.

"WAKE UP YOU!" Was the next thing I hear as I get jabbed in the side.

"Is it time already Kimo?" I ask slowly waking up.

"Almost Pegusus requested you be there to see who you will play against." Kimo states as he walks out the door and a few henchmen come in and quickly pick me up and drag me out of the room. 

Standing closely surrounded by the henchmen I watch the duel. It's the last of the semifinals. One duelist puts out a Rude Kaiser (1800/1600) and attacks the other duelists' monster that laid face down on the holographic field.  The monster turns face up to reveil a Red eyes black dragon (2400/2000). I look closer at this duelist he looks familiar. Where do I remember him from?  Then I realize where. He was at the duelist kingdom tournament with some others. Now that I think about it the other duelist he was with looked like the pharaoh in my dreams. What were their names?  Oh right Joey and Yugi.  

As Joey finishes the other duelist off, Pegusus stands and congratulates him on the great job he did.  Then he tells the audience and Joey about the final duel. 

"As you all know I promised a duel with a champion duelist. This duelist was chosen by me personally (yeah right I wasn't chosen I was forced to go to him.) and is the best duelist currently playing. I wish for you all to welcome Eagle McCloud the First World Champion Duelist." Pegusus proudly states as I'm forced out on the stage beside Pegusus. 

I can hear the gasps as every one who thought it would be Yugi quiet down. Those that didn't know about Yugi cheered. Joey stands on the podium staring at me. I give him a very pleading look as I try to mouth to him to 'help me', but before I can even mouth 'help' Pegusus turns and I quickly bow my head and walk to the podium.

Reaching the podium I stand before Joey. As we shuffle our decks I look at Joey. He seems ready to duel. To bad my heart just isn't into dueling today.  We each draw our first cards. I go first. Looking at my hand I have some cards but nothing spectacular. I put down a little low hit point caterpillar (600/500) in defense mode and end my turn.  Joey looks at his hand finally deciding on a monster he lays it down and then lays a magic card on the field.

"You've done well up to this point Joey but it ends here." I yell as I place a battle ox (1700/1000) on the field "attack battle ox his face down card." 

The battle ox (1700/1000) moves and hits the card. It flips to reveal a mystic clown (1500/1000).

"Ha you think that battle ox (1700/1000) can hurt my mystic clown (1500/1000) when it's powered by the dark energy magic card (1800/1300)." Joey yells as my battle ox (1700/1000) is destroyed 

The duel continues until we are both at 400 life points. Pegusus watches the match obviously impressed at Joey's skill or annoyed by the fact I haven't had complete control since the beginning like I usually do.  I have two monsters on the field one face down and the other is a rogue doll (1600/1000).  Finally I draw the card that will seal victory for me.  I discard the two cards on field and place my new card face down in defense.

"With this card I end my turn." I say as I place a magic card face down.

Joey looks at me, then at his hand. He decides on a card and places it face down on the field for the moment and then places a magic card on the field.

"I'll attack your face down monster with my Red eyes black Dragon (2400/2000) that receives this power up from dragons treasure (2700/2300)." Joey announces

His dragon flies across the field to attack my monster. As it hits, my card is revealed. It's a blue eyes white dragon (3000/2500).  I also flip over the magic card to reveal a dragons treasure to increase my dragon. Joey's monster falls back and Joey loses the hundred points difference.  The crowd cheers and I begin my turn. I put a low level monster on the field. And attack Joeys' dragon with my blue eyes white dragon (3300/2800). I finish off his dragon and he loses another hundred life points. Then I attack him with my hard armor monster. Defeating Joey, the crowd roars as I turn and the podium lowers. Joey stands in disbelief.

I walk back up towards Pegusus with me head hung low. Sure I should be proud but why should I walk like it when I'm returning to a place I'm not comfortable in. I look up only to catch Pegusus glaring at me. I quickly lift my head and attempt to walk with pride.  I look behind me Joey is still standing on the podium. I look down from Joey and see Pegasus's henchmen waiting for him to come down. I stand next to Pegusus and watch the crowd leave.  

Once every one left the arena I hear Pegasus's voice. "Grab him and let's go. I'm sure Yugi boy would like to see his friend again."  

At that point Kimo climbs up and grabs Joey. He then throws Joey off the side to the other henchmen who quickly grab Joey. Then they walk towards us.  I give Joey the pleading look again and mouth out 'escape quickly'. As soon as it gets out I try to make a break and run down towards the floor. Several of the henchmen let go of Joey and chase me. I hear Pegusus yell at them to get me and I run harder then I hear Pegusus yell at Kimo to grab Joey. Kimo must be the only one that was holding Joey. I run down a hallway the henchmen still trailing me. I stop just short of the door. I gave Joey plenty of time to escape and I allow myself to be caught. We get back to Pegusus and I can see Joey isn't around but Kimo is.  He got away good maybe he can warn Yugi. 

Pegusus looks at me and then reveals his millennium eye. I quickly fall to my knees and cry

"I'm sorry master Pegusus please don't. I won't do it again. I promise. Please spare me." I quickly cry out

What is eagle going to do?  Is this the end of our story?

Nope just me getting very sleepy time for bed maybe I'll dream of how to save eagle in the process.  Will try to answer some questions in next chapter.

  


Chapter 2 the trap is set

"My dear what makes you think I was going to do any thing to you? I was simply going to congratulate you on your victory. Besides I can get Joey when we return to Japan." Pegusus states as he turns away and walks towards the limo that awaits us.  The henchmen grab me and drag me to the limo.  Once inside the limo the henchmen tie me up so I won't attack Pegusus and they close the door. Pegusus reveals his millennium eye again and shoots a beam of light at me. I sit quietly as we arrive at the jet. Pegusus finishes off his drink 

"Now Eagle if you try any stunt like that again I'll make sure you never see daylight again. Understood?" Pegusus glares at me and I nod my head. Kimo comes around and opens the door he unties me and pulls me out of the limo. We follow behind Pegusus and board the jet.  I am lead back to the back of the plane and placed in another small room. I sit and reflect on how I ever got into Pegasus's clutches.

It was at the first world tournament and I was doing very well. In fact I made it to the finals where I had to battle Pegusus himself for the title. As we drew our hands I had this strange feeling.

"Let's make this duel interesting shall we?" Pegusus asked me

"How?" I asked.

"If I win this duel you will become my slave, and move in to my castle on my island."

"And if I win?"

"I will relinquish my title to you and will never bother you again. Now let's see. Oh yes lets make this a one card duel if you can beat this card with what you have in your hand you win." Pegusus said with a glare

"One card. No sweat." I said as I looked through my hand of course not knowing what he had laid down I put the strongest card I had. A dark magician (2500/2100) I also played a magic card the book of secret arts (2800/2400)." I'll attack with this card. That receives a power up by this magic card."  As my dark magician (2800/2400) attacked the card it turned to reveal a blue eyes white dragon (3000/2500). With that I became a slave to Pegusus. 

            Several weeks later, Joey returned home to Japan. He is talking with his friends Yugi, Bakura, Tristan, and Tea when he remembers the duel monsters tournament in china.

            "Hey Yugi, I went to this tournament in china and you'll never guess who was there to welcome me." 

            "Let me guess it was Pegusus right?" Tristan says jokingly.

"How did you know?  Any way, this girl named Eagle McCloud, I think, was there as the champion I had to defeat. I think he said she was the first world champion. But I can't figure out how. She looked so young." Joey said kind of confused.

            "Yugi, your grandpa has all the world tournaments on tape, doesn't he?" Tea asked

            "Yeah I think he does. Let's go to the card shop and see." Yugi said.

            Minutes later they appear at Yugi's Grandpa's Card Shop. They are inside looking at the videos.

            "Here it is! The First world tournament." Joey states excitedly.

So they put the video in and fast forward to the final duel. As they watch Pegusus and Eagle come to the tournament table Yugi's Grandpa comes in.

"What are you guys watching?" Grandpa asks sitting beside Yugi.

"We're watching the First Duel Monsters Tournament.  Do you recognize her?" Yugi asks as he points to Eagle.

"I do. It's a shame no one has talked to her since this tournament." Grandpa states

"Hey Yugi turn it up their saying something." Joey yells. 

So Yugi turns up the volume. And they can hear a very faint conversation.

"Let's make this duel interesting shall we?" Pegusus asked me

"How?" Eagle asked

"If I win this duel you will become my slave, and move in to my castle on my island."

"And if I win?"

"I will relinquish my title to you and will never bother you again. Now let's see. Oh yes lets make this a one card duel if you can beat this card with what you have in your hand you win." Pegusus said with a glare

"One card. No sweat." Eagle stated. "I'll attack with dark magician (2500/2100). That receives a power up by the book of secret arts (2800/2400)."  

As her dark magician attacked the card he turned his card to reveal a blue eyes white dragon (3000/2500). 

"So that's why eagle helped me escape. She didn't want me to become like her." Joey exclaimed

"You've seen her?" Grandpa asked.

"Yeah, I was in a duelist tournament in china and she was the one I battled in the finals." Joey said.

"Hmm. I wonder if it's possible. Hang on a minute, I'll be right back." Grandpa says quickly. He walks out of the room several minutes later he comes back with a video tape.

"What's that grandpa?" Yugi asks.

"This is the Tournament from china. I haven't watched it yet. You said she was your final opponent right?" Grandpa asks Joey.

"Yeah. She was." Joey replied

Grandpa pops the video in and fast forwards it to the final battle. They watch it a little ways before grandpa pauses it on a scene of eagles face.

"Just as I thought.  She didn't want to be there. Do you see it Yugi?" 

"Yeah grandpa.  I see it."

They continue to watch the video. They finally get to see Pegasus's face and Eagle when the battle. They watch Eagle walk away with her head down until she catches Pegusus looking at her and watch her try to walk with some pride.

"Is there any way we can help her?" Tea asks.

Just then the door slams open and a figure stands in the door. It's Kaiba.

"Of course there's a way to help her." Kaiba says

"How do you know who we're talking about?" Tristin asks quickly standing

"It's public knowledge.  Pegusus released this last week." Kaiba states throwing a magazine at them.

The magazine has an unflattering picture of Joey and Eagle on the front.  The headline reads 'local boy defeated in Chinese duel monsters tournament by The First world champion Eagle McCloud.'

"So how can we help her?" Yugi asks

Meanwhile on Pegasus's island. 

"WAKE UP.  Pegusus requests your presence." Kimo yells at me from outside my door.

"Alright I'm coming." I yell back.

Once I'm up I open the door. I wish the door would stay unlocked but it's only unlocked when Pegusus needs me. We walk to Pegasus's dining room and Kimo pushes me into a chair. Strange Pegusus isn't in here yet.

A few minutes later Pegusus walks in and sits down.  He throws me the paper that he held under his arm.  I look at the headline. 'Local boy defeated in Chinese duel monsters tournament by The First world champion Eagle McCloud.'. I look at Pegusus I don't understand the headline.

"What is this a joke? I don't remember this tournament." I ask.

"No it's no joke. You were there just last week. Apparently I erased your memory of it. Here let me refresh your memory." Pegusus states revealing his millennium eye.  A beam of light shoots down the table at me.  

"Why did you print this headline?" I ask once I can think again clearly.

"Because you're going to challenge this boy again, and his friends, too." Pegusus states.

"What do you mean?  There's no tournament this weekend." I inquire.

"I am holding a special tournament this weekend and they will be the only one's joining us. 

What's this tournament Pegusus is talking about? And how will Yugi and the gang save eagle? So many questions oh I've got a headache just writing these last few pages. Think I'll lie down and finish this story later. Will answer questions in next chapter.  
            Chapter 3 the trap 

A few days later Joey, Yugi, Tristan, Bakura, and Tea receive letters telling them of the tournament. They arrive Pegasus's castle door.

"Halt you can not go in until Master Pegusus gives the word." Kimo declares.

"Then we'll wait." Yugi responds.

Several hours later as the sun start to go down.

"Welcome to the inter sanctum. Pegusus is awaiting your presence in the central duel chamber." Kimo instructs them. "Follow me please."

They follow Kimo to the dueling chamber. There are several guards here 

"These guards will stay with you until it is time for your duels. The lady will go first. The rest of you will be lead to your rooms until it is time for you." Kimo says as the guards come towards the group. There are two guards for each person.

I am lead down a dark hallway towards a room I've become accustomed to. The door in front of me is the dueling chamber. Pegusus has brought me here several times to duel me.  If I win he allows me to roam the island for a few hours to date I've only won once. That was when Pegusus had lost his millennium eye.  To bad he quickly made me win it back.  Of course it probably wouldn't have helped if I hadn't tried to escape that day.

I stand out front of the doors with several henchmen around me. Guess I can't escape today. A few minutes later I hear my name and am pushed through the door.

"Welcome Tea. I see you are ready to duel." A voice says from a dark corner of the room.

"Show yourself you creep." Tea shouts towards the dark corner.

"Gladly." Pegusus says as he steps from the shadows. "Now I'll introduce you to my champion who will duel you.  I'd like you to meet Eagle McCloud the first duel monsters world champion."

I walk towards the podium and am lifted to the top. I look across the field and see a girl I don't know who she is, but when I look at Pegusus I know I have to beat her to save my life.

"I don't know who you are," I shout across the field, "but you won't last to see my greatest beast."

"Then let's duel and find out." She yells back to me.

We draw our hands. I wonder if the same trick Pegusus used on me will work on her.

"Let's make this interesting. I'll lay this card down and if you can beat it with what you have in your hand you and your friends can go free. But you can't use any thing but what you have in your hand." I declare

'What are you doing?!' Pegusus asks me in my head so I answer him back.

'I am winning the duel the same way you got me all those years ago.'

'Stop this foolishness. You don't know what she even has.'

I look at Pegusus his face is getting red like he's mad at me. He starts to reveal his millennium eye and I quickly reply to him.

'I know I don't know what she has but I know you do. I know how you beat me. So why can't I use what I know to my advantage.'

'Very well. Her monsters are all weaklings you could put out a Celtic guardian (1400/1200) and wipe her out.'

            I look at Pegusus he's regained his composure. Hopefully I can defeat her before he realizes what I'm up to.

"Alright I'll attack your card with this petit angel (600/900) that will receive a power up from Fairy's gift and silver bow and arrow." Tea yells drawing my attention back to the match at hand.

"A nice shot but it won't beat my card. A Red eyes black dragon (2400/2000)." I yell back to her. "And with that you're defeated. Master Pegusus may I go now?" I asked turning to look at Pegusus.

"Kimo take Tea to the waiting room. And bring the next victim." Pegusus instructed him. Then he looked at me 'as for you. You'll stay here till we finish with the others.'

Minutes later Kimo returns with a very rough looking boy. I've only seen him once and that was at the duelist kingdom tournament but he wasn't a duelist.

"Master can I finish him off like I did Tea?" I asked looking at Pegusus.

"No I think it would be best to duel him like a duelist would. No tricks." Pegusus replied. 

I could feel him looking at me and trying to figure out what I was thinking. I turned to Pegusus and asked "at least tell me the name of the duelist, Master."

"Oh very well. Tristan is the duelist. Now finish him off so we can continue the elimination round." Was Pegusus getting annoyed at me because he could tell I was stalling or was he just being very impatient?

"Tristan, let's duel. No tricks and games this time." I shouted across the field. I wonder if they found them yet.  

Meanwhile in the rooms where Yugi was being kept,

"Hey what's this?" Yugi asked himself "it's a note."

What did eagle leave them and who is "them" and what happened to Tea. Find out in the next chapter 

Ly-{Can I take a break yet?}

Me-Not till the story is finished.

Tg-{How long will that be?}

Me-Don't know may be for ever at this rate

Rb-{I don't like long stories.}

Me-To bad.  
            chapter 4 the betrayal

Yugi sits on the chair in the room and reads the note.

'Yugi don't ask how I knew you would be here just read this carefully.  When the first world tournament was held I was tricked into being Pegusus slave as I was back in ancient Egypt all those years ago.  I know this probably doesn't make since but this is true.  I may try the same trick on you and your friends chances are I've already done it to Tea.  Remember the video you watched of the first tournament.  That trick Pegusus did to me. That's what I'll probably do.  I want you to beat me.  I don't care if I'm locked away in a card by Pegusus.  Anything to liberate myself. "I hope this works." –eagle says this. I'm going to try something close your eyes and relax.'

Yugi does as the paper said. Yugi opens his eyes and can see Tristan across from him. Yugi can feel Eagle's presence with him holding his mouth shut. Yugi looks around, there's a monster face down on the field and it's Tristan turn. Then Yugi hears eagle's voice. 'Yugi please forgive me for dragging you into this. I was meant to stop Pegusus but he's to strong for me alone….'

'Silence slave!'

'It's Pegusus' eagle exclaims

'You've told him too much already.  I should destroy you now!' Pegusus yells

'You have no right to treat her this way since you won't let her go take me instead.' Yugi interjects.

* * *

Tristan watches as eagle screams and holds her head. He looks up at Pegusus he has a distant stern look on his face. He looks back at eagle. He wants to help her but when he looks down and sees the guards standing all around him. All he can to is watch until eagle is done.  It is after all her turn.

* * *

"How did you know I was up to anything?" I ask

"Oh come on I've seen the inside of you thoughts quite often. I knew what you were up to before the duelist kingdom tournament.  I figured this would be the perfect way to get Yugi boy back in to my hands."

"We're not missing all of the fun are we?" voices say behind us.

"Bakura! Joey! How did you get here?" Yugi asks

"The same as you. We had notes in our rooms too." Bakura answers.

"Hey look it's Tristan." Joey exclaims.

"SILENCE ALL OF YOU!"  Pegusus roars. 

What's Pegusus going to do to Eagle, Yugi, Joey, and Bakura, and how eagle is tied in to Yami Yugi's past? Too many questions again too many brain …. Going…. To….. Burst….. 

Will try to answer in next chapter  
Chapter 5 the power struggle

"You would think it would be nice if the slave would appreciate getting a roof over her head and fed," Pegusus states as he walks towards me, "but no she goes behind my back and tries to destroy me.  So I'll end this match and deal with all of you."

Pegusus jumps at me we struggle and he over powers me. I fall to the ground out cold.

Tristan watches as Eagle stands and looks at the field, then looks at her hand. He looks at Pegusus he's still standing there motionless with the same stern look.

"I'll attack you with this blue Eyes white dragon (3000/2500). That will remove the last of your life points. Kimo take him to the waiting room."

* * *

Inside my head I lay motionless trying to regain control of my body when I open my eyes I see Yugi, Bakura and Joey standing around me.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked.

"I think so.  Where's Pegusus?" I ask.

"He finished the duel with Tristan." Joey replied.

"Needless to say, he wasn't too happy to lose. Now where were we? Oh yes I remember all of you out NOW!" Pegusus roars exposing his millennium eye.

* * *

"Kimo bring the remaining three to the arena." Pegusus instructs from the balcony. 

I sit on the podium trying my best to regain my strength.  When I have regain some of it I watch Joey, Bakura, and Yugi be brought in. they stand waiting, not that the guards would let them get away. The lights come on in the arena and I look around. I can see the waiting area where Tea and Tristan are. They stand motionless like they're frozen.

"Ah eagle I see you found them and yes they are frozen. Now Joey will join them." Pegusus remarks as the guards grab Joey and drag him out of the arena. 

"Joey!" Yugi and Bakura cry together. I sit there still don't have full strength yet.

"Now I'll finish you all off." Pegusus yells as he reveals his millennium eye. We are blinded by a flash of light.

* * *

When we can see again we are in ancient Egypt, but something's strange.  There are two Yugi's 

"Yugi are you okay?" Bakura asks running to little Yugi.

"I'm fine. Where are we?" little Yugi asks

"home." Yami Yugi replies standing facing Pegusus.

"Ah I see you're up. Good that will make this duel very interesting." Pegusus scowls. "As you can see with two Yugi's this will be even better I only have to defeat little Yugi to destroy the Pharaoh."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Yami states standing between Pegusus and little Yugi. 

I regain my strength and go to Yami. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that either."

"Then I'll duel you and end this once and for all. And since my slave isn't going to be any help. I'll just do this myself." Pegusus yells angrily as he changes into a priest.

"Yami Can you duel him by yourself?" I ask.

"Yes. Go to Yugi. You will be helpful watching over Yugi." he replies. 

I nod and go to Yugi.  We watch as a field appears before Yami and Pegusus. 

"Yugi I have a bad feeling about this duel." I say turning to little Yugi. "You're going to have to back Yami. I'll do my best to protect you."

"So pharaoh you think your friends will be able to help you.  Perhaps I should up the stakes. If you die little Yugi dies with you." Pegusus yells.

"Let's duel so can get this over with. Eagle guard Yugi." he shouts.

They begin the duel with 2000 life points. I'm not sure what Pegusus has in mind, but it can't be good. Pegusus goes first. He puts out a card in face down attack mode and ends his turn. Yami looks through his hand and puts down a card.

"I'll attack you with Celtic Guardian (1400/1200)." Yami yells.

We watch as his Celtic Guardian runs towards the glowing space that represented the card Pegusus played, and watch as Koumori Dragon (1500/1200) defeats it, and watch Yami take the hundred point difference put his life points don't move.

"What is this Pegusus? My life points should have changed." Yami roars.

"Yugi!" Bakura yells as Yugi falls to his knees from the blow.

"Ah good it's working." Pegusus exclaims laughing. "Remember how I said if you die little Yugi dies too. Well apparently I was mistaken. For every life point you lose Yugi loses instead."

 "Yami I have an idea don't worry about Yugi." I yell at him as I place my hand on Yugi and take the damage Pegusus inflicted on Yugi.

"Eagle, what are you doing?" Yami inquires.

"Protecting Yugi now duel!" I scream.

"How sweet. The slave is going to give her life for Yugi."  Pegusus says with sarcasm.

Yami looks through his hand. "I'll lay down this card face down for now. And put this magic card down. Now I'll put kariboh (300/500) in defense mode and use multiply to defend myself."

We watch as kariboh (300/500) appears and then multiplies in to a protective wall.  Pegusus just stands there with no expression.  Yami ends his turn and Pegusus reveals his next attack.

"Very well played pharaoh but I'm afraid it won't save you very long. You see I have the card that will defeat your defense. Now I'll use it." Pegusus shouts as he puts the card on the field it's dark hole. It eliminates everything on the field. "Now since I destroyed my own monster I'll bring it back with monster reborn." 

Pegasus's Koumori dragon (1500/1200) reappears on the field. "I'll end my turn by placing this trap card on the field." Pegusus expressed.

Yami turns and looks at Bakura, Yugi and me. Yugi is standing now I still have my hand on his back. I'm doubled over holding my stomach with my free hand Bakura is holding me up so I don't fall on my face; I look like I've been punched in the stomach or something.  Yami turns around and places a card on the field face down. With his defense gone he has no way to protect himself and Yugi. 

"I'll attack you with my skull red bird (1550/1200)." Yami yells.

Pegasus's monster takes the hit and is destroyed. Then Pegusus takes the difference.  The surroundings get a little darker and a cloud appears over Pegusus and it starts to spin.

"Yami look!" Bakura shrieks. "There may be a way to win."

"I see it!" he yells back at Bakura before he lays a magic card on the field ending his turn.

Does pharaoh Yugi have a plan or is this the end of the heroes? Will eagle be okay? And why did Pegusus bring them to Egypt, and why is he wearing that silly priest outfit.

Pegusus-{it's not silly it's dignified}

Me-Sorry it looks so funny though

Pegusus-{I'll make you sorry}

Me-What are you going to do? I'm the one writing this story. I'll delete you from it.

Pegusus-{…..okay you have a point but lay off my clothes}

Me-Fine know get back in the story.

These answers and more when the next chapter is up.

  


In last chapter we left pharaoh Yugi and Pegusus dueling both have taken hits however Yami's life points remained unchanged it seems that Pegusus has found a way to cause damage directly to little Yugi, but with eagle's help little Yugi is fine but eagle doesn't look so good. Can Yami finish Pegusus once and for all?

Chapter 6 the cost of friendship

As the duel continues Yami slowly works on Pegasus's life points but Pegusus keeps knocking on Yami's life points causing me to lose more and more of my life energy to protect them. Yami has managed to bring Pegusus down to 1000 life points. The clouds above Pegusus are slowly circling and it is much darker.

"I give up on this worthless body I'll take you out like I did 5000 years ago." A voice says from deep within Pegusus. 

We watch as a figure appears and throws Pegasus's body to the side like a piece of clothing. This figure is very similar to Pegusus but does have some major differences. Unlike Pegusus this figure now has the millennium eye and he carries a staff with the symbol of Horus on it.  

"This can't be. There are no descendents from the clan of horus." i yell at the figure.

I watch the transformation take place. 

"Ha ha. When I got rid of you Horus appeared before me and told me to rule the world. But my slave," he states as he points to me, "stopped me. Know I will have my revenge before to long she will be no more and then I can concentrate on you, pharaoh." 

"I won't let that happen." Yami yells at the priest. He looks through his hand and lays a card face down on the field.

'Yami please listen to me.' I quickly tell Yami though a mind link running from little Yugi to him.

'What?' Yami asks turning in his mind to look at me.

'I don't care if I die, I was sent by Ra to protect you and Yugi and I have done both. When Ra saw what was happening because Horus insisted on sending monsters down for you mortals to summon. He decided someone must stop him, and he chose you.'

'Me? Why?'

I know short chapter but hey I'm running dry on thoughts if you have any ideas let me know. Well until the next chapter.

Last chapter Pegusus showed his true form and told the crew that he was a decipher of Horus. As eagle pleaded with Yami we found out that he was the chosen one and has been protected by eagle. But why did ra want Yami and Yugi to be protected.

Chapter 7 the final duel.

"He knew that this day would come." The priest Pegusus shouted having heard the conversation between Yami and Eagle. "The fool he thought a mere child could stop me I will rule the world and no one can stop me. Hahahahahahahah."

"Yami don't listen to him. You can defeat him as long as I have life to give you both you can defeat him. You have to believe in yourself and the heart of the cards they will help you just don't look at them." Eagle shouted.

As the words left her lips a bolt of lightning struck her and paralyzed her momentarily.  

"Silence Eagle, No matter what you tell these children nothing can stop my priest." Horus shouted. 

"Don't hurt her!" Yugi shouted turning to face Horus who was twice his size.

"And what are you going to do about it. Bite my toes" Horus said with a laugh.

"No I'll duel you!" little Yugi shouted back at Horus. Every one turned to look at him.

"Yugi, you can't. It's too dangerous." Yami yelled at Yugi.

"I have to. Eagle is putting her life on the line for us. I can't just sit back and let her die without trying to help her." Yugi shouted back at Yami

"If that's how you want to die then fine, we'll duel your way." Horus laughed at Yugi "a two on two duel."

'If you duel I can't save you.' 

'I know but I can't just sit there as you die trying to save us.' Yugi responded to me. He drew out his cards and prepared to duel. Even though a new duel had started Yami and priest Pegasus's life points remained the same. Each of them reshuffled their decks. I could only stand there held up by Bakura. I looked at the figures that stood frozen.

"Bakura help me over there." I ordered pointing towards Yugi's friends.

"What are you going to do?" Bakura asked as we reached them. The duel had started behind us. I didn't want to look I had to concentrate on what I was doing.

"Quiet. I need your millennium ring. Hurry!" I told Bakura.

He handed me his item and I started to recite a spell ra taught me before I left the ring started to glow and a power started to leave the ring and flow into the frozen friends before us.

What's eagle doing? Is she going to hurt Yugi's friends?

Ly-Hey don't hurt them. They're my best friends

Me-Who's writing this story you or me? Now stand there like a good character and be quiet. Any ways find out what eagles up to in the next chapter.

  


Yugi had just challenged Horus to a duel now eagle's doing something to Yugi's friends. 

Ly-You promised you wouldn't hurt my friends in this story. You whacked.

Me-and you're a cartoon character. I could kill you here and you'd be back in another story

Ly- that's not the point

Me-I'll kill you now. If you want? J

Ly-L

Me- thought so.

Now on with the story.

Chapter 8 calling on ra

The light grew and got warmer. Slowly the light faded and Joey, tea, and Tristan slowly started to move. 

"It's working." Bakura exclaimed

"Hey man what worked?" Joey blurted out as his mouth thawed out.

"Hey I can move." Tea exclaimed 

"Whoa where are we?" Tristan asked.

"No time to explain we need your guys help." I quickly stated. "I need all of you to walk over closer towards Yugi and Yami please."

We walked that way slowly since they were still thawing out.

"Now each of you put a hand on my back. I was taught how to do this by ra but I've never done it before." Each one placed a hand on my back Bakura still held me up because I was too weak. 

"Now each of you think about Yugi and Yami no one else. This energy has to go to both of them." I told them as the energy came in to me and went out my hands I had stretched towards them both.

Every one had a card on the field. Yugi had summoned skull, Yami had dark magician, priest Pegusus had one card in front of him face down and Horus had ax raider if front of him. Yugi had lost some of his life points and was amazed that his life points came back. He looked at Yami. Yami couldn't understand it either. They both looked behind them and saw eagle surrounded by their friends. They could feel the thoughts their friends gave eagle and she converted them to energy.

"So you got your friends free huh." The priest laughed "it won't do you any good. They can't supply you with energy during the whole duel, and when they run out your both finished and we will rule the world."

"Not while I'm here." I shouted as I started to change. 

Tea, Tristin, Joey, and Bakura all stepped back and shaded their eyes as I gave off a light. When the light dimmed they saw me dressed in a white robe and a small wreath around my head and a mystical elf stand before them. I held a huge staff with the eye of ra on the top; the mystical elf held a small rod with the eye of ra and began chanting. The staffs were golden and reflected the sun that was hanging in the sky the eye on the big staff was closed. The eye started to open as the mystical elf started to chant. Clouds appeared over head as she chanted. They started to part and a light brighter than the one I gave off came down through them.

The light stopped right behind us. It faded and behind us stood Ra. Ra stood there frozen for a few minutes. He started to move as the eye continued to open.

"This can't be. There should be no way to contact Ra." Horus shouted in shock.

"Horus you bring shame to all the gods with your selfishness" I started to say. As I spoke my voice started to fade and become deeper. 

The eye opened completely, Ra opened his eyes and talked through me.

"You must be punished for that you have done." I said. Ra lifted his hand and grabbed the rod. Taking the rod from me I sunk to the ground. Bakura ran to me and picked me up. 

Ra looked through the eye at each person on the battle field. The mystical elf that had been chanting had stopped and disappeared. Ra raised his rod higher till it was over his head. I woke up and looked at ra. I jumped up quickly and stood in front of Yugi and Yami. 

"STOP!" I yelled. 

"Move little one; I will not hurt your friends." Ra stated as the eye on the rod began to glow.

"Please no. let the duel continue, please." I shouted up to the god.

The god stood there for a few minutes.  A beam of light left his eyes and found my eyes. He searched my mind to find out why I wanted the duel to continue.  After he found it, he nodded and smiled. Lowering his rod, I turned to the duelists.

"You may continue." I instructed them.

Bakura ran towards me. "Why did you do that?" he asked as Joey, Tea, and Tristin reached us.  

I stood there looking at them "because I ……"I faded off

Hahaha, Made you think I was going to tell you right. You'll have to wait till next chapter when I reveal all

Ly- I can't wait that long. Tell me now.

Yami- If she does that the story will be ruined.

Me- besides it has something to do with you both.

Yami-(looks surprised) tell me or I'll use mind crush.

Me- use mind crush and this story will never end. You'll be stuck here for ever.

Ly and Yami- sweat drop

Me- thought so. Well until next time ahhhhhh. (Tackled by Yugi and Yami, Struggles with them and pushes them off. Pulls out duck tape and tapes them to floor and covers there mouths.) Now where was I, oh yeah till next time when I….. I mean when we find out what happens to our heroes.

  


Let's see when we left off ra had appeared and Yami and Yugi were still dueling with Horus and the priest.  I had just stopped ra from eliminating the two villains. And was about to tell why.

Yugi and Yami- mmmmmm.mmmm. (Tape still covering their mouths)

ME-(Looks at them)J are you two going to behave now?

Both nod.

Me- Okay (goes over and pulls tape off of their mouths.

Both- Ow!

Me- get going!

Both run to spots.

Chapter 9 the plan

I stood there looking at them "because I ……"I faded off

I looked at the faces that now stared at me. I couldn't tell them the real reason not yet. The duel was continuing on the field. I watched as priest Pegusus revealed his card. A blue eyes white dragon, Pushing away from the crowd I ran towards the field. The blue eyes attacked Yugi's summoned skull and Yugi started to lose his life points. I quickly thought of Yugi and his life points increased. I decided to use the mind link that Yugi had and contact Yami.

'Yami, can you hear me?' I shouted at him through the link.

'What is it?' he called back to me.

'There is a way to win this. I know you can see it.' I called to him

Yami turned in his mind and looked at me, it was only then that I noticed Yugi was there too. Yami's face was puzzled. I looked at Yugi he was puzzled too. I took out my deck that I always carry. I pull out a card that has always been my signature card.

'Here let me see your decks.' I tell both of them pulling a second card from my pocket. I place one in each deck and shuffle them both. I hand each deck back to them. 'Trust in the HEART of the cards even though I shuffled them you can still CHANGE the outcome of this duel if you pull those cards.'

I look away from them and collapse to the ground. Between giving my life energy to Yugi and Yami, and trying to keep ra at full strength my life energy was running low. I coughed and spit up blood. 'Not good' I thought, 'if I die now, they may never pull those cards.'

Bakura and the gang ran to me when they saw me collapse. Bakura lifted me, holding me so I could see the duel. I coughed again, more blood. 

"I need your help again." I stated to them. They looked at me ready to help in any way. "I need each of you to give me some of your life energy. I'm almost spent, between Yugi and Yami, and Ra." I stated quickly before I coughed again. 'It's getting closer.' i thought.

Bakura rubbed my back. I opened up my mind further to take some life energy. My coughing stopped. I sighed, looking back at ra I realized I called him too soon. Ra stood there arms crossed as he watched the duel. I turned back to the duel and thought of my cards.

Short I know but ahhhhhh! (Crash- huge block falls from sky into spot I was just standing in.) Unfortunately I have writers block may be able to get next chapter done. 

Ly- Are we done yet? Grandpa's probably wondering where I am.

Me- almost. 

Yami- you haven't' answered any of your questions from the first few chapters.

Me- okay smart guy, you answer the questions. You have five minutes before I turn the program off.

Yami-(reads story) @_@ this story is confusing.

Seto- (reads over Yami's shoulder) why have I only been mentioned a little. I'm just as important as Yugi.

Me- Seto your so impatient. I wouldn't have mentioned you if I didn't have a plan for you. I just don't know where you'll show up.

  


Well I'm back. I've decided to change the viewpoint for now it will be just Yami. But I'll still pick up where I left off.

Chapter 10

The end of the duel

Looking at my hand I wondered if what eagle had done really affected my deck. She placed one card in my deck and one in Yugi's. She didn't say what the card was.

'Trust in the HEART of the cards even though I shuffled them you can still CHANGE' why does that stick out? I thought

Then it hit me. Heart she was stressing heart and change. Maybe she was trying to tell me what card it was. I looked at Yugi it was his turn he placed a card on the field face down. He glanced at me and smiled. It was Horus's turn

"I summon trihorned dragon." He yelled as the monster appeared on the field. "And I'll attack Yugi's face down card."

The dragon reared back his head and let a fire blast loose at Yugi's card. He lost life points but regained them as Eagle used her life to restore him. We had to end this duel soon. She wouldn't be able to handle this much longer. I looked at her. She was surrounded by our friends. Bakura was rubbing her back. She coughed, her energy about gone. Tea touched her and eagle stopped coughing. I understood what they were doing. They were helping her, trying to keep her alive, giving her energy to give to me and Yugi. I had to draw that card now. I thought of the card as I dew my next one. When I looked at the card I was surprised, it was change of heart, a card I normally don't have in my deck. It was her card it had to be. 

"I'll use change of heart and take control of your blue eyes white dragon." I stated as I laid the card down. The blue eyes came over to my side of the field and waited. "Now I'll attack your Trihorned dragon." 

The blue eyes reared his head back as it prepared its white lightning attack. The attack hit and the trihorned disappeared taking some of Horus's life points with it. 

I turned to look at Yugi. He was in shock. Our decks where basically the same, only I had Exodia and he didn't. I quickly mind linked him.

'Don't worry little one. When it is time think of change of heart.'

Yugi nodded and we returned our attention to the priest.

It was his turn. He drew his card. "I play Jirai gumo. And I'll attack little Yugi." A coin appeared on the field before Jirai gumo attacked. "Heads!" the priest yelled. The coin landed, it was tails his life points went down to 200 and Jirai attacked. Yugi took the full hit. Eagle was trying to return his life points they gained slowly. She was getting weaker. 

It was Yugi's turn, he drew his card. "I'll play dark magician in attack mode and attack horus." Yugi declared as his dark magician prepared to attack. The magician let out Dark magic attack. Horus took the hit and his life points dropped to 500. Horus winced at the hit. But it was his turn now.

"I'll play bickuribox. In attack mode." He yelled as a box opened to reveal his monster. "Instead of attacking I'll end my turn."

It was my turn again. I drew monster reborn. "I'll play monster reborn and since it allows me to bring back any monster I chose trihorned dragon." I stated as the trihorned dragon appeared on my side of the field. I now had both of the most powerful dragons in the game. "And I'll attack your bickuribox with my blue eyes and I'll attack your Jirai gumo with my trihorned dragon."  Both dragons attacked and Horus lost the point difference and his life points went to zero, the priest lost his point difference and his life points went to zero.

"Arrgh you little brats," Horus screamed as the duel field disappeared and they stood in front of us. "You'll pay for this."

To be continued……

That worked out nicely and my writers block is gone. The next chapter might be the end. I'm not to sure yet I can see it in my head.

Seto- what about me?

Me- I'm working on it. 

Seto- no hurry, just I have to go pee now I've had so much coffee.

Me- @_@ any way find out what horus and the priest will do to Yugi and Yami. 

  


Okay Yami just defeated Horus and the priest. Now they want revenge.

Chapter 11 Yami's past is revealed.

I looked on in shock. Yami had just defeated them both. Now was Ra's chance.

"Hold it right there!" I yelled in a deep voice. Ra was talking through me. "You have disrespected me and my descendants. Now you will pay." Ra stated as he looked at me for any objections. I sat there now the life energy I had left would all go to him. Yugi's friends touched me one last time, trying to help me hang on. Ra raised the rod above his head.

"Yugi, Yami come over here quick." I shouted as ra gathered my energy into his rod. They ran over to us as ra began to lower the eye on the rod to his eye to aim. I raised a shield around us. Ra shot a beam at Horus and the priest. Both held each other as the beam hit and obliterated them both. The beam shock the ground as it hit. 

Ra had disappeared when the sand settled. Where he had stood, Seto now stood. I lowered the shield and collapsed to the ground. I coughed up blood. Yugi touched me and I felt his energy flow into me. Yami also touched me. They were giving me energy back. I slowly stood. We walked over to where Seto stood.

"Congratulations Yugi and Yami." Seto stated as we stopped in front of him. "I often wondered if there were two Yugi's, Now my questions been answered."

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked. I was curious but I didn't stay to hear the answer I walked to where Horus and the priest had been. The eye was still there. I picked it up the evil power was still there. It started to glow as I held it. I dropped it into a sack I had, and walked back to Yugi, Yami, tea, Tristan, Joey, Bakura, and Seto.  

"I can't believe what I saw. From where I was watching all I could see was the two you guys fought, you two and that big guy that stood behind you." Seto finished.

"And because you saw him and weren't supposed to. I must erase your memory of this." I started I lifted up my hand and started to gather energy.

"Stop!" Yugi yelled running between me and Seto who now had a surprised look on his face.

I lowered my hand and turned away.  I wasn't going to worry about it now. Who would believe Seto any way? I started to walk away, tossing the bag that held the millennium eye over my shoulder. 

Yugi caught the bag and looked in. he ran after me, so did the rest of them.

"What's gotten in to you Eagle? How do you know Yami? What did you mean protect us? Answer me!" Yugi shouted catching my attention. I wiped the tears from my eyes as I fell to my knees.

"Nothing has gotten into me. I am…was doing my job. Millennia's ago I was sent down to protect the pharaoh of Egypt. His name was amen-ra. He ruled over Egypt with a strict but fair hand and heart. One day a priest came to his castle and challenged him to a duel. The stakes were that the winner got to keep the kingdom. The loser would be locked away for the rest of his life. The pharaoh accepted the challenge, he had never lost a duel in his life." I stopped to wipe away the tears that had escaped my attempts to stop them. "As they dueled I was brought out. Amen-ra recognized me and started to lose his cool. I was there to protect him and I failed. He lost the duel and his life and kingdom. He was sealed away in that millennium puzzle. I returned to Ra, I feared what awaited me. I pleaded with ra after I told him what had happened. He raised his staff and prepared to destroy me when the goddess Isis walked in. she had been with the fates. 

"Spare her father she is needed else where." She told him sweetly.

He lowered his staff. "Where is she needed?" he asked.

"In the future by a boy named Yugi." She stated as she helped me to my feet.

"Fine then, I will seal her memory until it is time for her to remember what she was told to do." He replied as he shot a light into my eyes locking the memories of the time.

"Pegusus found me in the first tournament. I was starting to tap into the powers that were sealed. I was his prisoner ever since." I remarked as my tears started to fall. I let them. "I couldn't find you until now. I couldn't tell you not to come. I played into the priest's trap." 

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up it was Yugi. I turned away. A shamed of the way I was crying.

"It's okay. You protected us even though we ended up here." Yugi stated with his kind voice.

I looked up at Yami he was taking this all in. his stern look told me he was thinking.  Yugi turned to look at Yami. 

"It's okay. Right Yami?" he asked.

I gulped afraid of his answer. 

Wow who would have thought? Yami is really Amen-ra

Yami-Well duh, you did. It's your story.

Me- let's see (looks at title of story.) well technically it is but not really.

Yami- huh?

Me- see (pulls out a napkin) this contract say's it's all in my mind and all credit must be given to it...

Yami- let me see that (grabs the napkin and tears it up. A few seconds later a police car pulls up and throws him in the back seat.)

Officer- you're under arrest for tearing up a legally binding contract.

Me- wait officer. It's not legal if it's written on a napkin.

Officer- Oh my bad, Sorry bout that (let's Yami out of car and drives away. Yami runs away to his dressing room.)

Me-okay, any way, what will Yami's reaction me to all these details. Is he going to punish eagle? Find out in the next chapter.

  


Okay quick review. Eagle had just told Yami about a pharaoh she was supposed to protect back in his time. She revealed that he was sealed in the millennium puzzle Yugi wears. What could be going through Yami's mind? Hmm. No better not, then I'll have to explain a few things. Oh wait i have to do that any way. You'll find out.

Chapter 12?????????

Yami stood there thinking. After a few minutes he looked back at me.

"I remember a slave chosen by the gods, but I am having trouble believing I was that pharaoh." He remarked as Yugi helped me up.

"Then this is pointless." I replied. I prepared to call ra back when Seto's movements caught my attention.

"Wait eagle. I have a question for you." He started then continued not waiting for me to respond. "How can you and that priest have a blue eyes white dragon, if only four where ever made?"

"The blue eyes that you've seen where from the original Egyptian cards," I stated as my energy started to grow. I pulled a mystical elf from my deck. I used my life energy to call on her. She appeared before me. Everyone stepped back in shock. Yami however did not. Now he remembered what he had forgotten.

"You were the slave. She often called on the cards she carried to heal me or protect me on my rounds. I was that pharaoh. I also remember that my slave was stolen the night before the duel.  You wore chains preventing you from giving me your life energy." He stated. I lowered my hand and recalled the mystical elf. "Back then we had to use our life energy to bring our monsters to life so a duel generally consisted of one on one duels. But the one I lost was only because I ran out of usable energy."

"But I failed you and ra. And I almost failed you again." I replied starting to cry again. I turned and ran. I called out my battle steer as I went. It followed behind me. I stopped eventually; I slumped to the ground exhausted. I heard hoof beats coming up quickly. I looked up and saw rabid horseman quickly gaining ground I looked up and saw Gaia the dragon champion soar towards me. 

"Battle steer stand your ground." I shouted before I started to cough.

The monsters stopped before my steer. I saw the gang get off of the monsters.

"My monsters return to your cards." Yami shouted. 

I watched as the monsters returned to their cards. I guessed that hey wanted to return home. "Return battle steer." I shouted, coughing up blood this time.

Yami reached me first when my monster returned. He grabbed me and held me close. My eyes got heavy and I passed out.

I looked around, my eyes resting on Seto "Seto had me one of your blue eyes." I shouted as I caught eagle.

Seto grabbed his deck and flipped through it as he looked for a blue eye. Seto threw the card at me.

"Blue eyes come out." I yelled. The blue eyes appeared. I put eagle on and then climbed up. "Come on guys hop on. We have to find a city quickly/" It was starting to get dark, that meant it would also get colder.

Once we were all on I told the dragon to take off. We went up high so I could get a look around. There was a city to the north. I pointed the dragon that way and we got there as it started to get cold. I recognized the city as we landed just outside. It was my home city. When Pegusus sent us to the shadow realm and then to ancient Egypt, he had taken us back in time. "Dragon takes us to that castle." I shouted as I pointed it towards the castle. 

We landed in the courtyard. We all hopped off. I ran up to the steps of the castle. Eagle started to stir. I stopped and waited for her to wake. I would need her to get me past the guards. 

I awoke in Yami's arms. I shivered a little. He looked grateful that I was awake. I looked up and saw we were in a castle courtyard. I jumped up. It wasn't just any courtyard. It was his courtyard.

"Eagle, relax. I need your help. You have to distract the guards so we can get in." Yami said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"All right," I replied weakly.

I walked towards the gate. The guards lifted their spears and blocked my path.

"Halt who goes there?" the guards asked.

"It's just me, Eagle, Amen-Ra's slave." I replied.

"Miss, we missed you. The pharaoh has been worried." The head guard replied. I gulped the pharaoh but. Wait a minute I looked behind me. This must have been the night before the duel. I would have to hurry if I was going to get the others in. "would you guys like to accompany me into the castle I'm afraid I hit my head while I was out and can't remember how to get to the throne room." I lied

"Certainly miss." The guards stated. We walked in to the castle. I made sure that they could get in.

They lead me to the throne room. There sat amen-ra.  

"Sire, we have brought you your slave." The head guard stated. "Would you like us to take her to your chambers?"

"Yes please do I will be up there momentarily." He replied. They lead me towards the pharaoh's chambers.  We stopped outside the door.

"Thank you both. I will be fine now." I remarked as I opened the door. I walked in and shut the door. Yami sat on the bed dressed in his royal clothes. "Are you all here?" I asked as heads poked over the far side of the bed.

"Yep and dressed in period clothes." Yami replied. "Will you be able to send us home in the morning?"

"I should have enough strength tomorrow to open the shadow realm so we can return to our home." I replied. "But for now you all must hide, quickly into the slave quarters."

They went in just as amen-ra opened the door.

"I've been waiting all day for this." Amen-ra Remarked as he shut the door.

Uh-oh what does he have in store for Eagle? What will she do? Will she be able to return them all to the right time?

Yami- enough already I think they get the point.

Me- okay mister smarty I think it's time you had a time out.

Yami runs back to his dressing room.

Me- uh huh thought so. Well until next chapter. Bye for now.

  


Okay before I start. If you have a perverted mind I'm surprised you read this far.  This is not a sex fic. Amen-ra and Eagle do not have sex, besides even if there was I'm not going to write about it. This chapter is in Yugi's view. Not mine. He can't see what's going on in the next room. Last time I checked he couldn't see through walls.

Any way

Chapter 13- do I really need to name these

Some of us stood in the small room Eagle had herded us into. Yami stood at the door as guard. I sat on the floor, Trying to stay out from under every ones feet. The room we were in was very small. It had to be no more than the size of and elevator. It had only a simple bed. There was only one door out and that was through the door we came through.  We were very quiet. Yami had his ear pressed to the door. He was listening to what was going on in the next room.

"I can't believe it." Yami whispered. "Seto come here."

Seto scooted over towards the door. He placed his ear on the door to listen. Now I wanted to know what was going on. I started to stand but stopped when I heard a crash. Was it possible Eagle had ratted us out?  Yami and Seto laughed as another crash was heard. Now I was scared and curious.  Several minutes later the crashes had stopped. Yami and Seto moved away from the door as the handle moved. I was so scared I nearly peed my pants.

"Shh. He's asleep." Eagle whispered to us as she glanced over her shoulder. "I have to lead you to another room quickly." 

We followed her. She led us down so many corridors that I was completely lost. 

"In here." She told us as she opened the door. The room was huge compared were we had been. "We have to be careful. Unfortunately, Pegusus brought us to Egypt, but he brought us back while or doubles are here. I'm afraid I've already messed with time." 

I saw tears well up in her eyes as she told us of the doubles. Yami reached over and gripped her shoulder. He whispered something to her. She nodded and turned away quickly trying to hide her gaze from Yami. I walked over to her.

I reached up and grabbed her shoulder as I had seen Yami do. "Um eagle?" I asked tentatively. 

She turned to face me and nodded. "Um, what were you doing in the other room?" I asked still curious why Yami and Seto had laughed.

"Forget what you heard, Yugi. It was nothing that you need to be concerned with." She told me.

"But eagle, I want to know." I replied trying to find out what had happened.

Eagle looked at me. Yami can over to us. He laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Yugi, I'll tell you what they were doing in that room." He remarked.  

Eagle looked up at Yami. Her faced had a scared expression to it. 

"Yugi, Eagle is a very important slave to amen-ra. He relies on her to go to his enemies and spy on them." He stated. I looked at him confused.

"But Yami, what were you and Seto laughing at, and why were there crashes in there?" I asked.

"We were laughing at Amen-ra." A voice said behind me. I turned to see Seto standing there. "He had made a few jokes."

"The crashes you heard, Was Amen-ra accidentally hitting some vases." Eagle told us. "We weren't doing anything but talking."

"So what did you tell Amen-ra?" Joey asked as he walked over to join us. Bakura, Tea, and Tristin came over too.

Eagle looked shocked at the question. She got up and walked towards a window. She looked out it; before she spoke she wiped the tears from her eyes. Yami started to walk towards her; he stopped when she turned back towards us.

"I told him that the enemy would appear before him tomorrow. I also told him that he was I danger." She replied trying to force back the tears that showed in her eyes. Yami walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged his hand away. "Now we must rest. We must leave her early in the morning." She finished as she wiped the tears away. 

We all found a place on the floor. Eagle walked towards the door. She stood there as everyone else fell asleep. Then she opened the door. She walked out and closed the door gently behind her. 

'Where is she going?' I wondered. Even though we were separated Yami stirred. 

"Where is who going?" he asked as he rested himself on his elbows.

"Eagle, she's not here, she went out the door." I replied

Yami quickly got up. "Stay here Yugi." He instructed me as he went to the door and left us.

Hmm. Interesting, Eagle has left. Yami's chasing after her, and Yugi has no idea what's going on.

Ly- will you please tell me?

Me- no go back to sleep.

Ly- I'm not tired.

Me- well I am, besides I hit a block again.

Yami- I'm not in love with her am i?

Me- I don't know I can't see the future. Now leave me alone.-runs away from computer.

Yami- we'll find out what happens to us in the next chapter.

  


Okay so you're probably wondering why eagle left them and why Yami is going after her. Well perhaps it would be best if I retell the chapter in eagle's view.  So this chapter is in eagles view. 

Chapter 14

Amen-ra sat on the bed. I went over to him and sat next to him. He liked his lips hungrily.  I knew what he wanted, but should I give it to him knowing that Yami and the others were in the next room. He started to undress. 

"Um sir, perhaps we should wait till later. I bring you news from the other village." I told him quickly trying to stale till he was asleep. Then I could safely move my friends.

"What are they doing?" he asked as he changed into his night clothes.

"They are preparing to take over your empire. If you lose the duel tomorrow their priest will have them attack." I replied 

"Then I will not lose the duel." He replied confidently. Should I tell him it won't matter he'll lose anyway, No better not don't want to interfere with history.

He went to a vase in his room. He was upset that I brought him such news. He tipped the vase and it crashed to the floor. He whirled around and tipped another vase. I sat there afraid to move. I know how these fits are if I were to move he would hit me. He finally wore himself out after several minutes

"If that is all then," He yawned getting tired "you may leave." 

"Thank you sir." I replied as I got up. I walked towards the door and waited. When I was sure he was asleep I opened the door. 

I poked my head in "Shh. He's asleep." i whispered to them as i glanced over my shoulder making sure he was still asleep "I have to lead you to another room quickly." 

They followed me. I led them down so many corridors that if any one was following us they would get lost. 

"In here." i told them as i opened the door. The room was huge compared were they had been. "We have to be careful. Unfortunately, Pegusus brought us to Egypt, but he brought us back while or doubles are here. I'm afraid I've already messed with time, as it is." 

Tears well up in my eyes as i told them of the doubles, Yami reached over and gripped my shoulder to comfort me. 

He whispered "it was all right. Will you be okay?" i nodded and turned away quickly trying to hide my gaze from Yami. Yugi walked over to me.

Yugi reached up and grabbed my shoulder as he had seen Yami do. "Um eagle?" he asked tentatively. 

I turned to face Yugi and nodded. "Um, what were you doing in the other room?" he asked curious 

"Forget what you heard, Yugi. It was nothing that you need to be concerned with." i told him.

"But eagle, I want to know." He replied trying to find out what had happened.

I looked at Yugi. Yami can over to us. He laid a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Yugi, I'll tell you what they were doing in that room." He remarked.  

I looked up at Yami. I was afraid of what Yami would tell Yugi 

"Yugi, Eagle is a very important slave to amen-ra. He relies on her to go to his enemies and spy on them." He stated. Yugi looked at him confused.

"But Yami, what were you and Seto laughing at, and why were there crashes in there?" Yugi asked.

"We were laughing at Amen-ra." A voice said behind us. I looked up to see Seto standing there. "He had made a few jokes."

"The crashes you heard, was Amen-ra accidentally hitting some vases." i told them "We weren't doing anything but talking."

"So what did you tell Amen-ra?" Joey asked as he walked over to join us. Bakura, Tea, and Tristin came over too.

I looked up shocked at the question. I got up and walked towards a window. I looked out it; before i spoke i wiped the tears from my eyes. Yami started to walk towards me; he stopped when i turned back towards them.

"I told him that the enemy would appear before him tomorrow. I also told him that he was I danger." i replied trying to force back the tears that showed in my eyes. Yami walked over to m and laid a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged his hand away. "Now we must rest. We must leave her early in the morning." I finished wiping the tears away. 

They all found a place on the floor. I walked towards the door. I stood there as everyone else fell asleep. Then I opened the door. I walked out and closed the door gently behind me.  'Why do I feel so strange?' I wondered as I walked down a hallway. It was cold in the castle. I was getting tired from all the energy I used. I stopped as my vision got blurry and leaned against the wall. I slid down the wall, I was about to pass out. 

Interesting, eagle left them but why. I'm not telling in this chapter. But you'll find out. Until next chapter, bye for now.  
            I very really do this kind of chapter, especially in a fic about a TV show. If you don't like a chapter with sex in it, I guess you'll just have to wait till the next chapter and not read this one. 

Chapter 15

After I hit the ground I could hear foot steps. I turned towards the steps. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and it gave me a soft squeeze. I recognized it instantly.

"Yami, what are you doing out here?" I asked sure I knew the answer.

"I came looking for you. You had me worried. You had Yugi worried as well." He replied as he sat down beside me.

"I'm sorry." I remarked as tears filled my eyes again. "I have some business to take care of. But I can't even stand up now." I cried Yami reached over and pulled me closer. I felt his warm body as he held me close. He reached over and kissed me gently on the head. Then he lifted my chin and locked his lips on mine.

"Eagle I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, Yami." I replied. Yami helped me up and we walked to the room that was close to us. He helped me in and led me to the bed. 

"Would you like me to stay here with you?" Yami asked as he closed the door.

I nodded. Yami came back to the bed. He slipped me under the covers then climbed in behind me.  I reached behind me I needed energy. I felt for Yami's bulge. He obliged by guiding my hand to his crotch.

I squeezed gently and Yami sighed. I felt him move beside me. He pulled off his clothes and I could feel his penis better. It jumped to life as I rubbed it. I rolled over and allowed it to find me. I raised my arms and Yami helped remove my clothes. I sighed as Yami guided his cock into me. He rolled on top of me and began to thrust. He kissed my neck as I moved with him. He nibbled my neck. I could feel his cock start to grow as he continued his thrusts. I moaned as he released his seed. He rolled off of me.  I went under the covers and found his cock. I stuck it in my mouth and sucked on it. I felt his cock start to life again. I followed his cock up to his stomach and followed that up till I lay on top of him. I felt his cock search for my crotch. I straddled his pelvis and it shot in. he reached out and rubbed my breasts. I lay back down and he sucked on them. I rose as his cock prepared to release the seed.  He held back a little. 

"Yami……"I started. He exploded his seed into me. I screamed as I rose from the force. Then I sunk to him. He stroked my head and gave me a peck. I could still feel his cock as we rolled on our sides. I turned my back to him. He embraced me and slid his cock into my anus. He squeezed me as I moaned. Hr began to thrust, I sighed glad that we were together. He released more seed into me as i began to fall asleep. He released one last shot and held me closer. We fell asleep with his cock in me.

The sun rose, we awoke his cock still in me. He shot some sperm into me as he kissed my neck. My energy had returned. We got dressed and walked back towards the room where the others were.  

"Yami…" I started. He looked at me "let's not tell the others about last night. Okay?"

He smiled at me "okay it's our secret." He replied. I smiled back. 

Okay next chapter might be a little confusing if you don't read this. **MAY reference this chapter in later chapters, but hope you don't flame me for this one. Unfortunately it will help my story a little. Until next chapter, bye for now.**

  


Okay if you skipped last chapter. This is a very brief review. Eagle is feeling strange. Then Yami and Eagle reveal their love for each other, and decide to keep it secret. How's that for brief. 

Chapter 16

We walked into the room. Yugi had fallen back to sleep. Every one was still asleep. Yami walked to Yugi and began to wake him up. I walked to Seto and the others.

"Seto wake up it's time to go. Come on you too Tea, Wake up Bakura, Joey it's time to go home." I told every one as I turned to each and shook them gently.

After they were finally moving I went to the door to stand guard. It wouldn't be long before amen-ra realized I was gone and we would have to move quickly if the guards came by searching.

After every on e was completely awake we went to the back gardens. The guards wouldn't enter there and I could easily access the shadow realm. 

"stand around me in a circle. In order for me to take you all to the shadow realm you have to be holding on to each other and one of you have to hold on to me." I told all of them. 

I waited a few minutes before I started to call  on the shadow realm. I felt a hand grab onto my hand. i turned to see Yami standing there. we appeared in the shadow realm quickly.  I would have to make sure Yugi and Yami were returned to their one body.  

"all right next piece of business before we go back home." I stated as I turned to face them.  Every one looked at me unsure of what I was going to do. I wlked over to Yugi and Yami. I grabbed each ones hand and placed them together. A light started to glow as Yami returned to the puzzle.   Every one watched as I returned Yami to Yugi's millinium puzzle.  When the light vanished I sunk to the ground with Yugi. It took more power than I thought to put Yami in the puzzle, but I had to  finish what I started. I stood up, and began to take every one home. 

"grab hold of me. Trust me you don't want to be left here." I shouted as a wind started to pick up.

I could feel everyone hold on to me as the wind got harder. " Take us home!" I shouted towards the wind. After the words left my lips a Tri horned dragon appeared. It opened a passage and gently pushed us through. It got very bright as we reappeared. 

"is every one okay?" Yugi asked. I collapsed to the ground where we had left before.  Every one ran over towards me.  Yugi reached me first. Yami had taken over and he held me close. He gave me some energy, I started to wake up. I looked up and saw him sitting there with me, his face covered in worry. I smiled and he smiled back . he helped me onto my feet. He would have a lot of explaining to do to Yugi later.

"she's okay." He told everyone as we reached the ground. 

"please leave me I have something I need to do." I told Yami as he held me closer. He looked at me with a questioning look, but he nodded and lead everyone out.

I looked around the room. In all the times Pegusus allowed me to roam the castle I had found the secret door only once. That door was important to me I knew it. I spotted the small crack that told of the door. I walked to it quickly. My light would be just behind it, sealed in a card. I quickly found the switch that would open the door and pulled it. The door opened and I followed the stairs up to the waiting room. It was still very cold. I scanned the room, I found  the card laying on a table. My light would be there. once we were reunited I could leave this island.  As I reached the table I looked at the card. This was not my light the picture was that of Pegusus. This must have been his light before the millennium eye took over. 

I looked around the room once more, praying I hadn't over looked it. I couldn't find it any where.  I grabbed the card and walked back to the dueling arena and out the door.  Yugi stood there waiting. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Trap

Chapter 3 the trap 

A few days later Joey, Yugi, Tristan, Bakura, and Tea receive letters telling them of the tournament. They arrived Pegasus's castle door.

"Halt you can not go in until Master Pegusus gives the word." Kimo declares.

"Then we'll wait." Yugi responds.

Several hours later as the sun start to go down.

"Welcome to the inter sanctum. Pegusus is awaiting your presence in the central duel chamber." Kimo instructs them. "Follow me please."

They follow Kimo to the dueling chamber. There are several guards here 

"These guards will stay with you until it is time for your duels. The lady will go first. The rest of you will be lead to your rooms until it is time for you." Kimo says as the guards come towards the group. There are two guards for each person.

I am lead down a dark hallway towards a room I've become accustomed to. The door in front of me is the dueling chamber. Pegusus has brought me here several times to duel me.  If I win he allows me to roam the island for a few hours to date I've only won once. That was when Pegusus had lost his millennium eye.  To bad he quickly made me win it back.  Of course it probably wouldn't have helped if I hadn't tried to escape that day.

I stand out front of the doors with several henchmen around me. Guess I can't escape today. A few minutes later I hear my name and am pushed through the door.

"Welcome Tea. I see you are ready to duel." A voice says from a dark corner of the room.

"Show yourself you creep." Tea shouts towards the dark corner.

"Gladly." Pegusus says as he steps from the shadows. "Now I'll introduce you to my champion who will duel you.  I'd like you to meet Eagle McCloud the first duel monsters world champion."

I walk towards the podium and am lifted to the top. I look across the field and see a girl I don't know who she is, but when I look at Pegusus I know I have to beat her to save my life.

"I don't know who you are," I shout across the field, "but you won't last to see my greatest beast."

"Then let's duel and find out." She yells back to me.

We draw our hands. I wonder if the same trick Pegusus used on me will work on her.

"Let's make this interesting. I'll lay this card down and if you can beat it with what you have in your hand you and your friends can go free. But you can't use any thing but what you have in your hand." I declare

'What are you doing?!' Pegusus asks me in my head so I answer him back.

'I am winning the duel the same way you got me all those years ago.'

'Stop this foolishness. You don't know what she even has.'

I look at Pegusus his face is getting red like he's mad at me. He starts to reveal his millennium eye and I quickly reply to him.

'I know I don't know what she has but I know you do. I know how you beat me. So why can't I use what I know to my advantage.'

'Very well. Her monsters are all weaklings you could put out a Celtic guardian (1400/1200) and wipe her out.'

            I look at Pegusus he's regained his composure. Hopefully I can defeat her before he realizes what I'm up to.

"Alright I'll attack your card with this petit angel (600/900) that will receive a power up from Fairy's gift and silver bow and arrow." Tea yells drawing my attention back to the match at hand.

"A nice shot but it won't beat my card. A Red eyes black dragon (2400/2000)." I yell back to her. "And with that you're defeated. Master Pegusus may I go now?" I asked turning to look at Pegusus.

"Kimo take Tea to the waiting room. And bring the next victim." Pegusus instructed him. Then he looked at me 'as for you. You'll stay here till we finish with the others.'

Minutes later Kimo returns with a very rough looking boy. I've only seen him once and that was at the duelist kingdom tournament but he wasn't a duelist.

"Master can I finish him off like I did Tea?" I asked looking at Pegusus.

"No I think it would be best to duel him like a duelist would. No tricks." Pegusus replied. 

I could feel him looking at me and trying to figure out what I was thinking. I turned to Pegusus and asked "at least tell me the name of the duelist, Master."

"Oh very well. Tristan is the duelist. Now finish him off so we can continue the elimination round." Was Pegusus getting annoyed at me because he could tell I was stalling or was he just being very impatient?

"Tristan, let's duel. No tricks and games this time." I shouted across the field. I wonder if they found them yet.  

Meanwhile in the rooms where Yugi was being kept,

"Hey what's this?" Yugi asked himself "it's a note."

What did eagle leave them and who is "them" and what happened to Tea. Find out in the next chapter 

Ly-{Can I take a break yet?}

Me-Not till the story is finished.

Tg-{How long will that be?}

Me-Don't know may be for ever at this rate

Rb-{I don't like long stories.}

Me-To bad.


	4. Chapter 4 The Betrayal

Chapter 4 the betrayal

Yugi sits on the chair in the room and reads the note.

'Yugi don't ask how I knew you would be here just read this carefully.  When the first world tournament was held I was tricked into being Pegusus slave as I was back in ancient Egypt all those years ago.  I know this probably doesn't make since but this is true.  I may try the same trick on you and your friends chances are I've already done it to Tea.  Remember the video you watched of the first tournament.  That trick Pegusus did to me. That's what I'll probably do.  I want you to beat me.  I don't care if I'm locked away in a card by Pegusus, Anything to free myself. "I hope this works." –eagle says this. I'm going to try something close your eyes and relax.'

Yugi does as the paper said. Yugi opens his eyes and can see Tristan across from him. Yugi can feel Eagle's presence with him holding his mouth shut. Yugi looks around, there's a monster face down on the field and its Tristan turn. Then Yugi hears eagle's voice. 'Yugi please forgive me for dragging you into this. I was meant to stop Pegusus but he's to strong for me alone….'

'Silence slave!'

'It's Pegusus' eagle exclaims

'You've told him too much already.  I should destroy you now!' Pegusus yells

'You have no right to treat her this way since you won't let her go take me instead.' Yugi interjects.

Tristan watches as eagle screams and holds her head. He looks up at Pegusus he has a distant stern look on his face. He looks back at eagle. He wants to help her but when he looks down and sees the guards standing all around him. All he can to be watch until eagle is done.  It is after all her turn.

"How did you know I was up to anything?" I ask

"Oh come on I've seen the inside of you thoughts quite often. I knew what you were up to before the duelist kingdom tournament.  I figured this would be the perfect way to get Yugi boy back in to my hands."

"We're not missing all of the fun are we?" voices say behind us.

"Bakura! Joey! How did you get here?" Yugi asks

"The same as you. We had notes in our rooms too." Bakura answers.

"Hey look its Tristan." Joey exclaims.

"SILENCE ALL OF YOU!"  Pegusus roars. 

What's Pegusus going to do to Eagle, Yugi, Joey, and Bakura, and how eagle is tied in to Yami Yugi's past? Too many questions again too many brain …. Going…. To….. Burst….. 

Will try to answer in next chapter


	5. Chapter 5 The Power Struggle

Chapter 5 the power struggle

"You would think it would be nice if the slave would appreciate getting a roof over her head and fed," Pegusus states as he walks towards me, "but no she goes behind my back and tries to destroy me.  So I'll end this match and deal with all of you."

Pegusus jumps at me we struggle and he over powers me. I fall to the ground out cold.

Tristan watches as Eagle stands and looks at the field, then looks at her hand. He looks at Pegusus he's still standing there motionless with the same stern look.

"I'll attack you with this blue Eyes white dragon (3000/2500). That will remove the last of your life points. Kimo take him to the waiting room."

Inside my head I lay motionless trying to regain control of my body when I open my eyes I see Yugi, Bakura and Joey standing around me.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked.

"I think so.  Where's Pegusus?" I ask.

"He finished the duel with Tristan." Joey replied.

"Needless to say, he wasn't too happy to lose. Now where were we? Oh yes I remember all of you out NOW!" Pegusus roars exposing his millennium eye.

"Kimo bring the remaining three to the arena." Pegusus instructs from the balcony. 

I sit on the podium trying my best to regain my strength.  When I have regain some of it I watch Joey, Bakura, and Yugi be brought in. they stand waiting, not that the guards would let them get away. The lights come on in the arena and I look around. I can see the waiting area where Tea and Tristan are. They stand motionless like they're frozen.

"Ah eagle I see you found them and yes they are frozen. Now Joey will join them." Pegusus remarks as the guards grab Joey and drag him out of the arena. 

"Joey!" Yugi and Bakura cry together. I sit there still don't have full strength yet.

"Now I'll finish you all off." Pegusus yells as he reveals his millennium eye. We are blinded by a flash of light.

When we can see again we are in ancient Egypt, but something's strange.  There are two Yugi's 

"Yugi are you okay?" Bakura asks running to little Yugi.

"I'm fine. Where are we?" little Yugi asks

"Home." Yami Yugi replies standing facing Pegusus.

"Ah I see you're up. Good that will make this duel very interesting." Pegusus scowls. "As you can see with two Yugi's this will be even better I only have to defeat little Yugi to destroy the Pharaoh."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Yami states standing between Pegusus and little Yugi. 

I regain my strength and go to Yami. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that either."

"Then I'll duel you and end this once and for all. And since my slave isn't going to be any help. I'll just do this myself." Pegusus yells angrily as he changes into a priest.

"Yami Can you duel him by yourself?" I ask.

"Yes. Go to Yugi. You will be helpful watching over Yugi." he replies. 

I nod and go to Yugi.  We watch as a field appears before Yami and Pegusus. 

"Yugi I have a bad feeling about this duel." I say turning towards little Yugi. "You're going to have to back Yami. I'll do my best to protect you."

"So pharaoh you think your friends will be able to help you.  Perhaps I should up the stakes, if you die little Yugi dies with you." Pegusus yells.

"Let's duel so can get this over with. Eagle guard Yugi." he shouts.

They begin the duel with 2000 life points. I'm not sure what Pegusus has in mind, but it can't be good. Pegusus goes first. He puts out a card in face down attack mode and ends his turn. Yami looks through his hand and puts down a card.

"I'll attack you with Celtic Guardian (1400/1200)." Yami yells.

We watch as his Celtic Guardian runs towards the glowing space that represented the card Pegusus played, and watch as Koumori Dragon (1500/1200) defeats it, and watch Yami take the hundred point difference put his life points don't move.

"What is this Pegusus? My life points should have changed." Yami roars.

"Yugi!" Bakura yells as Yugi falls to his knees from the blow.

"Ah good it's working." Pegusus exclaims laughing. "Remember how I said if you die little Yugi dies too. Well apparently I was mistaken. For every life point you lose Yugi loses instead."

 "Yami I have an idea don't worry about Yugi." I yell at him as I place my hand on Yugi and take the damage Pegusus inflicted on Yugi.

"Eagle, what are you doing?" Yami inquires.

"Protecting Yugi now duel!" I scream.

"How sweet, the slave is going to give her life for Yugi."  Pegusus says with sarcasm.

Yami looks through his hand. "I'll lay down this card face down for now. And put this magic card down. Now I'll put Kuribo (300/500) in defense mode and use multiply to defend myself."

We watch as Kuribo (300/500) appears and then multiplies in to a protective wall.  Pegusus just stands there with no expression.  Yami ends his turn and Pegusus reveals his next attack.

"Very well played pharaoh but I'm afraid it won't save you very long. You see I have the card that will defeat your defense. Now I'll use it." Pegusus shouts as he puts the card on the field its dark hole. It eliminates everything on the field. "Now since I destroyed my own monster I'll bring it back with monster reborn." 

Pegasus's Koumori dragon (1500/1200) reappears on the field. "I'll end my turn by placing this trap card on the field." Pegusus expressed.

Yami turns and looks at Bakura, Yugi and me. Yugi is standing now I still have my hand on his back. I'm doubled over holding my stomach with my free hand Bakura is holding me up so I don't fall on my face; I look like I've been punched in the stomach or something.  Yami turns around and places a card on the field face down. With his defense gone he has no way to protect himself and Yugi. 

"I'll attack you with my skull red bird (1550/1200)." Yami yells.

Pegasus's monster takes the hit and is destroyed. Then Pegusus takes the difference.  The surroundings get a little darker and a cloud appears over Pegusus and it starts to spin.

"Yami look!" Bakura shrieks. "There may be a way to win."

"I see it!" he yells back at Bakura before he lays a magic card on the field ending his turn.

Does pharaoh Yugi have a plan or is this the end of the heroes? Will eagle be okay? And why did Pegusus bring them to Egypt, and why is he wearing that silly priest outfit.

Pegusus-{it's not silly it's dignified}

Me-Sorry it looks so funny though

Pegusus-{I'll make you sorry}

Me-What are you going to do? I'm the one writing this story. I'll delete you from it.

Pegusus-{…..okay you have a point but lay off my clothes}

Me-Fine know get back in the story.

These answers and more when the next chapter is up.


	6. Chapter 6 The Cost Of Friendship

Wow I can't believe you guys are starting to like this story.  And I thought you guys hated it. Okay I'll keep working on it. This will be interesting for me because I've got another Yugioh fic in the works. It'll be hard keeping them separate, but I'll try.

Any way In last chapter we left pharaoh Yugi and Pegusus dueling both have taken hits however Yami's life points remained unchanged it seems that Pegusus has found a way to cause damage directly to little Yugi, but with eagle's help little Yugi is fine but eagle doesn't look so good. Can Yami finish Pegusus once and for all?

Chapter 6 the cost of friendship

As the duel continues Yami slowly works on Pegasus's life points but Pegusus keeps knocking on Yami's life points causing me to lose more and more of my life energy to protect them. Yami has managed to bring Pegusus down to 1000 life points. The clouds above Pegusus are slowly circling and it is much darker.

"I give up on this worthless body I'll take you out like I did 3000 years ago." A voice says from deep within Pegusus. 

We watch as a figure appears and throws Pegasus's body to the side like a piece of clothing. This figure is very similar to Pegusus but does have some major differences. Unlike Pegusus this figure now has the millennium eye and he carries a staff with the symbol of Horus on it.  

"This can't be. There are no descendents from the clan of horus." i yell at the figure.

I watch the transformation take place. 

"Ha ha. When I got rid of you Horus appeared before me and told me to rule the world. But my slave," he states as he points to me, "stopped me. Know I will have my revenge before to long she will be no more and then I can concentrate on you, pharaoh." 

"I won't let that happen." Yami yells at the priest. He looks through his hand and lays a card face down on the field.

'Yami please listen to me.' I quickly tell Yami though a mind link running from little Yugi to him.

'What?' Yami asks turning in his mind to look at me.

'I don't care if I die, I was sent by Ra to protect you and Yugi and I have done both. When Ra saw what was happening because Horus insisted on sending monsters down for you mortals to summon. He decided someone must stop him, and he chose you.'

'Me? Why?'

I know short chapter but hey I'm running dry on thoughts if you have any ideas let me know. Well until the next chapter. I'm trying to make this story interesting but it's hard. Besides what am I supposed to do when I don't know a whole lot of the duel monster cards.


	7. Chapter 7 The Final Duel

Wow has it been that long since I updated this fic. I'm sorry. It's been a crazy week. Between work and my animals I didn't have the time to actually work on my fics. 

Ly- sure and I suppose you expect people to believe that.

Me- no not really I just expect them to believe I've come back to work on the fic. 

Yami- are you really going to finish it, this week.

Me- I don't know I'm not psychic.

Seto- ah come on guys let her be so she can write the fic. She told me I would get a big part in a chapter.

Me- WHAT! Wait a minute here I never said such a thing. Seto you're such a dork.

Seto- no you told me that you would give me a big part in a chapter after you had finished the last chapter.

Me- (turns from Seto) anyway, I don't own the Yugioh characters ……Ow okay who threw the frying pan…

Everyone- turns and points at Seto.

I chase after Seto with a roll of duct tape. I tape him to the floor. 

Me- okay you stay there. (Looks up with a gleam in eyes) any one else what to be taped up, (Everyone shakes their heads.) alright. I don't own Yugioh but I do own Eagle, Horus, Ra and all the other characters I create.

Last chapter Pegusus showed his true form and told the crew that he was a descendant of Horus. As eagle pleaded with Yami we found out that he was the chosen one and has been protected by eagle. But why did Ra want Yami and Yugi to be protected.

Chapter 7 the final duel.

"He knew that this day would come." The priest Pegusus shouted having heard the conversation between Yami and Eagle. "The fool he thought a mere child could stop me I will rule the world and no one can stop me. Hahahahahahahah."

"Yami don't listen to him. You can defeat him as long as I have life to give you both you can defeat him. You have to believe in yourself and the heart of the cards they will help you just don't look at them." Eagle shouted.

As the words left her lips a bolt of lightning struck her and paralyzed her momentarily.  

"Silence Eagle, No matter what you tell these children nothing can stop my priest." Horus shouted. 

"Don't hurt her!" Yugi shouted turning to face Horus who was twice his size.

"And what are you going to do about it. Bite my toes" Horus said with a laugh.

"No I'll duel you!" little Yugi shouted back at Horus. Every one turned to look at him.

"Yugi, you can't. It's too dangerous." Yami yelled at Yugi.

"I have to. Eagle is putting her life on the line for us. I can't just sit back and let her die without trying to help her." Yugi shouted back at Yami

"If that's how you want to die then fine, we'll duel your way." Horus laughed at Yugi "a two on two duel."

'If you duel I can't save you.' 

'I know but I can't just sit there as you die trying to save us.' Yugi responded to me. He drew out his cards and prepared to duel. Even though a new duel had started Yami and priest Pegasus's life points remained the same. Each of them reshuffled their decks. I could only stand there held up by Bakura. I looked at the figures that stood frozen.

"Bakura help me over there." I ordered pointing towards Yugi's friends.

"What are you going to do?" Bakura asked as we reached them. The duel had started behind us. I didn't want to look I had to concentrate on what I was doing.

"Quiet. I need your millennium ring. Hurry!" I told Bakura.

He handed me his item and I started to recite a spell Ra taught me before I left the ring started to glow and a power started to leave the ring and flow into the frozen friends before us.

Me-What's eagle doing? Is she going to hurt Yugi's friends?

Ly-Hey don't you hurt them. They're my best friends

Yami- Shush little one, She won't hurt them.

Me- besides, Who's writing this story you or me, Now stand there like a good character and be quiet. Any ways find out what eagles up to in the next chapter and I'm sorry it's so short I should have chapter 8 up soon.


	8. Chapter 8 Calling On Ra

Yugi had just challenged Horus to a duel now eagle's doing something to Yugi's friends. 

Ly-You promised you wouldn't hurt my friends in this story. You whacked.

Me-and you're a cartoon character. I could kill you here and you'd be back in another story

Ly- that's not the point

Me-I'll kill you now. If you want? J

Ly-L

Me- thought so.

Now on with the story.

Chapter 8 calling on ra

The light grew and got warmer. Slowly the light faded and Joey, tea, and Tristan slowly started to move. 

"It's working." Bakura exclaimed

"Hey man, what worked?" Joey blurted out as his mouth thawed out.

"Hey I can move." Tea exclaimed 

"Whoa where are we?" Tristan asked.

"No time to explain we need your guys help." I quickly stated. "I need all of you to walk over closer towards Yugi and Yami please."

We walked that way slowly since they were still thawing out.

"Now each of you put a hand on my back. I was taught how to do this by ra but I've never done it before." Each one placed a hand on my back Bakura still held me up because I was too weak. 

"Now each of you think about Yugi and Yami no one else. This energy has to go to both of them." I told them as the energy came in to me and went out my hands I had stretched towards them both.

Every one had a card on the field. Yugi had summoned skull, Yami had dark magician, priest Pegusus had one card in front of him face down and Horus had ax raider if front of him. Yugi had lost some of his life points and was amazed that his life points came back. He looked at Yami. Yami couldn't understand it either. They both looked behind them and saw eagle surrounded by their friends. They could feel the thoughts their friends gave eagle and she converted them to energy.

"So you got your friends free huh." The priest laughed "it won't do you any good. They can't supply you with energy during the whole duel, and when they run out your both finished and we will rule the world."

"Not while I'm here." I shouted as I started to change. 

Tea, Tristin, Joey, and Bakura all stepped back and shaded their eyes as I gave off a light. When the light dimmed they saw me dressed in a white robe and a small wreath around my head and a mystical elf stand before them. I held a huge staff with the eye of ra on the top; the mystical elf held a small rod with the eye of ra and began chanting. The staffs were golden and reflected the sun that was hanging in the sky the eye on the big staff was closed. The eye started to open as the mystical elf started to chant. Clouds appeared over head as she chanted. They started to part and a light brighter than the one I gave off came down through them.

The light stopped right behind us. It faded and behind us stood Ra. Ra stood there frozen for a few minutes. He started to move as the eye continued to open.

"This can't be. There should be no way to contact Ra." Horus shouted in shock.

"Horus you bring shame to all the gods with your selfishness" I started to say. As I spoke my voice started to fade and become deeper. 

The eye opened completely, Ra opened his eyes and talked through me.

"You must be punished for that you have done." I said. Ra lifted his hand and grabbed the rod. Taking the rod from me I sunk to the ground. Bakura ran to me and picked me up. 

Ra looked through the eye at each person on the battle field. The mystical elf that had been chanting had stopped and disappeared. Ra raised his rod higher till it was over his head. I woke up and looked at ra. I jumped up quickly and stood in front of Yugi and Yami. 

"STOP!" I yelled. 

"Move little one; I will not hurt your friends." Ra stated as the eye on the rod began to glow.

"Please no. let the duel continue, please." I shouted up to the god.

The god stood there for a few minutes.  A beam of light left his eyes and found my eyes. He searched my mind to find out why I wanted the duel to continue.  After he found it, he nodded and smiled. Lowering his rod, I turned to the duelists.

"You may continue." I instructed them.

Bakura ran towards me. "Why did you do that?" he asked as Joey, Tea, and Tristin reached us.  

I stood there looking at them "because I ……"I faded off

Hahaha, Made you think I was going to tell you right. You'll have to wait till next chapter when I reveal all

Ly- I can't wait that long. Tell me now.

Yami- If she does that the story will be ruined.

Me- besides it has something to do with you both.

Yami-(looks surprised) tell me or I'll use mind crush.

Me- use mind crush and this story will never end. You'll be stuck here for ever.

Ly and Yami- sweat drop

Me- thought so. Well until next time ahhhhhh. (Tackled by Yugi and Yami, Struggles with them and pushes them off. Pulls out duct tape and tapes them to floor and covers their mouths.) Now where was I, oh yeah till next time when I….. I mean when we find out what happens to our heroes.


	9. Chapter 9 The Plan

Let's see when we left off ra had appeared and Yami and Yugi were still dueling with Horus and the priest. I had just stopped ra from eliminating the two villains. And was about to tell why.

Yugi and Yami- mmmmmm.mmmm. (Tape still covering their mouths)

ME-(Looks at them):) are you two going to behave now?

Both nod.

Me- Okay (goes over and pulls tape off of their mouths.

Both- Ow!

Me- get going! Oh and again, I don't own Yugioh at this point I really wish I did. I do own Eagle, Ra and all the other characters I create.

Both run to spots.

Chapter 9 the plan

I stood there looking at them "because I ……"I faded off

I looked at the faces that now stared at me. I couldn't tell them the real reason not yet. The duel was continuing on the field. I watched as priest Pegusus revealed his card. A blue eyes white dragon, Pushing away from the crowd I ran towards the field. The blue eyes attacked Yugi's summoned skull and Yugi started to lose his life points. I quickly thought of Yugi and his life points increased. I decided to use the mind link that Yugi had and contact Yami.

'Yami, can you hear me?' I shouted at him through the link.

'What is it?' he called back to me.

'There is a way to win this. I know you can see it.' I called to him

Yami turned in his mind and looked at me, it was only then that I noticed Yugi was there too. Yami's face was puzzled. I looked at Yugi he was puzzled too. I took out my deck that I always carry. I pull out a card that has always been my signature card.

'Here let me see your decks.' I tell both of them pulling a second card from my pocket. I place one in each deck and shuffle them both. I hand each deck back to them. 'Trust in the HEART of the cards even though I shuffled them you can still CHANGE the outcome of this duel if you pull those cards.'

I look away from them and collapse to the ground. Between giving my life energy to Yugi and Yami, and trying to keep ra at full strength my life energy was running low. I coughed and spit up blood. 'Not good' I thought, 'if I die now, they may never pull those cards.'

Bakura and the gang ran to me when they saw me collapse. Bakura lifted me, holding me so I could see the duel. I coughed again, more blood. 

"I need your help again." I stated to them. They looked at me ready to help in any way. "I need each of you to give me some of your life energy. I'm almost spent, between Yugi and Yami, and Ra." I stated quickly before I coughed again. 'It's getting closer.' i thought.

Bakura rubbed my back. I opened up my mind further to take some life energy. My coughing stopped. I sighed, looking back at ra I realized I called him too soon. Ra stood there arms crossed as he watched the duel. I turned back to the duel and thought of my cards.

Short I know but ahhhhhh! (Crash- huge block falls from sky into spot I was just standing in.) Unfortunately I have writers block may be able to get next chapter done. 

Ly- Are we done yet? Grandpa's probably wondering where I am.

Me- almost. 

Yami- you haven't' answered any of your questions from the first few chapters.

Me- okay smart guy, you answer the questions. You have five minutes before I turn the program off.

Yami-(reads story) @_@ this story is confusing.

Seto- (reads over Yami's shoulder) why have I only been mentioned a little. I'm just as important as Yugi.

Me- Seto your so impatient. I wouldn't have mentioned you if I didn't have a plan for you. I just don't know where you'll show up. Therefore, you'll have to wait. Oh, don't forget to read my other story, mysteries of the millennium items. It's actually good. 


	10. Chapter 10 The End Of The Duel

Well I'm back. 

I have a chance for you to get involved. I can't think of a name for Eagle's light-yes I said light- the chapters I'm working on I refer to her as light and that's getting old. I'm giving you guys the chance to name a character. I'll give you full credit for the character. In your review or email me send me a description and a name. I'll use whichever one I think fits my story best. 

Eagle- you mean someone else gets to pick my partner.

Me- sorry but I can't do it. Besides you told me you don't like calling her light all the time.

Eagle- what's your point!

Me- well I thought about naming her hikari but after a while, I'd hate typing it because it's still light.

Eagle- -_- so what's stopping your readers from sending you several entries

Me- they can send me as many entries as the want it only takes one to win though.

Eagle- and how long is this contest?

Me- I'll run this contest until chapter 16. If no one enters I'll make up a stupid name yuck I hate stupid names. Okay enough on the contest I've decided to change the viewpoint for now it will be just Yami, but I'll still pick up where I left off.

Chapter 10

The end of the duel

Looking at my hand, I wondered if what eagle had done really affected my deck. She placed one card in my deck and one in Yugi's. She didn't say what the card was.

'Trust in the HEART of the cards even though I shuffled them you can still CHANGE' why does that stick out? I thought

Then it hit me. Heart she was stressing heart and change. Maybe she was trying to tell me what card it was. I looked at Yugi it was his turn, he placed a card on the field face down. He glanced at me and smiled. It was Horus's turn

"I summon trihorned dragon." He yelled as the monster appeared on the field. "And I'll attack Yugi's face down card."

The dragon reared back his head and let a fire blast loose at Yugi's card. He lost life points but regained them as Eagle used her life to restore him. We had to end this duel soon. She wouldn't be able to handle this much longer. I looked at her. Our friends surrounded her. Bakura was rubbing her back. She coughed, her energy about gone. Tea touched her and eagle stopped coughing. I understood what they were doing. They were helping her, trying to keep her alive, giving her energy to give to Yugi and me. I had to draw that card now. I thought of the card as I dew my next one. When I looked at the card, I was surprised, it was change of heart; a card I normally don't have in my deck. It was her card; it had to be. 

"I'll use change of heart and take control of your blue eyes white dragon." I stated as I laid the card down. The blue eyes came over to my side of the field and waited. "Now I'll attack your Trihorned dragon." 

The blue eyes reared his head back as it prepared its white lightning attack. The attack hit and the trihorned disappeared taking some of Horus's life points with it. 

I turned to look at Yugi. He was in shock. Our decks were the same, only I had Exodia, and he didn't. I quickly mind linked him.

'Don't worry little one. When it is time think of change of heart.'

Yugi nodded and we returned our attention to the priest.

It was his turn. He drew his card. "I play Jirai gumo. And I'll attack little Yugi." A coin appeared on the field before Jirai gumo attacked. "Heads!" the priest yelled. The coin landed, it was tails, his life points went down to 200, and Jirai attacked. Yugi took the full hit. Eagle was trying to return his life points they gained slowly. She was getting weaker. 

It was Yugi's turn he drew his card. "I'll play dark magician in attack mode and attack Horus." Yugi declared as his dark magician prepared to attack. The magician let out Dark magic attack. Horus took the hit and his life points dropped to 500. Horus winced at the hit. However, it was his turn now.

"I'll play bickuribox in attack mode." He yelled as a box opened to reveal his monster. "Instead of attacking I'll end my turn."

It was my turn again. I drew monster reborn. "I'll play monster reborn and since it allows me to bring back any monster I chose trihorned dragon." I stated as the trihorned dragon appeared on my side of the field. I now had both of the most powerful dragons in the game. "And I'll attack your bickuribox with my blue eyes and I'll attack your Jirai gumo with my trihorned dragon." Both dragons attacked and Horus lost the point difference and his life points went to zero, the priest lost his point difference and his life points went to zero.

"Arrgh you little brats," Horus screamed as the duel field disappeared and they stood in front of us. "You'll pay for this."

To be continued…

That worked out nicely and my writers block is gone. The next chapter might be the end. I'm not to sure yet I can see it in my head. . Oh and no offense to Courage and the other regulars but I've decided I won't add a new chapter until I get one new person to review. Sorry but if you want new chapters email this story to some one and ask them to review. I can't read the minds of everyone, even if some of my characters do. , and I can't fix something if you don't tell me what's wrong, and I'd like at least one new person to review at least each chapter. It makes it easier for me to see what everyone thinks. So please send this to a friend. The review doesn't even have to be signed.

Seto comes up and taps my shoulder

Me- what?

Seto- HEY, am I ever going to show up?

Me- I'm working on it. -_-

Seto-  ^-^ um…no hurry, I  just... um… I have to go pee now um…I've had so much coffee.

Me- @_@ any way find out what horus and the priest will do to Yugi and Yami, And don't forget to enter my contest

  



	11. Chapter 11 Yami’s Past Is Revealed

I put this chapter up just to apologize for last chapter, and of course, for Courage, you are just such a faithful reader.

Okay first let me apologize about my little comments in last chapter. I've had a pretty rough time lately and for some reason my cappuccinos aren't working like they have been,  And I really mean what I said about the remainder of the story. I would like at least on new person to review each chapter even if I get a bunch in one chapter I'll put up more if a few days. Oh and the contest is still on. If you're not sure what the contest is—what are you dumb? How'd you get to this chapter? Are you just not reading these? Sorry I'm out of cappuccinos!—read the beginning of last chapter. Oh and sorry, for the delay in chapters and them being so short- I just love all my activities. -- Any way on with the story.

Okay Yami just defeated Horus and the priest. Now they want revenge.

Chapter 11 Yami's past is revealed, sort of.

I looked on in shock. Yami had just defeated them both. Now was Ra's chance.

"Hold it right there!" I yelled in a deep voice. Ra was talking through me. "You have disrespected me and my descendants. Now you will pay." Ra stated as he looked at me for any objections. I sat there now the life energy I had left would all go to him. Yugi's friends touched me one last time, trying to help me hang on. Ra raised the rod above his head.

"Yugi, Yami come over here quick." I shouted as ra gathered my energy into his rod. They ran over to us as ra began to lower the eye on the rod to his eye to aim. I raised a shield around us. Ra shot a beam at Horus and the priest. Both held each other as the beam hit and obliterated them both. The beam shock the ground as it hit. 

Ra had disappeared when the sand settled. Where he had stood, Seto now stood. I lowered the shield and collapsed to the ground. I coughed up blood. Yugi touched me and I felt his energy flow into me. Yami also touched me. They were giving me energy back. I slowly stood. We walked over to where Seto stood.

"Congratulations Yugi and Yami." Seto stated as we stopped in front of him. "I often wondered if there were two Yugi's, Now my questions been answered."

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked. I was curious but I didn't stay to hear the answer I walked to where Horus and the priest had been. The eye was still there. I picked it up the evil power was still there. It started to glow as I held it. I dropped it into a sack I had, and walked back to Yugi, Yami, tea, Tristan, Joey, Bakura, and Seto.  

"I can't believe what I saw. From where I was watching all I could see was the two you guys fought, you two and that big guy that stood behind you." Seto finished.

"And because you saw him and weren't supposed to. I must erase your memory of this." I started I lifted up my hand and started to gather energy.

"Stop!" Yugi yelled running between Seto, who had a surprised look on his face, and me.

I lowered my hand and turned away. I wasn't going to worry about it now. Who would believe Seto any way? I started to walk away, tossing the bag that held the millennium eye over my shoulder. 

Yugi caught the bag and looked in. he ran after me, so did the rest of them.

"What's gotten in to you Eagle? How do you know Yami? What did you mean protect us? Answer me!" Yugi shouted catching my attention. I wiped the tears from my eyes as I fell to my knees.

"Nothing has gotten into me. I am…was doing my job. Millennia's ago I was sent down to protect the young pharaoh of Egypt. His name was amen-ra. He ruled over Egypt with a strict but fair hand and heart. One day a priest came to his castle and challenged him to a duel. The stakes were that the winner got to keep control of the kingdom. The loser would be sealed away for the rest of his life. The pharaoh accepted the challenge; he had never lost a duel in his life." I stopped to wipe away the tears that had escaped my attempts to stop them. "As they dueled I was brought out. Amen-ra recognized me and started to lose his cool. I was there to protect him and I failed. He lost the duel and his life and kingdom. He was sealed away in that millennium puzzle," i said pointing to the puzzle hanging from Yugi's neck "I returned to Ra, I feared what awaited me. I pleaded with ra after I told him what had happened. He raised his staff and prepared to destroy me when the goddess Isis walked in. she had been with the fates. 

"Spare her father she is needed else where." She told him sweetly.

He lowered his staff. "Where is she needed?" he asked.

"In the future by a boy named Yugi." She stated as she helped me to my feet.

"Fine then, I will seal her memory until it is time for her to remember what she was told to do." He replied as he shot a light into my eyes locking the memories of the time.

"Pegasus found me in the first tournament. I was starting to tap into the powers that were sealed. I was his prisoner ever since." I remarked as my tears started to fall. I let them. "I couldn't find you until now. I couldn't tell you not to come. I played into the priest's trap." 

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up it was Yugi. I turned away. A shamed of the way I was crying.

"It's okay. You protected us even though we ended up here." Yugi stated with his kind voice.

I looked up at Yami he was taking this all in. his stern look told me he was thinking. Yugi turned to look at Yami. 

"It's okay. Right Yami?" he asked.

I gulped afraid of his answer. 

 To be continued…

Wow who would have thought? Yami is really Amen-ra

Yami-Well duh, you did. It's your story.

Me- let's see (looks at title of story.) well technically it is but not really.

Yami- huh?

Me- see (pulls out a napkin) this contract say's it's all in my mind and all credit must be given to it...

Yami- let me see that (grabs the napkin and tears it up. A few seconds later, a police car pulls up and throws him in the back seat.)

Officer- you're under arrest for tearing up a legally binding contract.

Me- wait officer. It's not legal if it's written on a napkin.

Officer- Oh my bad, Sorry bout that (let's Yami out of car and drives away. Yami runs away to his dressing room.)

Me-okay, any way, what will Yami's reaction me to all these details. Is he going to punish eagle? Find out in the next chapter, and I'm sorry if my last chapter has scared any of you. I actually don't have any plans on stopping this fic. Like I said, I'm on chapter 21 and I actually like this fic. I mean think about it would I actually be that far if I didn't, and don't worry courage I won't quit the fic, But don't forget to enter my contest. It's no fun having a contest and no one enters it. Crys I work so hard to make this fic cool even if I don't use magic cards and trap cards. Thank you all for reading at least this far.

  



	12. Chapter 12 A Memory Is Unlocked

CrysWow I have two entries in my contest already. This is so cool! Hops around room and I like both names so far. I don't know how I'll be able to choose. I hope I get more cool names. Anyway, I guess I should start this chapter.

Okay quick review. Eagle had just told Yami about a pharaoh she was supposed to protect back in his time. She revealed that he was sealed in the millennium puzzle Yugi wears. What could be going through Yami's mind? Hmm, 

Yami- this isn't fair.

Me- what's not fair about it.

Yami- I just found out I'm a pharaoh and was sealed in that puzzle.

Me- hmm, are you saying you want me to take you out of the story?

Yami-O-O no I just don't know what to do,

Me- well think damn it I don't have all day to write chapters.

Yami- then get out of my mind.

Me- O-O getting pushy now, Fine but only if you do the disclaimer.

Yami- fine, she doesn't own Yugioh but she does own Eagle and quite a few duel monster cards.

Chapter 12 a memory is unlocked

Yami stood there thinking. After a few minutes, he looked back at me.

"I remember a slave chosen by the gods, but I am having trouble believing I was that pharaoh." He remarked as Yugi helped me up.

"Then this is pointless." I replied. I prepared to call ra back when Seto's movements caught my attention.

"Wait eagle. I have a question for you." He started then continued not waiting for me to respond. "How can you and that priest have a blue eyes white dragon, if only four where ever made?"

"The blue eyes that you've seen where from the original Egyptian tablets," I stated as my energy started to grow. I pulled a mystical elf from my deck. I used my life energy to call on her. She appeared before me. Everyone stepped back in shock. Yami however did not. Now he remembered what he had forgotten.

"You were the slave. She often called on the cards she carried to heal me or protect me on my rounds. I really was that pharaoh. I also remember that my slave was taken the night before the duel. You wore chains preventing you from giving me your life energy." He stated. I lowered my hand and recalled the mystical elf. "Back then we had to use our life energy to bring our monsters to life," he continued as he explained to the others, "So a duel generally consisted of one on one duels. But the one I lost was only because I ran out of usable life energy."

"And I failed you and Ra. And I almost failed you both again." I replied starting to cry again. I turned and ran. I called out my battle steer as I went. It followed behind me. I slowed slightly letting the battle steer get ahead of me. I hopped on its back and rode on it until we had left them behind. We stopped eventually; I slid to the ground exhausted. I could hear hoof beats coming up quickly. I looked up and saw a rabid horseman quickly gaining ground I looked up to the sky and saw Gaia the dragon champion soar towards me. 

"Battle steer stand your ground." I shouted before I started to cough.

The monsters stopped before my steer. I saw the gang get off the monsters.

"Monsters return to your cards." Yami shouted. 

I watched as the monsters returned to their cards. I guessed that they wanted to return home. "Return battle steer." I shouted, coughing up blood this time.

Yami reached me first when my monster returned. He grabbed me and held me close. My eyes got heavy and I passed out.

Sorry I had to change the view to Yami. 

I looked around, my eyes resting on Seto "Seto hand me one of your blue eyes." I shouted as I caught eagle.

Seto grabbed his deck and flipped through it as he looked for a blue eye. Seto threw the card at me.

"Blue eyes come out." I yelled. The blue eyes appeared. I put eagle on and then climbed up. "Come on guys hop on. We have to find a city quickly!" It was starting to get dark that meant it would also get colder.

Once we were all on, I told the dragon to take off. We went up high so I could get a look around. There was a city to the north. I pointed the dragon that way and we got there as it started to get cold. I recognized the city as we landed just outside. It was my home city. When Pegasus sent us to the shadow realm and then to ancient Egypt, he had taken us back in time. "Dragon takes us to that castle." I shouted as I pointed it towards the castle. 

We landed in the courtyard. We all hopped off. I started towards the steps of the castle. Eagle began to stir. I stopped and waited for her to wake. I would need her to get me past the guards. 

Okay I changed it again to Eagle's view

I awoke in Yami's arms. We were under the blue eyes white dragon. I shivered a little. He looked grateful that I was awake. I looked up and saw we were in a castle courtyard. I jumped up. It wasn't just any courtyard. It was his courtyard.

"Eagle, relax. I need your help. You have to distract the guards so we can get in." Yami said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"All right," I replied weakly.

I walked towards the gate. The guards lifted their spears and blocked my path.

"Halt who goes there?" the guards asked.

"It's just me, Eagle, Amen-Ra's slave." I replied.

"Miss, we missed you. The pharaoh has been worried." The head guard replied. I gulped the pharaoh but. Wait a minute I looked behind me. This must have been the night before the duel. I would have to hurry if I was going to get the others in. "would you guys like to accompany me into the castle I'm afraid I hit my head while I was out and can't remember how to get to the throne room." I lied

"Certainly miss." The guards stated. We walked in to the castle. I made sure that they could get in.

They lead me to the throne room. There sat amen-ra.  

"Sire, we have brought you your slave." The head guard stated. "Would you like us to take her to your chambers?"

"Yes please do I will be up there momentarily." He replied. They lead me towards the pharaoh's chambers. We stopped outside the door.

"Thank you both. I will be fine now." I remarked as I opened the door. I walked in and shut the door. Yami sat on the bed dressed in his royal clothes. "Are you all here?" I asked as heads poked over the far side of the bed.

"Yep and dressed in period clothes." Yami replied. "Will you be able to send us home in the morning?"

"I should have enough strength tomorrow to open the shadow realm so we can return to our home." I replied. "But for now you all must hide, quickly into the slave quarters."

They went in just as amen-ra opened the door.

"I've been waiting all day for this." Amen-ra Remarked as he shut the door.

To be continued…

Uh-oh what does he have in store for Eagle? What will she do? Will she be able to return them all to the right time?

Yami- enough already I think they get the point.

Me- okay mister smarty I think it's time you had a time out.

Yami runs back to his dressing room.

Me- uh huh thought so. Don't forget my contest. Remember there is no limit to how many times you can enter, but all entries must be made by chapter 16, but please make sure your names are girls. I'd hate to make Eagle's light a guy. Well until next chapter. Oh and please leave your first name or penname so I can give you credit when I get to that chapter. Well until next chapter. Bye for now.


	13. Chapter 13 Yugi's Confused

Well it's been about a month since I last updated. I've been pretty busy I guess. Can't believe it's almost Christmas. I may be willing to leave a few chapters extra **IF someone leaves me a ****REAL****LY nice review ****WITH a name for my contest, So ****courage don't forget to enter again. Okay before I start, this chapter is in Yugi's view. Not mine. He can't see what's going on in the next room. Last time I checked he couldn't see through walls.-sorry getting tired and aggravated. - ****Of course, I don't own Yugioh but you already knew that.  If you aren't sure what the contest is, read chapter ten again. New entries are always accepted. **

Any way

Chapter 13- I don't know what to call this chapter? give me an idea.

Some of us stood in the small room Eagle had herded us into. Yami stood at the door as guard. I sat on the floor, trying to stay out from under every ones feet. The room we were in was very small. It had to be no more than the size of and elevator. It had only a simple bed. There was only one door out and that was through the door we came through.  We were very quiet. Yami had his ear pressed to the door. He was listening to what was going on in the next room.

"I can't believe it." Yami whispered. "Seto come here."

Seto scooted over towards the door. He placed his ear on the door to listen. Now I wanted to know what was going on. I started to stand but stopped when I heard a crash. Was it possible Eagle had ratted us out?  Yami and Seto laughed as another crash was heard. Now I was scared and curious.  Several minutes later the crashes had stopped. Yami and Seto moved away from the door as the handle moved. I was so scared I nearly peed my pants.

"Shh. He's asleep." Eagle whispered to us as she glanced over her shoulder. "I have to lead you to another room quickly." 

We followed her. She led us down so many corridors that I was completely lost. 

"In here." She told us as she opened the door. The room was huge compared were we had been. "We have to be careful. Unfortunately, Pegusus brought us to Egypt, but he brought us back while or doubles are here. I'm afraid I've already messed with time." 

I saw tears well up in her eyes as she told us of the doubles. Yami reached over and gripped her shoulder. He whispered something to her. She nodded and turned away quickly trying to hide her gaze from Yami. I walked over to her.

I reached up and grabbed her shoulder as I had seen Yami do. "Um eagle?" I asked tentatively. 

She turned to face me and nodded. "Um, what were you doing in the other room?" I asked still curious why Yami and Seto had laughed.

"Forget what you heard, Yugi. It was nothing that you need to be concerned with." She told me.

"But Eagle, I want to know." I replied trying to find out what had happened.

Eagle looked at me. Yami can over to us. He laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Yugi, I'll tell you what they were doing in that room." He remarked.  

Eagle looked up at Yami. Her faced had a scared expression to it. 

"Yugi, Eagle is a very important slave to amen-ra. He relies on her to go to his enemies and spy on them." He stated. I looked at him confused.

"But Yami, what were you and Seto laughing at, and why were there crashes in there?" I asked.

"We were laughing at Amen-ra." A voice said behind me. I turned to see Seto standing there. "He had made a few jokes."

"The crashes you heard, Was Amen-ra accidentally hitting some vases." Eagle told us. "We weren't doing anything but talking."

"So what did you tell Amen-ra?" Joey asked as he walked over to join us. Bakura, Tea, and Tristin came over too.

Eagle looked shocked at the question. She got up and walked towards a window. She looked out it; before she spoke she wiped the tears from her eyes. Yami started to walk towards her; he stopped when she turned back towards us.

"I told him that the enemy would appear before him tomorrow. I also told him that he was I danger." She replied trying to force back the tears that showed in her eyes. Yami walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged his hand away. "Now we must rest. We must leave her early in the morning." She finished as she wiped the tears away. 

We all found a place on the floor. Eagle walked towards the door. She stood there as everyone else fell asleep. Then she opened the door. She walked out and closed the door gently behind her. 

'Where is she going?' I wondered. Even though we were separated Yami stirred. 

"Where is who going?" he asked as he rested himself on his elbows.

"Eagle, she's not here, she went out the door." I replied

Yami quickly got up. "Stay here Yugi." He instructed me as he went to the door and left us.

Hmm. Interesting, Eagle has left. Yami's chasing after her, and Yugi has no idea what's going on.

Ly- will you please tell me?

Me- no, now go back to sleep.

Ly- I'm not tired.

Me- well I am, besides I hit a block again.

Yami- I'm not in love with her am i?

Me- I don't know I can't see the future. Now leave me alone.-runs away from computer.

Yami- we'll find out what happens to us in the next chapter.

Eagle-no you won't

Me- shut up, you're giving away secrets again.

Eagle- what you get for not giving me bigger part in this chapter.

Me- it's not too late for me to delete you from it.

Eagle-O-O you wouldn't

Me- watch me if you keep it up.

Eagle okay you win um folks before she runs me off don't forget to review **Ow stop it hurts. Hurry before it's too late.**


	14. Review 1

Wow, it's been over a month. Since no one left me a really nice review before Christmas, I decided to wait a month to put up the next chapter on my stories and I'm going to add a new story tonight- no it's not a Yugioh story. In order to find out what it is you'll have to go into my profile to find out. Okay this isn't really a chapter. I just thought I would put in something. I thought I would remind all of you what has happened in the last few chapters and tell you other things like what I was doing when I started this story.

Chapter 1- we met Eagle who was taken prisoner by Pegasus and had the first duel of the story.

Tidbit of information- when I started this fic the original title was my struggle to be free and it was supposed to be like a play. I started writing it on 6-16-2002 I didn't publish it on fanfiction.net until a few months later.

Chapter 2- we finally meet all the rest of the Yugioh cast, and I tell a little more about Eagle and how Pegasus took her. I also began to set the story for another duel to take place.

Tidbit- when I published this chapter of fanfiction.net I released it with three other chapters. I had and still have no patience for waiting on anything. 

Chapter 3- I revealed the location of the duel and showed a hidden side to Eagle. I left it as a cliffhanger as Yugi picked up a note and began to read it.

Tidbit- this is when I began to read one of my favorite stories 'the past, present and the future' by mystic dragon this became an influence later in my story. At this point, I had been working on this fic for three days.

Chapter 4-short chapter I'm not going to tell you what happened you'd just have to read it. At least it's short.

Tidbit- hmm… not really anything to say about this chapter, except that I had been working on it for four days straight.

Chapter 5- now you really see the struggle between Eagle and Pegasus. This chapter ends with the gang in Egypt 5000 years in the past. I also start the duel between Yami and Pegasus. 

Tidbit- I'm not sure where the swirling clouds came in or why I even put them in this story. They really don't do anything. At this point, my life began to get a little hectic. Fair was three weeks away and I had to get my animals ready, so it was several weeks before I actually got around to chapter 6

Chapter 6- in this chapter Pegasus reveals his true form. More of Eagle's past is also revealed. Eagle is slowly dying and I leave you on a cliff once again as Yami asks why

Tidbit- you know it is funny how sleep and all those cappuccinos can really mess with a story. I was working on this chapter for days trying to get it just right. Hmm, it's still not quite right.

Chapter 7 Horus makes his appearance and Yugi decides to duel willingly giving up the protection Eagle was giving him. Towards the end of the chapter, Eagle is heading over towards Joey, Tea, and Tristan, who have been standing there frozen.

Tidbit- okay it was hot and our air conditioner broke and I was hot just having those three in a frozen state helped me cool off. It's funny how I keep beating my own character up, but there is some point to it, But I wasn't quite sure what the point was.

Chapter 8- Eagle is thawing out the three frozen friends and I slowly release a little more info out on Eagle. Eagle also summons Ra but refuses to let him end the duel, only Ra knows why she stopped him.

Tidbit- hmm, oh yeah, when I started writing this chapter I was totally into my absolute favorite fanfic by mystic dragon. It rather shows in the next few chapters I liked the ideas that she came up with, I also started writing my second Yugioh fic 'mysteries of the millennium items'

Chapter 9- Eagle helps Yugi and Yami in their duel by giving them a few cards. Eagle isn't looking to good either. She's coughing up blood from where she summoned Ra and is giving Yugi and Yami her life energy. 

Tidbit- this was the last chapter I managed to squeeze out before fair. I wasn't home for a whole week and after that, it took me another two weeks to get to the next chapter. I had two rabbit shows in those three weeks.

Chapter 10- with a view change we see what's going through Yami's head. He realizes what the card was Eagle had given both of them. Yami was trying to end the duel quickly because of Eagles' health. They defeated Horus and the priest.

Tidbit-when I started writing the chapter, I was not even sure if the next chapter would be the last, so there was no contest yet. However as I kept writing I found another slight plot twist I could add and it worked in nicely- this story may never end. : )

Chapter 11- Eagle protects the gang as Ra obliterates Horus and the priest. When every thing settles, Seto is standing where Ra had been and I reveal Yami's past. I also reveal more of Eagle's past.

Tidbit-most of the comments I wrote before the start of each chapter and after each one I wrote just for fanfiction.net in the original there where no comment. The part at the end where Yami tears up a contract written on a napkin was in the original though.

Chapter 12-Eagle proves she is human and shows her frustration and sadness at almost losing Yami to the priest again.  She also helps them get into the palace of Amen-ra (Yami) and I once again leave you on a cliff

Tidbit-At the time I put the chapter up I was working on cleaning up chapter 15 I have since finished it and it will be up soon. I left this chapter off on probably the worst spot ever but I leave you to think about what might happen and might not. I'm sorry for all those view changes but I'd hate to explain how they got from one area to another, besides it helps move the story. 

Chapter 13- after she hides them into a small room. Yugi hears strange sounds. When the sounds stop eagle leads them to another room and Yugi tries to find out what had happened. She tells reluctantly and by the end of the chapter, she leaves the gang with Yami chasing after her.

Tidbit- what can I really say about this one… oh by now I was getting kind of bored with the whole story but I keep on writing it.  I didn't really like the way I ended the chapter but. It seemed to work out well when it goes into the next chapter. Originally, the next chapter didn't even exist and was actually chapter 15.

Well now that everyone is caught up, you can now read chapter 14. Don't review this chapter. Unless your leaving me a character for the contest which ends in just **two chapters. I'll look at all of them. ****Please review the next chapter with a name for the contest. The more you enter the more chances you get to have your name appear in each chapter after the contest.**

  



	15. Chapter 14 Eagle's view of the Pharaoh

Now that every one is caught up. I can really begin this chapter. Okay so you're probably wondering why eagle left them and why Yami is going after her. Well perhaps it would be best if I retell the last chapter in eagle's view.  So this chapter is in eagles view. 

Chapter 14

Amen-ra sat on the bed. I went over to him and sat next to him. He liked his lips hungrily.  I knew what he wanted, but should I give it to him knowing that Yami and the others were in the next room. He started to undress. 

"Um sir, perhaps we should wait till later. I bring you news from the other village." I told him quickly trying to stale till he was asleep. Then I could safely move my friends.

"What are they doing?" he asked as he changed into his nightclothes.

"They are preparing to take over your empire. If you lose the duel tomorrow their priest will have them attack." I replied 

"Then I will not lose the duel." He replied confidently. Should I tell him it won't matter he'll lose anyway, No better not don't want to interfere with history.

He went to a vase in his room. He was upset that I brought him such news. He tipped the vase and it crashed to the floor. He whirled around and tipped another vase. I sat there afraid to move. I know how these fits are if I were to move he would hit me. He finally wore himself out after several minutes

"If that is all then," He yawned getting tired "you may leave." 

"Thank you sir," I replied as I got up. I walked towards the door and waited. When I was sure he was asleep I opened the door. 

I poked my head in "Shh. He's asleep." i whispered to them as i glanced over my shoulder making sure he was still asleep "I have to lead you to another room quickly." 

They followed me. I led them down so many corridors that if any one was following us they would get lost. 

"In here." i told them as i opened the door. The room was huge compared were they had been. "We have to be careful. Unfortunately, Pegusus brought us to Egypt, but he brought us back while or doubles are here. I'm afraid I've already messed with time, as it is." 

Tears well up in my eyes as i told them of the doubles, Yami reached over and gripped my shoulder to comfort me. 

He whispered, "It was all right. Will you be okay?" i nodded and turned away quickly trying to hide my gaze from Yami. Yugi walked over to me.

Yugi reached up and grabbed my shoulder as he had seen Yami do. "Um eagle?" he asked tentatively. 

I turned to face Yugi and nodded. "Um, what were you doing in the other room?" he asked curious 

"Forget what you heard, Yugi. It was nothing that you need to be concerned with." i told him.

"But eagle, I want to know." He replied trying to find out what had happened.

I looked at Yugi. Yami can over to us. He laid a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Yugi, I'll tell you what they were doing in that room." He remarked.  

I looked up at Yami. I was afraid of what Yami would tell Yugi 

"Yugi, Eagle is a very important slave to amen-ra. He relies on her to go to his enemies and spy on them." He stated. Yugi looked at him confused.

"But Yami, what were you and Seto laughing at, and why were there crashes in there?" Yugi asked.

"We were laughing at Amen-ra." A voice said behind us. I looked up to see Seto standing there. "He had made a few jokes."

"The crashes you heard, was Amen-ra accidentally hitting some vases." i told them "We weren't doing anything but talking."

"So what did you tell Amen-ra?" Joey asked as he walked over to join us. Bakura, Tea, and Tristin came over too.

I looked up shocked at the question. I got up and walked towards a window. I looked out it; before i spoke i wiped the tears from my eyes. Yami started to walk towards me; he stopped when i turned back towards them.

"I told him that the enemy would appear before him tomorrow. I also told him that he was I danger." i replied trying to force back the tears that showed in my eyes. Yami walked over to m and laid a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged his hand away. "Now we must rest. We must leave her early in the morning." I finished wiping the tears away. 

They all found a place on the floor. I walked towards the door. I stood there as everyone else fell asleep. Then I opened the door. I walked out and closed the door gently behind me.  'Why do I feel so strange?' I wondered as I walked down a hallway. It was cold in the castle. I was getting tired from all the energy I used. I stopped as my vision got blurry and leaned against the wall. I slid down the wall, I was about to pass out. 

Interesting, eagle left them but why. I'm not telling in this chapter. But you'll find out. Until next chapter, bye for now. And thanks for the reviews. Don't forget the contest see chapter 10 for details


	16. Chapter 15 Eagle And Yami's Love?

Okay this isn't the original chapter 15 I redid it. I had to only because it would have changed the rating, To a rated r or a nc-17 but wait there's no nc-17 and I really didn't want to change the story to a rated r. if you want to read the original chapter 15 e-mail me and I'll send it to you, But don't say I didn't warn you.

I don't own the characters from Yugioh. I do own eagle, the song that Yami's mom sang to him.-when you get to it, it's somewhat based on the tune of Christmas don't be late. Don't ask!-

Chapter 15

After I hit the ground, I could hear footsteps. I turned towards the steps. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and it gave me a soft squeeze. I recognized it instantly.

"Yami, what are you doing out here?" I asked sure I knew the answer.

"I came looking for you. You had me worried. You had Yugi worried as well." He replied as he sat down beside me.

"I'm sorry." I remarked as tears filled my eyes again. "I have some business to take care of. But I can't even stand up now." I cried Yami reached over and pulled me closer. I felt his warm body as he held me close. He reached over and kissed me gently on the head. Then he lifted my chin and locked his lips on mine.

"Eagle I love you." He whispered in my ear. After he removed his lips from mine

I was shocked that he felt that way. I could feel old emotions rush over me. Emotions I had pushed away for millennias. All I could do was smile. Yami helped me up and we walked down the hall until we came to a garden

As we entered the garden, Yami pulled me closer. "Eagle, what are you really doing out here this late at night?" he asked before pecking my check.

"I came here to watch that." I replied pointing towards the castle walls.

A person hopped over the wall with great ease. He landed with a soft thud and stood there for a moment. I recognized him. It was the thief from my dreams. His hair shined like silver. In fact, his hair was white. His brown eyes searched the garden looking for the door. I pulled Yami down behind some bushes. The thief found the door and quickly ran through it.

"What was that all about?" Yami asked.

"Shh you'll see." I told him quietly as the thief reappeared in the door carrying a person over his shoulder. Yami recognized the person and began to stand. I quickly pulled him down and told him to watch. The person on his shoulder was me. Well at least me from that particular time. He jumped the wall leaving Yami and me in the garden alone.

I got up from the ground. Yami followed me. We walked a way in the garden. I lead Yami to a secret passage that I often used to get in and out of the castle quickly. 

"I remember this hallway." Yami remarked as a torch lit itself. We walked down it until we reached a chamber. A priest stood behind the only alter in the room. I signaled to Yami to stay quiet and to stay behind a column. I continued to walk up to the priest.

"Ah Eagle I see you've returned to me." The priest turned and looked at me. I bowed to him quickly. When I looked up, I looked at the priest. He looked exactly like Seto. 

"Sir I bring news. The pharaoh is in danger. The priest from the next village wishes to destroy him."

The priest thought for a few moments before he spoke again. "Thank you my dear. You have done your job well." The priest turned from me. I glanced at the column where Yami was hiding. The priest turned with a chain in his hands. He finished a spell that he cast over the chain before he turned his attention back to me. "Here place this on the pharaoh's bed when he awakens in the morning he'll find it and it will protect him." I nodded taking the chain the priest held. I walked to the column and stopped before it. I signaled for Yami to follow after I made sure the priest was not looking. 

After we had entered the garden again, Yami gripped my shoulder and pulled me to a stop. 

"What is it Yami?" I asked turning to look at him.

"That chain? I wore it at the duel didn't I?" he asked looking at the chain

I nodded 

"It protected me and made me enter the puzzle. Didn't it?" he asked still looking at the chain.

"It did protect you but it didn't make you enter the puzzle. It sealed the puzzle so the priest of Horus could not summon the shadow realm any further." I replied I waited for his next question.

He paused for a moment trying to take in the information I had given him. "So who put me in the puzzle?" he asked looking up into my eyes now.

I turned slightly, and looked at the ground. I didn't want to tell him. How could I? We loved each other back then didn't we? I couldn't tell him I had placed him in the puzzle. That I was forced to place him in that Ra forsaken puzzle. I couldn't do it, or could I?

"I… I…"I stuttered trying to find the right words. Tears filled my eyes and began to drop making the ground wet. "I placed you in the puzzle." I cried finally finding the words. I fell to the ground still slightly turned to Yami after the words left my lips. I couldn't bear to see his reaction and my tears erupted out.

After a few minutes of silence Yami asked me one more question "Why?" he kneeled beside me and lifted my chin up so I could look into his eyes.

I gulped before I could speak "he…he… he forced me. He knew I was the only one who could unleash the destructive power of the puzzle. I…i… couldn't destroy you so I placed you in the puzzle, sealing you away, Away from your kingdom, away from the shadow games, and away from me." I cried harder as I told him everything. "I loved you Yami and I always will love you." I cried falling into his shoulder. I felt him place a hand on my back. He gently stroked my back. My crying softened and I could hear Yami humming. I looked up at him. He was humming a song his mother had sung to him when he was little and couldn't sleep.

I joined in with his humming by singing the words I knew 

"Hush my baby, I am here, I know that you are scared, let the night take you to sleep and when you wake I will keep you safe, you will be safe here with me, our army will protect the streets. So hush my baby I am here, to protect you while you sleep." I sang. Yami stopped and looked at me.

"I didn't see it till now, the love that grew in my heart and in yours, the love that was sealed away." He looked in my eyes. "The love you shared for me. That you had to keep quiet all these millennia, and secretly I knew that you would one day be my bride. I just didn't know it until I brought you here on the blue eyes white dragon. I was always told Ra would pick my bride, I never expected her to be so close."

I closed my eyes as he planted a kiss on my forehead. "Yami I must take this chain to your sleeping quarters. If you don't get it you will never be sealed in the puzzle." I interrupted. 

He nodded and we got up from the dirt. We walked into the corridors. Yami kissed me one last time as I began to turn from him.

 "Yami…" I started. He looked at me. I had to tell him something before he got back to the others "let's not tell the others about tonight. Okay?"

He smiled at me "okay it's our secret." He replied. I smiled back and turned down the hallway to place the chain on Amen-Ra's bed

Okay that actually turned out better than my first chapter 15, and I kept it clean smiles and hops around the room I spent weeks trying to figure out how to make a clean chapter. I'm so happy. Okay now that this chapter is finished, I can finally work on the next chapter to see if I can't make it fit in with this one. It shouldn't be too hard. Okay read, review, and don't forget this is almost your last chance to enter my contest. If I don't get a name that stands out I'll have to write a really funky name- you don't want that do you?- well by for now.

  



	17. Chapter 16 The Return Home

Okay if you skipped last chapter. This is a very brief review. Eagle is feeling strange. Then Yami and Eagle reveal their love for each other, and decide to keep it secret. How's that for brief. This is also your last chance to come up with a name for a character. I only have two so you still have a chance. 

Chapter 16 returning home

I walked into the room. Yugi and Yami had fallen back to sleep. Every one was still asleep. I walked to Yami and woke him up. He went over to Yugi and began to wake him up. I walked to Seto and the others.

"Seto wake up it's time to go. Come on you too Tea, Wake up Bakura, Joey it's time to go home. Tristan come on let's go" I told every one as I turned to each and shook them gently.

After they were finally moving, I went to the door to stand guard. It would not be long before amen-ra realized I was gone and we would have to move quickly if the guards came by searching.

After every one was completely awake, we sneaked around to the back gardens being very careful not to be caught by the guards. I knew the guards would not enter there and I could easily access the shadow realm. 

"Stand around me in a circle. In order for me to take you all to the shadow realm you have to be holding on to each other and one of you have to hold on to me." I told all of them. 

I waited a few minutes before I started to call on the shadow realm. I felt a hand grab onto my hand. I turned to see Yami standing there. We appeared in the shadow realm quickly. I would have to make sure Yugi and Yami were returned to their one body.  

"All right next piece of business before we go back home." I stated as I turned to face them. Every one looked at me unsure of what I was going to do. I walked over to Yugi and Yami. I grabbed each ones hand and placed them together. A light started to glow as Yami returned to the puzzle. Every one watched as I returned Yami to Yugi's millennium puzzle. When the light vanished, I sunk to the ground with Yugi. It took more power than I thought to put Yami in the puzzle, but I had to finish what I started. I stood up, and began to take every one home. 

"Grab hold of me. Trust me you don't want to be left here." I shouted as a wind started to pick up.

I could feel everyone hold on to me, as the wind got harder. "Take us home!" I shouted towards the wind. After the words left my lips a Tri horned dragon appeared. It opened a passage and gently pushed us through. It got very bright as we reappeared. 

"Is every one okay?" Yugi asked. I collapsed to the ground where we had left before. Every one ran over towards me. Yugi reached me first. Yami had taken over and he held me close. He gave me some energy. I started to wake up. I looked up and saw him sitting there with me, his face covered in worry. I smiled and he smiled back. He helped me onto my feet. He would have a lot of explaining to do to Yugi later.

"She's okay." He told everyone as we reached the ground. 

"Please leave me I have something I need to do." I told Yami as he held me closer. He looked at me with a questioning look, but he nodded and led everyone out.

I looked around the room. In all the times Pegasus allowed me to roam the castle, I had found the secret door only once. That door was important to me I knew it. I spotted the small crack that told of the door. I walked to it quickly. My light would be just behind it, sealed in a card. I quickly found the switch that would open the door and pulled it. The door opened and I followed the stairs up to the waiting room. It was still very cold. I scanned the room; I found the card lying on a table. My light would be there. Once we were reunited, I could leave this island. As I reached the table, I looked at the card. This was not my light the picture was that of Pegasus. This must have been his light before the millennium eye took over. 

I looked around the room once more, praying I had not over looked it. I could not find it anywhere. I grabbed the card and walked back to the dueling arena and out the door. Yugi stood there waiting. Yami had retreated to his soul room. I looked at the faces staring at me with concern.

"I'm going to need your help," I began 

Okay that is it for this chapter. Hey, look another cliffhanger. Sorry but it has to be at least for now. Let me know if I should change the title. The next time I update the contest will be over. I have four names right now. I would like more- I love having different things to choose from- if you don't want a stupid name like hikari or aibou then leave me some good names. This will also be my last update until the first part of august, so don't worry if I don't update right away. Okay you know the drill read and review. If you have any ideas for the next chapters please let me know.


	18. Chapter 17 Searching For The Light

Wow am I really on chapter 17 already. My original idea done sort of but for some reason I just don't want it to end. Um…maybe it has something to do with the fact I have Eagle searching for her light. I'd like to thank all of you who entered my contest. By me putting up this chapter the contest is know over. I won't tell you who it is yet you'll know in a few seconds. Any very let us begin this chapter shall we I am curious where It will go. 

LY- um Yami she has that dazed look in her eyes.

Yami- I know little one. That is what happens when she does not get enough sleep.

Ly- oh, can't you use mind crush or something to put her out of her misery.

Yami- no little one, if I do that we will never get out of here.

Me- anyway on with the story. Again, I do not own the Yugioh characters but I do own Eagle and the other characters I create. Of course, if you think about it why would I be putting this story up on the net if I did own Yugioh. 

Chapter 17 in search of the light

"I'm going to need your help," I began 

"With what?" Yugi asked looking at me closely.

I sighed I guess I would have to tell them my story eventually.

"After Pegasus defeated me in the tournament. We came back here. Once we landed, he soon realized that there were two distinct personalities inside me. He planed to seal the lighter one away so he could use the darker personality for his own gain."

"So he sealed away your hikari?" Yugi asked as he looked at me.

"Well… sort of, you see Pegasus hadn't caught the third personality inside. The one even stronger than the dark one." I stopped and looked at them. I wasn't making any cense to them. Sighing I continued, "He managed to seal away the light side as I took over the dark side. So I need your help to find that light and reunite us."

There was a long silence as they took it all in. Yugi seemed to understand before the others. 

"So you want us to help you retrieve the card that contains your light?" Yugi asked trying to help me.

I nodded 

"How?" Tea asked, "this island is so huge."

"With the millennium items we have." I explained, "It will be easier to search for her in small groups compared to one large group."

Yugi and Ryou looked at each other. They seemed to understand,

"So our millennium items will point to the card?" Yugi asked

"yes." I replied

"But what was that card you had when you came back out?" Ryou asked

I pulled out the card. There were gasps as they looked at it. I put the card away.

"how will you get your light back?" Joey asked still not quite grasping the concept.

"simple the millennium eye separated us. I can use it to restore us." I replied then turned to Yugi. "can you hand me the bag I gave you earlier?"

Yugi nodded and pulled out the bag. I took the bag and pulled out the millennium eye. 

"alright let's go." Yugi remarked as he started off.

I watched as he walked away. No wonder Yami liked the small boy. He was just like him in every way. I turned and walked out a door following the eye. I looked around at the new surroundings. It was a large courtyard. A few trees scattered the opening. I could sense an uneasy shift behind me. 

"it's pointing this way." I stated pointing towards a tower at the far end of the courtyard.

 "Then let's go." Tristan yelled from behind me as we ran towards the tower. As we got closer the eye pulled me to the right sharply and I fell to the ground.

"What happened?" Tristan asked me as he helped me get up.

"I'm not sure. It's like someone moved the card and the millennium eye was following it." I replied looking at the eye as it slowly swung around my hand.

"So you finally returned." A voice stated hiding just outside of view.

"Who are you?" I yelled looking in the direction the eye was now pointing me.

"So you found me. Good, now I won't feel bad destroying you." A cloaked figure appeared from behind a tree, and slowly began to walk towards us. A wind picked up and blew the hood off the figure. 

"It's…it's… you." I stuttered.

I know it's short. I can't always guarantee a long chapter but short ones are so much quicker to read not to mention write. This is a redesigned chapter 17 so it flows easier. This also ends my contest. you all had your chance so now it's time to see who the winner is………………(pulls out an envelope and looks inside. Pulls out the paper inside.) well after countless entries (yeah all five :p) i have chosen the entry by Animegirl20. Congratulations to all who entered. It was actually very tough. There were some good names. Some not so good. you will all find out what the name is in the next chapter. there's also a slight surprise to the chapter so enjoy it. 

Well make sure you review. My rule is generally no new reviews, no new chapters. So please do review. My live is much easier. 


	19. Chapter 18 Eagle's Light Attacks

I don't own Yugioh but I do own Eagle and all characters I create

_"So you found me. Good, now I won't feel bad destroying you." A cloaked figure appeared from behind a tree, and slowly began to walk towards us. A wind picked up and blew the hood off the figure. _

_"It's…it's… you." I stuttered._

Wow talk about a cliffhanger. So you really want to know who it is. Well I'm not going to tell. 

Yami- oh come on who is it? Malik? Isis? Shadi? Who is it?

Me-O-o if it will get you to shut up I'll tell you 

Yami- yea!!!!! Woo hoo!!!!! Jumps up and down 

Chapter 18 Eagle's light attacks?

"Hahahaha, of course it's me. I have been waiting for you. We've both been waiting for you." The voice said his face was now clear. His hair was blond and his tan face reminded me of Egypt. His body was still covered in the cloak, but it was easy to tell he was taller than I was. He was about the size of Tristan. 

Another capped figure appeared from behind another tree. I looked on in shock when a gust of wind revealed her face. I realized who the figure was. It was, Heila, my light. She had been released from the card and now stood before us ready to attack. However, the energy that always burned in her eyes was not there.

"What have you done to her, Malik?" I yelled starting to run to Heila. I could feel Tristan holding me back. 

"Hmm, you really want to know huh? All right let me think." Malik turned towards her. "I had been watching this island for some time. I watched as Pegasus released you from her and sealed her in a card. When he took you and your new friends to the shadow realm, I decided it was time I got myself a nice little slave so I could destroy you when or if you returned. I never expected you to really return. I would have used her to attack Pegasus as well."

"Let her go. She doesn't know about the shadow realm. She'll be useless to you. Take me instead." I shouted struggling to escape from Tristan hold. 

Malik looked at me, and began to laugh. He turned his attentions back to my light. He raised his hand revealing his millennium rod. "Now I'll finish you off and grab the Millennium eye and the other two items you seem to have found." Malik gloated talking through my light. She raised her hand as a card flew to her hand. "Come out Empress Judge!" 

A light began to glow from the card. In a flash a beautiful warrior appeared, her red hair glowing like fire. Her fire red eyes narrowed and glared at Tristan and me. I watched her prepare to attack. A quick movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. I looked back at the Empress Judge. She fired a fireball at us.

Okay, so not to confuse you. This is a viewpoint change to Malik.

The fireball hit and I shielded my eyes from the blast. When the light died, I looked to see if it had worked. A crater had been made where they had stood. I walked towards the crater expecting to find the millennium eye lying at the bottom of the crater. I could not believe my eyes when I did not find it there. She could not have gotten away. I looked around the courtyard. I had seen something move just before the fireball had hit. It could not have been her.

Okay, one more view point change. Back to Eagle

I awoke looking up in to Yugi's amethyst eyes. His face was covered in worry. I double-checked making sure it was Yugi and not Yami by looking at his hair. No blond streaks, good, it was Yugi.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked me when I began to get up.

"I think so." I looked around quickly I did not see Tristan. "Where's Tristan?" 

"He's okay. We rescued him too." Yugi replied looking surprised by my reaction to his remark.

"What do you mean you rescued him too? What did you do Yugi?" I asked as I looked at into his eyes trying to find the answers. 

"Yami suggested we use a card to save you both. He called armed ninja out to save you both just before the fireball hit." Yugi explained 

I looked at him still puzzled for a moment then it hit me what he was talking about. Just as in ancient Egypt, we could summon monsters from the cards, just as Malik had done to summon Empress Judge but I still wondered if it cost life energy to do so. I looked around the room that we were hiding in. it was somewhat small almost resembling the room I was first in. there was a huge window on the left wall. I stood to lookout it. I could see the courtyard we had been in. Malik stood out there, with my light looking around trying to find us. 

I turned back to Yugi "Yugi, I have to save Heila." I got up and ran to the door. Before I could open it, I felt a grip on my arm. I turned to see Yami looking at me concerned.

"Eagle, please wait." He started.

"No Yami. She needs me. I can't let her down. Not like this." I pleaded trying to get out of the grip he had on my arm.

"Eagle…"he started. He looked at me. I turned away afraid of what he would say.

"Yami please. It's important." I cried. He released my arm. My hand found the doorknob and I ran to the courtyard. 

"So your back." Malik laughed. He pulled a card from his deck and threw it towards my light. She caught it and prepared to summon it.

She summoned the spellbinding circle that wrapped around me. I watched Malik throw her another card. She summoned this card. As it began to materialize in front of me, I tried to escape. When the light faded, I saw Red Archery girl staring down her arrow at me. She pulled it back and waited for the order.

"Red Archery girl, Attack!" Heila yelled. I closed my eyes as I waited for the arrow to pierce through me. A tear fell from my eye.

Red Archery girl released the arrow and it flew straight towards me. I felt the arrow shoot through my arm. I yelled out in pain. 

"Oh ra Protect me. Help me. Please." I cried as the red Archery girl prepared to attack again this time aiming for my heart.

Okay this looks like a good point to stop. Is this story getting confusing yet? Sorry if it is. Um … guess if it is tell me where and I'll try to fix it. It may be a while before I get the next chapter out. So be patient. Well read and review. 


	20. Chapter 19 Eagle's Dead?

Okay just cause I want to move this along. I'm adding two chapters tonight. i think I'll even start updating more just so I can finish this fic. It's not that I'm bored with it I just want to work on my other stories.

Again, I don't own Yugioh but I do own Eagle and her light and all other characters I create. I once again thank Animegirl20 on her winning entry in my contest. 

Chapter 19 Eagle's dead?

_"So your back." Malik laughed. He pulled a card from his deck and threw it towards my light. She caught it and prepared to summon it._

She summoned the spellbinding circle that wrapped around me. I watched Malik throw her another card. She summoned this card. As it began to materialize in front of me, I tried to escape. When the light faded, I saw Red Archery girl staring down her arrow at me. She pulled it back and waited for the order.

"Red Archery girl, Attack!" Heila yelled. I closed my eyes as I waited for the arrow to pierce through me. A tear fell from my eye.

Red Archery girl released the arrow and it flew straight towards me. I felt the arrow shoot through my arm. I yelled out in pain. 

"Oh ra Protect me. Help me. Please." I cried as the red Archery girl prepared to attack again this time aiming for my heart.

A gust of wind began to pick up, Throwing dirt in to the wound on my arm. I heard the Red Archery girl draw back her arrow. I prepared for the hit. I heard her release the Arrow. I opened my eyes, the arrow had stopped and hung there in the air. A hand reached out and grabbed the arrow. The spellbinding circle disappeared and i fell back to the ground. I passed out before I hit the ground. 

When I woke up again I was laying in a bed. The blankets were pulled up around me. I looked over and saw Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Tea, Bakura, and Seto sitting with their backs to me. They were talking about something I couldn't tell what. Yugi turned around and smiled as he walked over to the bed.

"What happened?" I asked confused.

"You passed out." Yugi stated. I started to sit up and yelped in pain when I put weight on my arm. "Don't move. That arrow passed right through your arm. We bandaged it up." Yugi stated with concern in his voice.

"The hand that grabbed the last arrow, what was it?" I asked sliding back into the pillows.

"It was Exodia. Yami summoned it." Yugi stated with a cheesy smile crossing his face. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, and Seto came over and watched us. I looked away from them and thought of my light. 

"What happened to Malik and Heila?" I asked after a few minutes

Yugi looked at me for a few moments, His eyes showing his and Yami's concern. I could tell he was trying to figure out how to tell me the news, but before he could answer my question, I screamed out in pain. Yugi looked on, worry crossing his face.

"Are you okay Eagle?" He asked once I stopped screaming.

Looks like a good stopping point. I'm sorry if this fic has become a little boring. I have no idea where it's heading now. I'll try to explain Eagle and her light next chapter.

Yami- you mean just like the other 18 chapters.

Me- no I mean for real this time. 


	21. Chapter 20 Finding The Light

Chapter 20 finding the light.

All right, I said I would answer a few questions in this chapter. Right now, you should be asking what happened to Malik and Heila. Well I'll tell you in the first few sentences of this chapter-I hope- okay on with the story um… Yugi you do the disclaimer

Yugi- She owns nothing of value. She doesn't own Yugioh and its characters but she does own Eagle and all the other characters she created and she thanks Animegirl20 for creating the name for Eagle's light. 

_I screamed out in pain. Yugi looked on, worry crossing his face._

_"Are you okay Eagle?" He asked once I stopped screaming._

"I think so. Malik is torturing Heila I need to save her." I started once again trying to get up only to fall back from the pain of my arm. I sighed giving up. "Yugi what did happen to Helia and Malik?" I asked looking up at Yugi who had changed to Yami.

He looked at me and sighed. "We're not sure where they went. We kind of hoped you could tell us." He replied after a short while. I stared at him for a while before I nodded. I crossed my legs and began to meditate hoping I could find Heila before Malik could torture her further or worse. 

I searched out her energy signal. Even though Malik had control of her, she still had faint traces of our energy. I searched carefully for the energy. It was a while before I found it; it was in the tower that Pegasus kept locked up. I opened my search further and could make out Malik as well. He was in the room with her. I opened my eyes and sighed. Yami came over and sat on the bed.

"Did you find them?" he asked I nodded and pointed out the window to the tower that Tristan and I had been heading towards.

"Their in that tower." I remarked. I no sooner got the words out when a scream escaped from within side me. Yami drew me close to him as I cried from the pain that had just shot through my leg. I looked at my leg. A small trickle of blood began to ooze from my leg. I realized instantly what had happened.

"Malik is torturing her again. We have to go save her now. If she dies I die with her." I told Yami as Tea, Tristan, Joey, Seto, and Ryou came rushing into the room.

Ryou went to my leg and tore a piece of the sheet off the bed. He wrapped it around the wound. Satisfied with his patch job he stood. 

"Thank you Ryou." I stated I looked at each one and told them where Malik and Heila were. 

"Then let's go save Heila." Joey remarked after I had finished telling them everything except for the part that I would die if Heila died.

We went out the door and found our way down to the courtyard. I lead the way towards the tower. I tried to ignore the pain in my leg and the throbbing from my arm. 

I held back a scream as Malik hit her once again. Tears filled my eyes as blood began to seep out of a new wound on my arm not far from where the arrow went through. Yami came to my side as I fell to the ground.

"Eagle, are you okay?" he asked as he helped me back to my feet. As he lifted me, he noticed the fresh wound. "You're bleeding. Ryou give me something to help stop the bleeding."

"No we have to continue. There is no time to worry about my arm we have to save Heila." I cried out as Ryou prepared to tear off a piece of his shirt.

"But Eagle, you're bleeding badly." Yami protested.  

I looked into his eyes. Concern and worry filled his eyes. I really didn't have the strength to fight with him. 

"Alright. But don't tear up your shirt Ryou." I said finally giving in. I pulled out my deck and searched for a magic card. I threw the card in the air "I summon Dian Keto the cure master." I yelled.

There was a flash of light. When the light faded, a man stood there. He came over to me and began to fix my wounds. Several minutes later, he backed off and disappeared.

We walked towards the door to the tower. 

"Um Eagle, how will we save your light when we get to them?" Tea asked as we walked up the stairs.

"The only real way to win a challenge," I said glancing back at Tea, "with a duel."

Tea, Tristan, Joey, Ryou, Seto, and Yami stopped and looked at me.

"But Eagle what if he uses your light against you?" Yami asked.

"Then I'll have to destroy her." I stated as I turned to face them. "I know the risk I'm taking Yami. Believe in me. I won't destroy her if I don't have to." i smiled as Yami's face began to show the understanding he had of the whole thing.

"Let me duel for you." Ryou stated catching us all by surprise.

I looked at him my eyes beginning to fill with tears again. I shook my head not only to remove the tears but also to tell him no. "I can't allow you to do that. This is my fight. Not yours. Please don't interfere." I turned and began walking up the stairs again. 

It was quiet as we walked up the stairs. We reached the top a door blocked our way. I could hear movement behind the door. Malik was in there I could sense the millennium rod. That's how he controlled her. 

"Please stay out here. I don't wish to get you all involved." I stated as I began to turn the handle. A hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned to see Yami. 

"Good luck Eagle." He remarked to me as he let go of my shoulder. I walked into the room and shut the door.

Hmm, good chapter, not a cliffhanger like the one I wanted but it leaves you wondering what's going to happen. Well until next chapter. Don't forget to read and review.


	22. Chapter 21 Dueling With Marik

Wow chapter 21 already, and to think I scared some of you in the early chapters. Anyway, this chapter has a lot of dueling in it and I really don't know a whole lot of the rules-not by heart any way and I don't know Malik's deck, I created a deck just for him- but I'm going to try it. The duel in this chapter is an actual duel. I created both decks and will draw a card and play a card. A friend who agreed to help me with this chapter will draw from the other deck and play as Malik When I actually start this chapter, I'll pick up just before Eagle opened the door, in Malik's view. It'll change after a while so be careful not to get confused.

Eagle-why do I have to duel Malik? Ryou was ready to duel for me.

Me-You have to duel him it's your host

Heila-don't you want to save me.

Eagle- yes but…

Me- no buts you have to save Heila if you don't I guess I should have stopped writing these last five chapters along time ago.

Eagle- L sorry I guess I'll go save Heila now.

Me- that's better, now you can do the disclaimer.

Eagle- O-O hey wait a minute.

Me- -

Eagle-0-0 okay, okay, I'll do it. She doesn't own Yugioh but she does own me.  She doesn't own Heila; she still thanks Animegirl20 for coming up with her name.

Me- thank you.

Chapter 21a, fight for the light?

"I'll get those millennium items from your hikari and those other fools." I shouted at Heila. She stood there waiting for me to command her to do something else. She looked on with a blank expression. "Those fools probably think that I'm weak having you do all my fighting for me. But in fact it's really not you dueling it's me." I laughed just thinking at the thought.

"I'll kill them if the come to save you." I told her. I slid a finger along her chin and grinned. I'LL KILL THEM!" I yelled.

Like I promised a view change. 

I shut the door and slid behind a curtain. I didn't want to face him just yet.

"You'll make a nice sacrifice for the shadow realm." Marik whispered. So that's why he released her. He was going to sacrifice her to bring the shadow realm down.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Marik!" I shouted coming out from behind the curtain.

Marik wheeled around his eyes glaring at me. "So you heard me huh? Well I'm afraid I won't let you stop me."

He pulled out his millennium rod and commanded Heila to stand in between us.

"I'll make you a deal. If you can defeat your light here I'll let her and you go."

"And what if she wins?"

"I'll sacrifice you both to the shadow realm." Marik retorted letting a smirk cross his face.

'I can't do this. No matter what I do, I'll still lose Heila. Marik knows if I defeat her, the shadow realm will still be summoned because that'll be considered a sacrifice. But there might be a way to save her' I thought.

"Fine Marik, I'll duel my light. But on one condition."

Marik looked at me from behind her shoulder. "What?"

"If I win, you'll release my light and take me instead."

Marik looked at me in surprise. "You would be willing to trade places with her if you win. Hmm."

I pulled out my deck and began to shuffle it. If I was right, I might be able to use one of my cards to save us both

Marik threw a deck to her. She caught it and began to shuffle the deck as well.

We both drew our first five cards (2000/2000).

'What luck I drew yami first. This will be much easier summoning monsters.' I thought. "I'll play Yami first to take us into the shadow realm." I shouted as the shadow realm began to appear around us. Once it had appeared, I summoned my next card face down defense. "I end my turn."

She drew her next card. "I'll play 7 colored fish in attack mode." The fish appeared, attacked my face down monster, and attacked my face down giga-tech wolf (1200/1400).

I drew my next card "I'll lay this magic card face down and lay this monster card down in defense."

She drew another card and placed another monster on the field in attack mode. "I'll attack your face down card with my 7 colored fish." She yelled as the fish swam across the field and prepared to attack my monster.

"Did you forget about my magic card? I'll activate it now." I turned the card over to reveal shield and sword. "With this card I make your 7 colored fish and your other face down card Switch their attack points with their defense points (800/1500), And since it changes my blackland fire dragon (1500/800) as well, (800/1500) it withstands your attack."

"Err, but did you forget that magic card only works for one turn. Next turn I'll destroy your monster."

'He's right. I have to draw a good card. Other wise I'm finished'

I drew a card. This card can withstand any attack from the monsters on the field. "I'll discard my fire dragon and I'll summon my curse of dragon (2000/1500) and to power up my dragon further I will change our playing field into a mountain range, bringing my dragon up to (2200/1700). And now I'll attack with my curse of dragon and I'll attack your 7 colored fish."

My dragon flew across the field and destroyed the fish. "My next turn, I'll be after your face down card." (2000/1500)

Heila drew a card from Marik's deck. "I'll play this card in defense mode and switch my other card into defense. And end my turn." She said angrily.

I pulled another card from my deck

Looking at my cards, I decided to attack the cards on the field. "I'll use curse of dragon to attack your face down card." My dragon flew across the field and attacked the card. It flipped to reveal winged dragon guardian of the fortress #1(1600/1400). "I end my turn." I shouted across the field.

She drew her next card; she smiled but didn't play a card. "I end my turn."

"What no more cards to play?" I yelled at Marik as I drew my next card. 'Three pieces of the puzzle I just need a few more cards and this duel will be over.' "I'll attack your last face down card." I yelled as curse of dragon flew again to the other side of the field and destroyed the masked sorcerer. (900/1400).

She drew a card and placed a magic card on the field. "I'll activate this card." She yelled as a dark hole appeared on the field and sucked my dragon in to it.

"NO!" I screamed.

"Now I'll play this card face down and end my turn."

I drew my next card and stared in amazement. Four pieces, impossible, or was it. Yugi had drawn all the pieces before. Was it possible that I could draw the last piece in the next turn?

"I have no monsters I can play to defend myself so I end my turn." I remarked as I conceded my turn.

Marik looked on surprised that I would pass my turn and leave myself open to an attack. "I'll play this card face down and play this trap card, and I'll attack you with my cannon soldier (1400/1300)." Heila yelled as her soldier whirled to life. It attacked and I took the full attack (600/1500) "now I'll activate my trap card 'robbin goblin' which allows me to discard one card from your hand."

I gulped if she picked one of the right cards, I would never be able to summon Exodia.

"I choose this one she pointed to one of the cards. I sent it to the graveyard with out looking at it.

I drew my next card and hoped I could play it so I could defend myself.

What card will eagle draw? Will she be able to defend herself, or is she done for? If you want the answers, you'll have to review this chapter.

Yami- you can't be serious. Her strongest card was just destroyed. You expect her to draw a winning card.

Me- I believe she will. If she doesn't this story is finished.

Marik- but I thought you were going to put Isis and Shadi in here too.

Me- well… I don't know I might continue the story even if she draws a bad card.

Eagle- what do you mean even if I draw a bad card. It's your deck, and you're the one drawing the cards.

Me-SHHH, don't you think I know that. What I meant was if I draw the card from the deck that will let you win. You know like the other piece of the p.u.z.z.l.e.

Eagle- =) oh that card. Okay well get started on the next chapter I want to know if I pull that card.

Me- okay let's end this for now I have to work on the next chapter 21 b


	23. Chapter 21 Dueling With Marik pt 2

Chapter 21 b fight for the light continued

Like the title says this isn't really a new chapter just a continuation of the last one, and I reshuffled my decks so that I really have no idea what card's are next.

Well, here we go again.

I looked at the card I had just drawn. It wasn't the piece of Exodia but it would defend my life points

"I play battle ox (1700/1000) in attack mode and attack you cannon soldier," I yelled across the field.

The battle ox charged across the field it swung at the cannon solider. The cannon soldier disappeared. (600/1200)

My light drew her next card. "I'll play 7 colored fish in attack mode and destroy your battle ox." She destroyed my battle ox and I took the difference (500/1200)

I drew my next card. Was it possible had I really done it? I looked at the card carefully. I had I had pulled out Exodia.

"Marik I'll use my change of heart but I won't use it on your fish. I use it on you. I'll trade your soul with the empty soul on the field. And now I summon Exodia" I yelled as I laid the pieces of Exodia out before me. – Think of how Yami defeated Bakura on the duelist kingdom.-

"How, how could you assemble Exodia," He screamed as the creature appeared before him.

"Now Exodia, Obliterate Marik." I yelled.

A blast of light zoomed across the field hitting Marik's Yami and sending him to the graveyard the shadow realm disappeared, and we were back in the castles tower.

. Heila stood in front of me. Marik stood behind her. I fell to my knees. That battle had taken more than I thought. I heard the door open behind me and footsteps run towards me. A hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked up. It was Yami. He had taken over Yugi to comfort me. I collapsed into his arms exhausted.

I woke up a few hours later. Yami was sleeping in a chair next to me. Heila was lying beside me in the bed. Everyone else was nowhere to be seen, but they weren't far.

Yami stirred in the chair. He smiled as he looked over at me. I smiled weakly at him.

"How do you fell?" Yami asked as he walked over and sat on the bed.

"Not to bad. A little weak." I replied. "Yami before to long, I'll have to go back into Heila. Before I do, I should tell you something."

Yami stared at me for a minute. "What?"

I paused for a moment. Was I ready to tell him? Did I really want to admit the secret I'd had for years? I probably should. If I don't he'd find out eventually right?

"She's not really MY light." I began I didn't look at him I didn't want to see his face as I told him. "I'm not even her Yami. I'm more like a mediator. When I came to her, her real Yami tormented her. I defended her. She was so weak. Her Yami had beaten her and starved her. I sealed her Yami away in the soul room. I took over for her until she was ready. I protected her like a mother would protect a child, or well, like you protect Yugi."

I glanced at Yami. He had looked away. He looked shocked. How it was possible for three different souls to live in one vessel seemed unreal.

"You're not the first to find out. Pegasus knew when he captured me. When he sealed Heila away, he had hoped that her Yami would come out and defeat me giving him a warrior to defeat you. Instead, I kept control of the body. This infuriated him and he locked me away in that cursed room. I couldn't even access the shadow realm."

"But how did you get to her. Obviously, there had to be a millennium item. Right?" Yami asked breaking in.

I paused and grew quiet. How had I gotten in to her in the first place? Why couldn't I remember? We remained silent for a while. I listened to Heila as she slept softly beside me. Yami sighed and got up.

"Yami," I started "if there was a millennium item it wouldn't be part of the original ones. You know the ones that you and Bakura have."

He stood by a window that looked out towards the ocean. He seemed lost and confused. In some ways, I was scared too. Why couldn't I remember something as important as how I got to Heila in the first place?

"Yami?" I asked looking over at him.

He just stood there. A look of hurt looked like it had crossed his face. I looked down a Heila one last time before I stood up and walked out the door. I walked down a long hallway until I was standing in the courtyard. I looked up and gazed at the sunset. It was time to give back her body. As I turned and prepared to return to her, a ray of light surrounded me.

"Eagle…Eagle…" the voice was masculine much like Ra

I turned and looked behind me. It was Ra. He was kneeling with his hand stretched out on the ground. I hadn't realized tears had formed until I ran towards his hand and found myself shaking uncontrollably.

"It's okay little Eagle… I'm here now…you can return home soon…"

"I…I…I don't want to." I cried wiping franticly at the tears as they began to fall.

Ra was silent as he lifted me up and raised a finger up to my face. He wiped at the fresh tears then lifted my chin so I was looking at him.

"Then I will have to find you a body…"

I sniffled as more tears found their way out.

"Is that what you really want?" he asked

I nodded.

"Then I will give you a body, but I won't give it to you here… When you have returned that body to the girl and return here, understand?"

"Yes, thank you."

Ra lowered his hand and smiled as I got off and returned to Yami and Heila.

Okay that's the end of this chapter, but what's still in store for the gang, and how did Eagle get into Heila in the first place. Stay tuned to find out.

Next time on Memory of a pharaoh

Chapter 22-Eagle gives Heila her body back then disappears. Yami, still trying to find out about his past takes the gang to Egypt were they learn more secrets and even more about Eagle.


	24. Chapter 22 A New Journey

Chapter 22

I continued to look out the window as the waves continued their assault on the beach below. It was a lot to take in. as I stood there I felt a hand on my shoulder. I cocked my head so I could see. It was Eagle.

"It's time." She said quietly as she lowered her hand and walked back to Heila.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked stepping over next to her.

"Open the shadow realm but do not go in.," she instructed.

"Why?" I asked look between Eagle and Heila.

"If you are in the shadow realm when I leave this body and return it to her. You and Yugi may be separated." she responded placing her hand on Heila's hand.

I looked at her and then back at Heila.

"Will I see you again?"

"Perhaps one day. It's hard to say where fate will throw me next. You know that." she smiled as she looked up at me.

"Until then," The millennium puzzle began to glow as the shadow realm opened and Heila and Eagle were transported into it. The puzzle dimmed and I was left in the room alone. I waited for something to happen. The puzzle glowed again.

"I will see you again Yami. I promise." Eagle's voice resonated through the room. I could almost see her smiling. Then the light faded

I looked around. Heila stood behind me. I looked around some more hoping that Eagle would be standing there too.

"She said to tell you that I would protect you, and that more answers wait for you in Egypt." Heila told me as I looked back at her.

_**commercial**_

_Bakura has died_

Yugi turned from the grave.

_And the millennium ring has disappeared_

'Don't you think it's strange that they didn't find the millennium ring when they found him?" Yugi asked turning to look at Yami

_In addition, some one new appears on the scene_

"My dear cousin." She sobbed softly as a few more tears raced down her cheeks.

_But what surprises wait the group with this new girl_

"I will duel you on one condition." Elita responded her voice had changed__

_However, is she really his cousin or just another person looking for all the millennium items?_

'Why don't we just concentrate on finding the Eye and Ring?'

_Coming Soon_

_Searching for the millennium ring_

_**end commercial**_

/Several days later at the turtle game shop./

"Yugi this package just came for you." Solomon hollered to his young grandson

Yugi reaches out and takes the package. He looks at the package. It's from Egypt.

He opens the package and a small box and envelope slid out. Yugi opens the envelope.

'Dear Yugi,

Thank you for rescuing my cousin. He told me that you possess the millennium puzzle. In the box are tickets for you seven tickets for you and six friends, to Egypt. We have much to discuss. Please bring Seto Kaiba with you. Most of which we need to talk about involves him as well. Thank you Yugi and I hope to see you soon.

Heila'

"I guess we're going to Egypt Yami."

'It would seem that way.'

"But I wonder why Seto's involved in all this?"

'Perhaps Heila can explain it to us once we get there.'

"Maybe," Yugi looks at the small box. "I wonder what's in here."

Yugi opens the box, inside is a video a key and a smaller box. Yugi pulls out the video and sticks it into the VCR.

'Not long ago, earthquakes rocked this strip of land known as the Giza plateau. Experts are now saying that the earthquake was a fluke and that there are no fault lines underneath the plateau._picture of the sphinx and a pyramid._ The locals claim that the whole strip is in danger. Many are beginning to leave the plateau, claiming that a battle will soon commence that will decide the fate of the world.

/an elderly man appears/

'Three thousand years ago, a pharaoh sealed away a realm of monsters and magic in order to save his kingdom. Since duel monsters have become such a hit, it is believed that the pharaoh has returned to once again save us.'

'Could this be true? In addition, is it possible for someone to be resurrected after three millennia? We'll find out tonight at eleven'

Yugi turned his attention to the smaller box. The box was locked. He picked up the key. It had a note attached to it.

'This key will not unlock the box. It will unlock something else. Please bring it with you.-Heila'

"What do you think Yami?"

'It's strange that there was an earthquake there in Egypt. The sooner we leave the sooner we can find out what's going on.'

"Right, I'll call Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Ryou. We'll have to go see Kaiba."

/over at Kaiba Corp/

"Who are you?" Kaiba asked as he looked at the cloaked figure before him.

"You will find out soon enough. Right now I have a request to make." The cloaked figure stated

"And what is that?" Seto asked starting to get rather irritated

"I need you to obtain the 'dogs of Anubis' and bring it to me."

"Where do I find this card?"

"YOU BAKA, The 'dogs of Anubis' are a stone tablet found in the temple of Anubis that was recently discovered." The figure explained

"And what if I refuse to get this tablet?"

"Then your world will be destroyed by the one you know as Yugi."

Seto looked at the figure. "What do I get in return for this 'favor'?"

The figure stood there watching Seto.

"I will tell you when the time is right. For now just get me the tablet." With that, the room filled with smoke. Once the smoke cleared slightly, Seto was in the room alone.

/in the lobby of Kaiba corp./

"Mokuba, where's Seto?" Yugi asked walking up to the smaller Kaiba.

"He's up on the top floor, but I wouldn't go up there. He sounded like he was talking to himself." Mokuba replied pointing towards an elevator car

"We have to go see him. Now, it's an emergency." Yugi replies running towards the elevator.

Mokuba ran behind him, Joey, Tristan, tea, and Bakura followed behind.

Mokuba slid a card through a metal card reader and the elevator took off towards the top floor.

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open. The hallway was filled with smoke.

"Nisama!" Mokuba yelled as he raced through the smoke towards Seto's office

"Mokuba wait." Yugi hollered as he raced after him.

'Yugi wait. Something's not right here.'

'What do you mean Yami?'

'What caused all this smoke?'

'Maybe something caught fire. It's possible Yami.'

'No, this doesn't seem like a fire smoke. It's different some how.'

'Let's get into that office maybe we can figure it out.'

'Right.'

in the office

/cough/

'If Yugi's such a threat, I wonder why it didn't want me to just finish him off.'

/cough/

'I need to get out of here. The smoke's getting thicker'

/cough/

"Nisama!"

'Mokuba.'

/cough/

/bang, bang, crash./

"Nisama!" Mokuba hollered as he raced over to Seto.

/cough/

"Seto we have to get out of here now." It was Yugi's voice

/cough/

"Get out of here, Yu...Gi..." Seto started to yell but collapsed into Mokuba's arms

/a couple of hours later, in the turtle game shop/

"How is he?" Yugi asked as Solomon Motou walked into the room.

"He's sleeping, right now." Solomon replied as he continued to walk out of the room.

"Man that Kaiba. All you were doing was trying to save his life and he tells you to get out." Joey fumed

"Chill Joe," Tristan remarked.

"Yugi, I have to leave. Let me know when he wakes up." Bakura stated as he stood and walked towards the door.

"Right," Yugi replied watching Bakura walk out of the room.

/outside the game shop/

Bakura walked out of the shop. A breeze picked up. He looked around. The figure stood behind him.

"Who are you?" he asked turning to face the figure.

"Not important."

"Did you cause the smoke at Kaiba corp.?"

"Yes but that isn't important right now. I have a job for you tomb robber."

"How…?"

"Don't worry; I want you to steal the box from Yugi."

"What box?"

"This box," The figure replied as a vision of the small box appeared in front of Bakura.

"Why?"

"Not important. You will do this or your vessel will suffer."

"How will I get it to you?"

"You will go with Yugi to Egypt. I will meet you there."

Bakura looked over the figure.

"Fine, I will meet you in Egypt with the box." He huffed as he turned and walked away.

'Perfect.' The figure thought as it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

/a day later/

Yugi and the gang walked over towards the airplane that had been reserved just for them. Seto huffed as Mokuba pulled him along. Bakura eyed the bag that Yugi carried. He wondered if it contained the small box. As they stepped on the plane, lights began to illuminate the aircraft.

"So where should we sit Yugi?" Joey asked as they looked around the empty plane

"Like a dueling monkey like you would care." Seto huffed as he pushed past the group.

"What?" Joey looked over at Seto. "Get back here, Kaiba." He remarked as he chased after him

"Joey wait!" Yugi replied as he followed them dropping the bag on the floor.

Bakura looked at the bag. He picked it up and opened it slightly. He noticed some sleeveless shirts, a couple pairs of shorts, and a box that was sealed slightly. He pulled out the one he had to get.

"Thanks Bakura." Yugi's voice pulled him back to the situation at hand.

"No problem." He replied sliding the box back into the bag without the smaller box, then handing the bag to Yugi.

/the speakers crackled to life. /

"Attention passengers. The plane will leave shortly. Please store all luggage in an overhead area and buckle you seat belts." A computerized voice stated

Bakura sat behind Yugi. Seto sat across from him with Mokuba in-between them. Joey sat with Tristan, and Tea just in front of Yugi.

"Here you go, and please feel free call if there is anything you need. It will be nine hours before we land in Egypt." A flight attendant states as she hands them all a can of pop, a blanket and pillow.

"Nine hours? You mean I have to ride in this thing with him for nine hours!" Joey remarked glancing over at Seto.

"It's no picnic for me either mutt." Seto humph

"Guys please save it for the ground." Yugi responds as the plane begins to move.

Commercial

_A girl_

"My name? It's Andromeda."

_A boy_

"Sir, Seto Kaiba's helicopter is preparing to land."

_And a card so powerful only one man can contain it_

"You must be Maximillian Pegasus"

_In a rare treat from Eagle McCloud_

"Can you get Pegasus to show you where the card is?" he asked the girl,

_However, be warned this is a one and only fic._

_After this Eagle will right no more like it._

_Rated R for content_

"It's locked away on Pegasus's island." The girl replied as she continued to rub her wrist. Bruises were starting to form on them. "Only Pegasus himself knows for certain where it is."

_Prepare for an adventure like no other._

_A Seto Kaiba story (working title)_

_Coming soon_

End Commercial

The plane was dark as it set out over the continents towards Egypt. Every one was asleep except for Bakura. He looked at the small box in his hands.

'What could be in this box that is so important?' He asked himself as Mokuba stirred in his seat

Bakura returned the box to its hiding spot and settled into sleep.

several hours later/

The plane landed at the airport. It was still dark and it was the last plane that arrived so it sat at the terminal letting its sleeping passengers sleep. As the sun crept up over the horizon, they began to awaken in the plane.

"Good morning." The computerized voice sounded over the intercom. "We have landed in Egypt and the local time is seven am. Please make your way to the front of the plane and enjoy your trip to Egypt." With that, the plane went quiet.

Seto got up and quickly headed for the front of the plane. Yugi grabbed his bag and pulled out the box. He opened it to find that the small box was missing.

"How…how is it possible?" Yugi asked getting the attention of everyone still on the plane.

"What is it, yug?" Joey asked turning to look at his friend.

"Some one stole the small box that I had in here."

"Perhaps it was Kaiba." Bakura remarked trying to throw suspicion away from him.

"Kaiba!" Joey hollered as he raced through the plane after him.

Catching up with him, Joey grabbed at his collar.

"What'd you do with it Kaiba!" Joey yelled as Seto looked at him.

"What'd I do with what, Mutt?" he asked in a cold uncaring voice.

"The box, Where is it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Argh, don't lie to me. I know you have it."

"You are a waste of time. Get out of my way." Seto replied shaking free of Joey's grip

"Kaiba, I'll duel you for the box."

Seto turned and looked at Joey again.

He laughed, "Right, you think you can beat me. I know every one of your pathetic moves."

"Try me Kaiba." Joey retorted preparing his duel disk.

"If you insist," Seto replied, "But don't say I didn't warn you."


	25. Review 2

As I sit here working on the next chapter of Memory of a Pharaoh, I thought I would do a review of the last few chapters. This review will start where the last review left off.

Chapter 13&14- Same Chapter just two different views. I really didn't expect any one to take chapter 13 the way they did. Anyway a bit of Yami's past is revealed and then eagle runs off with Yami following behind.

Tidbit- yeah, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote these chapters

Chapter 15-Yami catches up with Eagle. Eagle takes him to see priest Seto then they return to a garden where Eagle reveals more of his past.

Tidbit- hmm… second chances at a chapter are nice. I really didn't like the first chapter 15 anyway, and this one turned out better

Chapter 16-they return home to Pegasus's duelist kingdom island, where someone is waiting for them, and Eagle prepares to reveal her own secret.

Tidbit-I was doing well after the revamped chapter 15 this one just happened. It turned out well so what can I say.

Chapter 17- Eagle reveals that she isn't really the Vessels true owner, and that she is a third spirit (wheel). The gang splits up to look for the real owner only to find a new bump in the fic.

Tidbit- Umm… I announced the winner of my contest in this chapter.

Chapter 18- Marik reveals himself and a new battle begins. He reveals his dueling weapon, which just happens to be the vessels light. Eagle gets injured in a duel and comes back for more

Tidbit- feeling bad about changing POV so quickly and suddenly. However, must not be a problem since no one complained

Chapter 19-in the midst of a duel with Marik, Eagle is saved by Yami. Eagle awakens to Yugi watching over her. Only to realize that Marik and Heila are not around. Ends with Eagle screaming in pain.

Tidbit- I was bored and decided to take it out on my character. That being said next chapter

Chapter 20- Eagle's connection with Heila is strong enough she can tell when she's in pain. The gang goes in search of the lost hikari. Chapter ends with Eagle going into a room to duel Marik

Tidbit- Short but not as short as others, Can't really tell you much on this chapter except that it was the last of the ones I had already written. The story is now caught up and waits for me to write the next chapter

Chapter 21- a two-part chapter, this part involves a duel and it continues through the whole chapter. Marik reveals that once he defeats Eagle, her hikari and she will be sucked into the shadow realm, releasing strong monsters onto an unsuspecting world.

Tidbit-after this chapter I gave up on trying to play with the real cards and decided on my own cards.

Chapter 21 b- Eagle defeats Marik and sends Yami Marik to the shadow realm. Eagle reveals more to the whole three's spirit company. Then reveals she doesn't know how she ended up in Heila in the first place. As she leaves Yami to think, Eagle has a meeting with Ra. Who promises to return her to earth after she returns the body to Heila.

Tidbit- I was taking forever to figure out what to do with this new development. Since I really didn't reveal much on Yami's past I decided to continue the fic. Thus, chapter 22 came about.

Chapter 22- starts with Yami. He watches as eagle disappears into the shadow realm and Heila return with out her. A few days later Heila sends him a package, telling him to come to Egypt. Things happen and Yami, Bakura, and Seto head to Egypt with their own reasons.

Tidbit- by the time I had this chapter written it was long, really long. So rather than split it like chapter 21 I decided to make two separate chapters. Next chapter would be 23 and picks up on the start of a duel between Seto and Joey.


	26. Chapter 23 Egypt

Chapter 23

_inside the airport_

"Heila, their here." Marik told her as he turned from the window to face her. "Their on the tarmac… dueling."

Heila jumped up from the bench, and looks out at the tarmac. Sure enough, Joey and Seto are locked in a duel. From her vantage point, she can't see who was winning. She can see a few monsters and cards on the field.

"We have to stop them." Heila remarked as she rushed to the tunnel leading to the tarmac.

Halfway into the tunnel, a light engulfs her and Yami Heila appears in her place.

"We're going to do this my way." Yami Heila remarks as she walks down the tunnel.

_Outside on the tarmac_

"Guys come on this isn't the time for this." Yugi pleaded as he watched Joey draw a card.

Seto had lord of dragons on the field and a trap card waiting. Joey had an alligator sword on the field.

"I sacrifice alligator sword to summon panther warrior, and since I need to sacrifice a monster to attack I play scapegoat.

Four different colored goats appear behind panther warrior then vanish.

"What the…"Joey starts as he looks over at Seto. The trap card has flipped over and reveals Spell Vanishing.

"Man, Kaiba." Joey whines, "I end my turn."

"Good." Seto retorts drawing a new card. "Now I play flute of summoning dragon times 2."

Two yellow flutes shaped like dragons appear in the lord of dragon's hands. Three blue eyes and a tri horned dragon appear next to him.

"You know what I'm going to do right M.U.T.T!" Seto remarks

"What'd you call me?" Joey yells

"You heard me. Attack Dragons. Destroy his panther warrior and his life points."

The dragons fly towards Joey. They destroy his monster then lower his life points to nothing.

"Come on guys. Surely I didn't bring you out her all this way just to have you duel on the tarmac." A girl's voice remarked making them all look over towards the airport.

Heila is standing there but something seems different to Yugi.

"Come on let's go inside. We can talk there." she continues as they follow her inside

As they stepped into the airport, Marik watched them. Heila had changed he had seen it. He thought that her Yami had been sealed away. He looked at Yugi quickly noticing that he thought something was wrong too.

"Let's go Marik. Isis is waiting on us." Heila remarked as she walked past him.

Marik fell in behind Yugi.

"This isn't right." He said softly getting Yugi's attention.

Yugi looked over at Marik. Marik looked confused as to what had happened to Heila.

"Marik is that Yami Heila?" Yugi asked nodding slightly at Heila.

"Yes, but how she got out i…I don't know." Marik replied

Heila stopped up ahead as a girl walked out and stopped in front of her.

"That's far enough Heila." The girl remarked

The girl had dark blond hair and one ice blue eye and one dark brown eye. She stood just a little smaller than Heila. Her skin was a dark bronze color.

"Who are you?" Heila asked angrily at the young girl.

"I've come to seal you away again." The girl replied looking up into Heila's eyes

"It…it can't be." Heila replied stepping back from the girl. Fear obvious in her voice.

"It is. Now it's time to seal you away again." The girl replied raising a card up to her brown eye.

Heila looked at the card and it began to glow.

"Not this time." Heila replied grabbing the card from the girls hand and taking off through the airport.

Marik and Yugi looked at each other as one thought crossed them both. It had to be Eagle.

Eagle watched as Heila took off. The card she had taken wouldn't help Heila at all. In fact, it would help Eagle the most. Eagle reached into her pocket and pulled out a gold coin. Pictured on it were pictures of the millennium puzzle and the eye of Ra. The coin glowed as eagle watched Heila from a distance.

"Eagle?" Yugi asked walking over to the girl.

She turned and looked at Yugi. She glanced at Marik, Seto, and the rest of the gang quickly. Then looked back at Yugi.

"Yes. It's me, Yugi." She replied smiling warmly at him.

A light surrounded Yugi as Yami traded him places.

"I've missed you." Yami replied wrapping her in his arms with a tight hug.

"And I you, but we must leave. She's heading towards the pyramids and we must stop her." Eagle responded quickly pulling out of the hug.

"What about Isis? We must pick her up before we head to the pyramids." Marik commented.

"Yes I know. So let's hurry." Eagle replied quickly. She turned and began to walk away from the group.

That's it for this chapter. So tell me what you thought. I won't get mad I promise. Just leave me one little review. That's all it takes. Next chapter find out what happens at the pyramids and how Yami Heila and Eagle both reappeared. Oh and I own only Eagle and my story. Heila and Yami Heila are owned by Animegirl20. Every one else is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. See you all next time.


	27. Chapter 24 The New Evil

Let's not waste time with the small talk i'm sure you'd all rather read this chapter. So with out further ado, Here it is.

Disclaimer-I still don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 24

Odion stood outside the airport waiting for them. He was surprised to see Eagle with them instead of Heila.

"Marik, were is Heila?" he asked greeting them with concern

"I'm afraid that Yami Heila has been freed." Marik replied, "We have to go get Isis."

"What about her?" Odion asked looking over at Eagle.

"Odion," Eagle replied, "Don't tell me you've forgotten who helped save master Marik from his Yami."

"Eagle?" He asked knowing it's true.

"Yes, now come on we need to get Isis. We don't have a whole lot of time before…"

The sky becomes black and thunder echoes across the airport.

"Too late." Eagle replies glancing at the sky.

"That's right, it is too late." A sinister voice laughed from behind them.

"It's you!" Eagle replies shocked as she turns to face the voice.

"Who is that Eagle?" Yugi asked moving beside her.

"My name is Andromeda." The figure replied stepping out into the light a little more. She was 5'10" tall with long Black hair. Her dark brown almost black eyes stared at them coldly. She had dark brown skin that she covered with long black robes.

Yami Heila appeared behind her. She glared at Eagle.

"What do you want?" Yugi asked stepping between Eagle and Andromeda.

"The millennium items and the Egyptian god cards," Andromeda replied

"We don't have the Egyptian god cards." Joey broke in stepping up behind Yugi.

"No but you have the locator to find them, and I suggest you hand it over." Andromeda replied taking the card from Yami Heila.

Eagle looked back at the gang. They had come so far to help stop her and this was where it would end.

"Eagle I suggest you hand it over now." Andromeda remarked drawing Eagle's attention back to her. She now had Yami Heila standing between them. A look of fear crossed Yami Heila's face as Andromeda revealed a knife and placed it along Yami Heila's neck.

"Give me what I want or I'll kill her." Andromeda continued

"Why should I?" Eagle replied stepping between Yugi, Joey and Andromeda.

"I know you still have feelings for the little light inside her. If I kill Yami Heila then little Heila dies with her." Andromeda pushed the knife into Yami Heila's skin a small amount of blood rolled down her neck.

Eagle looked at them. Yami Heila was hoping that Andromeda was joking, Andromeda didn't care if Yami Heila lived or not, then she looked back. Yugi was watching the unfolding scene. He wanted to help Heila but how. Everyone else was frozen to the spot. Eagle reached into her pocket and grasped the coin. She pulled it out and held it in a fist as she did a piece of paper fell from her pocket. A tear raced down her check as she looked at her hand.

"I'm sorry…"Eagle trailed off as more tears fell.

Andromeda held out her hand waiting for the coin

"But I will only give you this if you promise to take me instead." Eagle replied looking directly into Andromeda's eyes.

Andromeda removed the knife from Yami Heila and grabbed for Eagle. Yugi moved to intercept Andromeda but Eagle pushed him away. Andromeda snatched Eagle and pulled her close. She held the knife close to Eagle, lightening flashed and blinded the gang shortly. When it faded Andromeda, Yami Heila and Eagle were gone.

Yugi got up as he did he noticed the paper that had fallen out of Eagle's pocket. He picked it up and looked around. There was no one else there, but them.

"She will be fine. With out Eagle the Card and Coin are useless. We must go get my sister." Marik remarked clearly sensing Yugi's anxiety over Eagle.

"I believe Yami Heila will not allow anything to happen to her." Odionreplied turning towards the van that awaited them,then he continued"They've known each other to long."

Yugi turned and watched as everyone got in the van. He got in and sat down. He clinched the paper in his hand. A few tears escaped him.

'Why Yami, Why did she give herself up like that?' Yugi asked looking over at the spirit in the hallway between their soul rooms.

'I…I don't know.' Yami replied clearly trying to understand it himself.

'What should we do?' Yugi asked pulling Yami back to the conversation

Yami thought for a moment then he looked back at Yugi.

'The paper that you found may tell us something. Let's read it.' Yami replied

Yugi opened his fist and glanced at the crumbled paper. He opened it as he did a coin fell out. The coin had an eye on it just like his puzzle. On the back was an upside-down pyramid. Yugi picked up the coin. As he held it, he could hear Eagle's voice

'Yugi and Yami, if you are holding this then either, I have been taken by Andromeda or I have been killed, Since I may not be around to help you then you must follow the instructions on the paper that was with the coin. It's a special coin, given to me by Ra to help locate a sacred location, which you must go to in order to reclaim your memories Pharaoh."

Her voice faded away. Yugi looked up and noticed Tea watching him. Joey and Tristan were fighting about something again. Seto stared out a window. Mokuba was asleep beside him, Marik and Odion where up front uncaring about the noise in the back. Bakura was either asleep or at least pretending to be.

"Yugi I'm sorry about Eagle. But we'll save her." Tea remarked

"I know. We'll save her and Heila." Yugi replied determined.

"We're here." Marik resounded as the van stopped outside of the Egyptian National Museum.

'We will save them I know we will.' Yugi stated to Yami as he stepped out of the van.

That's it for this chapter. Come back next time to find out what happens. So don't forget to review. Bye for now


	28. Chapter 25 The hunt begins

I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to post this new chapter, But I'm sure you don't want excuses so here it is.

Disclaimer- yup i still don't own it. Never will. Get used to it

Chapter 25

Yugi looked around the museum while they waited on Isis. The room he had wondered into was covered in artifacts he could only assume were from a pharaoh's tomb.

'Yami, is any of this familiar?' he asked looking over at the spirit beside him

'Some of it is from pharaoh's who died long before me.' Yami stated as he walked over towards a giant stone tablet, 'that one has a picture that looks like me.'

Yugi looked at the tablet. Sure enough, there was a picture of him and a dark magician locked in battle with another person. The other person had a dragon pictured next to him.

'You don't suppose that's Seto, do you?' Yugi asked looking at the way to similar pictures.

'I don't know.' Yami replied staring at the tablet.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." A voice remarked from the doorway on the opposite side of the room.

Yugi looked over to see a tall woman standing there. She wore a light tan dress with gold accents. Her hair was black and reached her waist.

"You must be Yugi." She stated walking over towards him. "I see you've found the tablet." She continued indicating the one he was just looking at.

"Why am I on the tablet?" Yugi asked noticing that Yami had retreated into the puzzle.

"This picture is of a great pharaoh from three millennia ago. He was in a great battle with a priest who controlled a fierce blue eyed dragon."

"Did he win?"

"I only assume he did. None of the scriptures say who won or even the pharaoh's name." she continued

"What are those up there?" Yugi asked indicating the three monsters at the top.

"Those are the Egyptian gods, Osiris, Ra, and Obelisk." She responded.

"The Egyptian gods, they look like they're in a card form."

"They are. Pegasus went to great lengths to even bring the Egyptian god cards into existence."

"Where are the cards?"

"I have one. My brother has another and the last one was hidden away."

Seto walked into the room and glared at them.

"There are no cards that powerful." He stated as he strode over towards them

"Quite the contrary Mr. Kaiba, These cards are real, as is their power." The woman replied

"Sister!" Marik yelled as he ran into the room.

"Marik!" The woman replied meeting Marik halfway.

"She's here. We must leave." Marik shouted as a blast resonated through the rooms.

"Quickly, this way." The woman replied herding them into a secret passage. As the door closed on the passage the room, they were in filled with smoke.

_Earlier in a far off location_

"This card is useless." Andromeda screamed again trying to get the card to do something.

"Of course it's useless. Only I can use it." Eagle replied from the floor. Several cuts covered her face and a few strings of blood rolled down her cheeks.

"Then make it work." Andromeda yelled tossing the card at Eagle.

"I can't make it work with out the coin, and I don't have it." Eagle replied then was rewarded with a swift kick.

"Where is it then?" Andromeda demanded standing over the smaller girl.

"How should I know?" another kick landed her on her back and coughing.

"What did you do with it?" she was getting frustrated

She waited for Eagle to respond. When no answer came, she picked her up by her hair. Eagle squirmed as she was raised up. Andromeda flung her across the room by her hair, slamming her into a stonewall.

"Take her away." Andromeda replied turning from Eagle and leaving the room. Yami Heila lifted Eagle out of the room and into a room filled with candles.

"Why don't you just tell her?"Yami Heila asked after they entered the room.

"I…I can't." Eagle replied coughing up a little blood.

Yami Heila helped Eagle lay down on the floor. Even in the dim light the cuts and bruises were very clear. a light surrounded Yami Heila as little Heila took over. Heila got up and left to go get some water. Eagle laid there hoping that she had done the right thing. Heila came back with the water and a washcloth. She dipped the cloth in the water and began cleaning Eagle's cuts.

"What is that card for?"

"It's to locate the temple that will reawaken the Egyptian Gods and reawaken all of Yami's memories" Eagle replies

"How does it work?" Heila asks as she touches one of the cuts with the cloth. Eagle flinches

"There is a coin that will unlock the cards powers. Without the coin the card is useless."

"But with them both you can find the location?"

Eagle shakes her head slightly "no, there is still one other thing needed to activate them both."

"What is it?"

"Someone that is a discophile of Ra. Someone sent to protect…" Eagle begins coughing again.

"Sent to protect what?" Heila asks

"To protect…" Eagle looks over at Heila, "you."

Heila looks at Eagle in surprise. She remembered some of the events before now but she really didn't remember how it had all started. She opened her mouth ready to ask another question when Andromeda's voice resonated through the corridors.

"Yami Heila!"

The light surrounded Heila again as they changed places again. Yami Heila had been listening to the conversation. It couldn't be true. If what Eagle had said was true then she could activate the power of the card. Yami Heila stood up and walked away leaving Eagle there. She would ask more after she saw what Andromeda wanted.

_back at the museum_

"Sister, we should leave. Odion is making sure that the others get out okay. I told him to meet up with us at the Valley of the Kings." Marik stated as he listened to the commotion outside the door.

"Alright, let's go." She responded starting through the tunnel.

"If you don't mind, what is your name?" Yugi asked

"My name is Isis." She replied turning a corner. As they turned the corner, there was a blast and a cloud of dust behind them. "We must hurry." Isis began to run down the hallway.

"Sister I'll hold her back. Get the pharaoh to safety." Marik shouted towards the small group.

"Brother, no, we must stay together." Isis replied turning to grab him.

As she reached for him, a dark mist began to fill the hall. It engulfed them, and then passed over them leaving them in a purplish haze.

"We must stick together." Isis remarked lowering her arm in defeat. "I don't suggest we get separated."

"Where are we?" Seto asked glaring up ahead of them.

"This is the shadow realm." Yugi replied remembering it from their trip back from the past.

"We must go." Isis replied looking back at where her brother had just been. 'Be careful Marik.' She thought as she turned and hurried them through the hall.

_back with Marik_

"What do you want?" Marik shouted at the figure standing in the settling dust.

"The pharaoh would have been nice, cousin."

"Heila?" Marik asked trying to make out the figure.

"Yes it's me." She replied as she prepared her duel disk.

"I don't want to duel you." Marik replied watching her draw her hand.

"Then stand there as my target." She summoned an Amazon Archer in attack mode. It rushed down the hall and hit Marik.

"Heila, Please." Marik replied pulling out his duel disk and summoning a monster in defense to protect him.

"Where is the pharaoh?" Yami Heila asked as she summoned a berserk gorilla to the field.

"I don't know." Marik replied

"Then I'll make you remember!" Yami Heila yelled, sending her monster across the field and attacks his face down monster.

Come back soon when we find out what happens to Marik and if Yugi and the gang save Heila and Eagle from Andromeda. Until then read and review, And I hope I'll have a new chapter up again soon.


	29. Chapter 26

Disclaimer- ya know I would hope you would know this by now but here goes any way, I don't own the characters of Yugioh, Yami Heila and Heila are owned by Animegirl20, Eagle and Andromeda are owned by me.

Chapter 26

_with Odion_

"We need to leave here quickly." Odion remarked as he herded the group towards the front entrance.

"What about Yugi?" Tea asked turning to go back for him

"He's fine. Master Marik will make sure he's safe." Odion replied pushing her slightly towards the door.

_Marik_

Marik looked at Yami Heila from across the field. Every time he placed a monster on the field, her berserk gorilla destroyed it. (2000/2000)

"Give it up Marik." Yami Heila smirked as she sent another monster to the graveyard.

Marik looked at his hand. There had to be something he could use. "I lay this card face down and place this monster face down in defense." Marik stated.

"Beserk gorilla attack, his face down monster." A young girl appears on the field and pushes the gorilla back.

"My maiden of aqua can't be destroyed by your gorilla." Marik replied as Yami Heila ended her turn. "Now I change the field to Umi and summon Amphibious Bugroth MK-3." Water drenched the field and a tank appeared on the field. (1500/1300)

"Now since the field is umi I can activate its special ability which allows me to attack you directly." Marik yelled feeling that he has gained the upper hand.

(2000/500)

"Nice Marik. You'll be a big help to Andromeda. Now it's my turn." She laid a card face down. "Now I summon Terrorking salmon." A big salmon appeared on the field. I attack you bugroth." The salmon swam across the field.

"I activate staunch defender and force your salmon to attack my maiden." Marik replied as the salmon changed direction.

"Not so fast. I activate seven tools of the bandit, and continue towards you bugroth." Yami Heila replied

The salmon hit the tank and it disappeared. (1100/500)

"I…I have nothing to play." Marik replied almost defeated.

"That's too bad." Yami Heila replied as she drew her next card. "Now I sacrifice my salmon and summon this new monster." The terrorking salmon disappeared as a dark magician girl appeared on the field. "Now I activate stop defense, making your maiden go into attack mode, now attack evil dark magician girl."

Dark magician girl pointed a staff at the maiden of aqua and destroyed her easily. Marik lost the difference.

(0/500)

"I win Marik now tell me where the pharaoh is."

"I won't tell you."

"Then perhaps we can persuade you." Andromeda replied as she appeared behind Yami Heila.

Andromeda walked over and grabbed Marik by the neck. A dark cloud surrounded Andromeda and Marik. When the smoke cleared, they were gone.

"Return to me at once." Andromeda ordered Yami Heila.

Yami Heila stood there for a moment. She followed the corridor a little ways. It led to a garage. Several cars lined one wall. A space was empty in the middle. It looked as though it was recently emptied.

'Isis is with the pharaoh. I wonder.' She thought as she turned and left the garage to return to Andromeda's base

_with Yugi, Seto, and Isis_

'We waited as long as possible, Marik.' Isis thought as the driver pulled out into the street heading towards the pyramids. 'Please be okay.'

"Once we get to the Valley of the Kings we must find Odion and your friends quickly." Isis remarked as the limo sped through the city.

"What about the Egyptian god cards?" Yugi asked

"We will find it once we get to the Valley of the Kings." Isis replied

"How do we know that she didn't capture everyone else?" Seto asked

"We don't. We just have to trust that Odion got everyone else out safely." Isis remarked giving Seto a stern look.

"We need to go rescue Eagle and Heila." Yugi responded

"We will, but we'll need the help of the last Egyptian god card to face Andromeda." Isis replied.

They rode in silence until they reached the entrance to the Valley of the Kings. The limo screeched to a stop as a figure appeared before them. It was Yami Heila. She stood there glaring at the limo.

"How did she…" Isis wondered aloud then her expression changed. "Marik…No…"

Yugi looked out the front window. Yami Heila was walking towards the side of the limo. A light surrounded Yugi as Yami came out of the puzzle. Yami Heila stopped outside the door of the limo. She grinned as she saw Yami.

"Pharaoh, I have been told to bring you with me." She stated as she stepped aside hoping he would come out.

"Pharaoh, please be careful." Isis cautioned as Yami got up to leave the limo.

_in Andromeda's hideout_

"Tell me where the Egyptian god cards are?" Andromeda asks Marik.

"Why should I?" Marik questioned

Andromeda stood there for a moment.

"If you tell me I can give you unlimited power, and can make the pain that the pharaoh brought on you go away."

"What pain?"

"Those markings on your back are because of the pharaoh. Are they not?"

Marik stood there.

"I'll take the silence as a yes." Andromeda remarked,

"How can you make it go away?" Marik asked

"You swear to help me obtain the Egyptian god cards, and the location where the pharaoh's memories are and I'll tell you."

Marik stood there thinking.

"Alright, I'll help you."

"Good, now tell me where the Egyptian god cards are."

"I have one; my sister has the other one. I'm not sure where the last one is."

"Hmm, you may not but I think I know who does," Andromeda replied looking beyond Marik, "and I think you might be able to get the answer out of her." Andromeda laughed evilly

To be continued…

I'm sorry for the delay on the chapter, but don't worry. There's more to come. Please read and review, it helps keep me going. Until next time, happy reading


	30. Chapter 27 Dueling Eagle

Disclaimer: still don't own it, and never will.

Chapter 27

Yami Heila looked at Yami as he got out of the limo, then her thoughts drifted back to what Eagle had told her.

"_Sent to protect what?" Heila asks _

"_To protect…" Eagle looks over at Heila, "you."_

She didn't really understand. Yami Heila watched him walk over towards her. She was beginning to hope that Eagle had told him something before that would help her unlock the mystery.

"What are you after this time?" Yami asked in his calm cool voice

"Andromeda wants me to bring you back."

"And if I don't want to come?"

"She's sure you will, just like I am." Yami Heila remarked as she walked a little distance away from him and prepared her duel disk, "because I'm going to win this duel."

Yami and Yami Heila drew their hands.

Yami Heila looked at her hand, "I'll lay this monster card face down and I'll also place these face down." Three cards appeared in front of her.

Yami looked at Yami Heila then at his hand.

_in Andromeda's Hideout_

Eagle lay in the room that Yami Heila had taken her to, she could hear Andromeda down the hall. She waited for Yami Heila to return, knowing that she would have questions for her. She closed her eyes as she let a wave of pain shoot through her back. When she opened her eyes, Marik stood over her. A small smile crossed her face then panic took over take her.

"What are you doing here?" Eagle asked straining to sit up on her elbows.

"Tell me how to use the card." Marik demanded placing a foot on her chest to keep her from getting up.

"Why?" Eagle asked straining against the weight of his foot.

"Just tell me and I'll help you out of here." He applied more pressure to her chest.

"Marik…this isn't like you…"Eagle responded feeling the air escaping fro her lungs

More pressure, Eagle raised her arms to try to push his foot off.

"Tell me."

Eagle coughed her arms falling back down beside her.

"You need a coin to use the card." Eagle told him

"What coin?"

"The coin I was given by Ra." Eagle coughed again

"Where is it?"

"I don't know." Eagle replied trying again to push his foot off.

Marik put on more pressure.

"You can't use it with out me anyway." Eagle stated desperately trying to remove his foot.

He removed his foot and Eagle took several deep breaths then looked up at him. She hadn't noticed the eye of ra that had appeared on his forehead.

"You're not Marik." She shouted only to be answered by a severe kick that sent her across the room.

"Of course I'm Marik. Just the one you sent to the shadow realm." He replied as an evil smirk crossed his face

"How?" Eagle asked trying to stand.

"Andromeda released me from that awful place, and I want to return the favor to you," he laughed.

Eagle leaned against the wall that was behind her. She scooted up the wall until her whole body was leaning on it.

"I won't let you." Eagle replied trying to fight the dizziness, that over took her.

"I'm afraid you don't have any say in the matter." Yami Marik stated as he walked towards Eagle.

Eagle looked around her. Yami Marik smirked evilly as he walked closer. Eagle knew she was in no condition to run from him. As she looked at him, she noticed Andromeda standing in the doorway. Andromeda smirked as Yami Marik picked up a torch that hung on the wall behind her.

"Listen you don't want to do this. She's using you. Do you think she's gonna let you stay free of the shadow realm once you send me there." Eagle pleaded as he lifted the torch towards her

"She made me a promise."

"She probably didn't tell you that I had to stay alive to use the coin either did she."

"I don't care, So long as I get my revenge on you."

He pushed the torch up closer towards her. She could feel the heat from the lit torch as it danced in front of her. He inched it closer towards her. She could feel her skin burning as the flame touched her. She could hear him laugh as she tried to get away from the flame but he continued to block her escape.

"That's enough, I have the information I need and Yami Heila is bringing the Pharaoh here as we speak." Andromeda interrupted.

"I'm not leaving yet. I want her to feel what it was like for me in the shadow realm." He replied pointing the torch at Eagle again this time scorching the right side of her face.

Eagle screamed out in pain as her skin melted under the flames touch. Yami Marik laughed at her pain. He pulled the torch away and walked away from her. Eagle slid down the wall, her face still burning. Yami Marik and Andromeda walked away leaving her there. Eagle sat there watching the doorway. She closed her eyes to the pain on her face.

She heard footsteps heading back towards the room she was in. her eyes opened to see Yami Marik walking into the room. She tried to get up so she could try to escape him this time, but as she tried to stand her legs buckled and she fell back to the floor.

"Please don't stand." Marik remarked with a laugh.

Eagle looked past him towards the doorway. Andromeda wasn't standing there. She focused back on Marik. He carried a duel disk with him. He threw it at her. She looked up at him as she caught it. She glanced down at the duel disk. A deck had already been placed in it.

"Andromeda wants you to duel the pharaoh and bring him back here with you." Marik stated

"What if he doesn't want to come here?" Eagle asked looking back up at Marik.

"YOU will bring him here or Heila will die." Marik replied grabbing Eagle, "the same fate awaits her if you choose not to duel him."

Eagle looked at him, and then nodded. He let go of her, then turned and walked away. Eagle watched him leave then pulled the deck out of the duel disk. She looked at it then placed it back in the duel disk and sighed. She struggled to her feet and slowly made her way to the doorway. Marik was nowhere in sight when she stepped into the hall. She looked down the hallway, and then turned to find Andromeda standing next to her.

"Looking for something?" Andromeda asked evilly.

"Just a way out of here."

"So you are going to duel for me. Good. I will take you to the pyramids where the pharaoh is waiting." Andromeda replied as a cloud of smoke surrounded them.

_with Yugi, Isis and Seto._

"Inside this pyramid is the third Egyptian god card. I placed it here just after Marik returned. This is the only entrance to the inner chamber. The card that is in there is Slifer the Sky dragon. Yugi, that card is waiting for you to awaken it. Only you are permitted to enter the pyramid." Isis explained turning to look at him.

Yugi nodded then looked back at the pyramid. Something moved around the pyramid and they looked to see Eagle walking towards them. Yugi noticed the duel disk.

'Yami I don't think Eagle's the same anymore.' Yugi thought as she stopped a little away from them.

"Eagle, you're okay." Isis shouted

"No, Isis, I'm not. Nor do I wish to do what I must. So please forgive me." Eagle replied preparing the duel disk.

"Eagle, I don't want to duel you." Yugi remarked stepping forward.

"Stop right there Yugi. I have no choice." Eagle drew her hand.

'That doesn't sound like the Eagle we met on duelist kingdom.' Yugi thought

'Your right Yugi it doesn't.' Yami replied

'What should we do?'

'We'll have to talk some since into her.'

Yugi prepared his duel disk and they shuffled their decks.

"My turn," Eagle shouted drawing a card. "I play pot of greed, then I play dragged down to the grave, I choice your dark magician.

"Your bistro butcher."

They put both cards in the graveyard. "Now I play premature burial and bring back my bistro butcher, then place this card face down and end my turn."

Yugi draws a card. I play change of heart then I summon Queens Knight in defense. Now bistro butcher attack her life points directly."

Eagle draws two cards from her deck. "I place two cards face down and end my turn

"I summon a second bistro butcher and lay two cards on the field. Now I attack your Queens Knight and your life points." Yami draws his two cards.

"My turn," Yugi looks at his hand, "I play monster reborn and bring back my queens knight in defense. Now I summon Kings Knight in defense, and because of his special ability, I also summon Jacks Knight in attack mode to the field. Now my Jacks Knight, attack her Bistro Butcher." Jacks Knight attacks and Eagle takes the difference "I lay one card face down and end my turn."

"I place this monster face down and attack you Queens Knight, and I'll activate respect play and ominous fortunetelling, and then end my turn."

"I activate Exchange and take you shallow grave from your hand."

Eagle takes her card.

"Now I use shallow grave to bring back my dark magician.

"I bring back my bistro butcher"

"Then I sacrifice Kings Knight and Jacks Knight, to bring out Buster Blader. Now I attack both of your bistro butchers."

"Thanks to ominous fortunetelling, I select the card on the right and I know it's a monster card."

Yugi turns the card to reveal Kuriboh. His life points drop.

"Now end my turn."

"Eagle let's stop this now. I know you don't really want to duel me."

"I don't have a choice. You wouldn't understand. So just finish your turn."

"Eagle…"

"Yugi, don't think I'm going to change my mind. I have to do this. Now take your turn."

Yugi looked at his hand. Eagle had 700 life points left. One more attack and it would be over.

"I play card destruction. Then reveal card of sanctity."

They both discard their hands then draw cards until they have six.

"I activate Appropriate." Eagle yells

"Now I attack your face down card with my Buster Blader."

Eagles' face down card flips to reveal Sangan.

"Now I attack with my Dark magician and take the last of you life points."

Eagles' life points drop to zero as she falls to her knees. Tears raced down her face. Yugi ran to her side and placed a hand on her back. He noticed the badly burned skin on her face. Eagle pulled away from his touch.

"I can't go back. Not now." Eagle cried as Isis appeared beside Yugi.

"Where is Heila?"

"With Andromeda, she said she'd kill her if I didn't duel you."

"Who did this to you?" Yugi asked

"Marik…"

"That's right; I did a nice job on it to." Marik said from behind them.

They all looked up to see him standing behind Eagle. Eagle tried to back away from him, but he stepped on her leg and she screamed out in pain.

"Andromeda wants to see you. I'm sure she won't be pleased that you were defeated by the pharaoh." Marik smirked as he reached down and grabbed her leg, which was now very red.

"I won't let you take her any where." Yugi said with a determined look in his face.

"As much as I'd like to duel you today, I'm afraid I'm just too busy. Perhaps another day." Marik said before a black cloud enveloped himself and Eagle.

"No!" Yugi yelled into the black cloud.

The cloud vanished and they were no longer there.

"Andromeda has control of my brother, which means she now has one of the Egyptian god cards. We can't let the other two cards fall into her hands." Isis said as she stood up and looked at the spot where Marik had just been.

"How do we get into the pyramid?" Yugi asked

_with Odion_

"I hope yug is okay." Joey said, as he looked out the window at the houses that all looked alike.

"I'm sure he's fine." Tea replied looking towards the front of the limo.

Odion had been driving for a while now, and they still didn't seem any closer to the Valley of the Kings. Tristan was sleeping in the seat behind her and Joey was across from her. Mokuba was sleeping beside Tristan.

"Odion, how much longer till we get there?" Joey asked

"Only a couple minutes."

Tea looked out the window and could see several pyramids standing along the horizon.

'Hang on Yugi, we'll be there soon.' Tea said to herself.

Sorry for the delay. Chapter 28 is in the works and I hope to have another duel in it. maybe two. I hope to have the next chapter up in the next month. So I'll be working hard on it. Please review this. I really want to know who likes this story or if there is something, I should change. So until next time, happy reading


End file.
